Otra ley matrimonial
by MariSeverus
Summary: La guerra termina otra vez como en todas las historias y otra vez, de hecho, una ley matrimonial entra en juego. Con los típicos bebés y los típicos compromisos. Pero ésta vez, la ministra es Hermione Granger y las cosas pueden ser un poco diferentes. Severus Snape sobrevive (nuevamente) y se plantea sacarle provecho al nuevo poder que Hermione tiene entre sus manos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, tengo otra historia que escribo con otro co-autor. Espero no tener mala suerte y que podamos terminarlo juntas y que podamos mantenernos en contacto para escribir en determinado tiempo, sin retrazo alguno. Esperamos que les guste y pues cualquier duda o comentario, clicka el botoncillo de review ;).

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nos pertenece, excepto la idea y todo aquello que no puedas reconocer. Por el contrario, todo aquello que obviamente puedas reconocer en éste fic, pertenece a JK Rowling y al universo Harry Potter. Sin fines de lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

**Summary:** La guerra termina otra vez como en todas las historias y otra vez, de hecho, una ley matrimonial entra en juego. Con los típicos bebés y los típicos compromisos. Pero ésta vez, la ministra es Hermione Granger y las cosas pueden ser un poco diferentes. Severus Snape sobrevive _(nuevamente)_ y se plantea sacarle provecho al nuevo poder que Hermione tiene entre sus manos.

* * *

Prólogo: una gran solución a un gran problema.

Ya habían pasado un par de años, desde que Voldemort había muerto y Harry Potter por fin había vencido a la oscuridad. Y sin embargo, solo desde hacía un par de días, la gente había perdido el miedo a mencionar su nombre y ahora resultaba ser una especie de sátira. Obras teatrales aquí y allá, juguetes interactivos con Potter venciendo al innombrable...

Un sin fin de cachivaches inútiles, a su punto de vista.

En las calles, aparte de todo lo mencionado anteriormente, se suscitaron grandes cambios como jamás había visto antes. El ambiente resultaba realmente distinto, más brillante y mucho más agradable, con gente sonriendo y saludos cordiales. Niños riendo y corriendo, lejos de sus padres y admirando vidrieras en cada esquina de Hosgmeade. La libertad podía sentirse en todas partes y casi podía decir que se sentía aliviado por su cambio de vida.

No más misiones, no más de arriesgar su pellejo y sin saber si resultaría vivo de ello o no.

Y había dicho casi.

Con las nuevas libertades y cambios, el cargo a ministro de magia estuvo a la orden. El ministro anterior, una vez muerto y su moral en tela de juicio por todos los periódicos mágicos del país, dejó atrás un cargo con más dudas que respuestas. En vista del vacío gubernamental que se creó a raíz de ello, la comunidad mágica no tardó en convocar elecciones y elegir al mejor candidato para la ocasión.

O candidata.

Hermione Granger, luego de graduarse en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, tuvo una larga carrera política y muchos otros estudios que siquiera podía cuantificar. Desde muy joven, ascendió rápidamente y muy pronto, en un parpadeo, obtuvo el puesto de ministro de magia y hechicería. Una enorme revolución para muchos, incluso para los elfos que tanto defendía. La celebración duró meses y Hogwarts no se quedó atrás.

Minerva se encargaba de que jamás lo olvidase y bueno sí, una vez que la guerra terminó, no encontró otra cosa que hacer. Volver y educar a los mismos mocosos de siempre, parecía ser la única opción. No le incomodaba encerrarse en casa y leer su infinita colección de libros pero y al acabar al menos unas cinco páginas, ya deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

Sobrevivir era complicado.

Y allí estaba, una vez más, envuelto en algo que tuviera que ver con el trío dorado. Hermione Granger era la mejor amiga del imbécil de Potter y el decerebrado de Weasley, y por más que quisiera evitarlo, de alguna forma siempre terminaba enredado con algo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Había dicho antes que casi podía vivir en paz, pero entonces su vida dio un vuelco inesperado.

Gracias a Hermione Granger, otra vez.

No tardó en visitar el colegio, luego de su nombramiento. Convocó a una gran celebración con cede en el castillo y por supuesto que todos estaban invitados. No tenía más opción que presentarse y se animó por un momento, pensando que podía quizá beber un poco de vino de elfo y esconderse en un oscuro rincón, donde pudiera pasar desapercibido. Hermione advirtió que debido a las bajas en la población, a causa de las muertes trágicas que Lord Voldemort había causado, un nuevo paquete de leyes entraría en vigencia durante esa fiesta.

Casi no le preocupaba y así habría sido, hasta que mencionó la última de las leyes. Escupió una gran cantidad de vino y se puso en pie de su mesa, perplejo, mientras la joven hablaba como si nada.

Matrimonio y bebés contractuales.

¡Maldición, no quería casarse! Y mucho más importante aún, ¿dónde encontraría a una mujer lo suficientemente loca como para casarse con él? Era carne de cañón, carne muerta, nadie en su sano juicio lo querría.

Eso le hizo rogar de inmediato, haberse muerto en manos de Nagini y no haber sobrevivido.


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo: Una gran solución a un gran problema II

_Bebés..._

Luego de un tiempo, aquella palabra comenzó a rondar por su cabeza, como un eco en la lejanía. Si por obra de Merlín y su gracia, conseguía casarse, que ya era todo un milagro, ¿cómo demonios tendrían un bebé? Ya consideraba como mucho, el conseguir una mujer que realmente lo quisiera, como para tener que obligarla y obligarse a tener hijos.

Con Lily la historia habría sido diferente, pero ella no estaba viva. Y maldijo que él sí.

_"- De cumplimiento obligatorio y en vigencia, a partir de la media noche."_

_"- Pero... ¡ministra...!"_

_"- Ex mortífago, sangre mezclada, sangre pura, todos deberán casarse. Lo siento, pero hasta ahora es la mejor solución que se nos ha ocurrido."_

_\- "¿Incluyéndola?"_

_\- "Bueno sí, pero digamos que yo ya he escogido a mi pareja"._

Agudizó los oídos al escuchar la conversación, mientras estaba en una oscura esquina. Claro, seguro era el ridículo de Weasley. Hermione Granger trataba de mantener su vida en privado, pero ya prácticamente todos sabían que Ronald Weasley estaba terriblemente enamorado de la ministra de magia y siempre eran la comidilla en todas las revistas de chismes. Especialmente _Corazón de Bruja_.

Maldición mil veces... y seguramente iría preso por desacato, Hermione Granger no era precisamente de su agrado y él tampoco el de ella. No tenía opción.

¿Suicidarse tal vez?

Y antes de que pudiera tomar en cuenta aquella sugerencia, se percató de una figura que se acercó a Minerva y a Poppy Promfey, quienes charlaban a unos pocos metros de él. No podía ver bien a causa de la oscuridad en la que estaba inmerso, pero le pareció que se trataba de una mujer. Se apartó de su zona de confort y en cuanto estuvo en un punto más iluminado, se dedicó a admirar con mucho detalle.

Era una mujer sí, a menos que un hombre llevara un vestido como aquel. Suprimió un escalofrío y continuó con su análisis. Un largo vestido negro con un corte bastante bajo y que dejaba mucho a la imaginación _(que sinceramente era muy útil en esos días de aburrimiento)_ y una espalda tan blanca y seguramente tan suave, que de inmediato deseó poder tocarla y confirmarlo por sí mismo.

Hermosa, sin duda alguna. Con una pequeña cintura que imaginó, se sentiría muy bien entre sus grandes manos. Seguramente la rodeaban perfectamente y ¡ah, ese hermoso cabello rizado! Parte de él caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda, mientras otra parte la sostenía un moño alto. No quería ni entender por qué sabía tanto de esas cosas, pero no estaba para pensar en eso. No en ese momento.

Sí... ¿y qué? Era hombre y si una atractiva mujer se plantaba frente a él, tampoco podía ignorarlo así de fácil.

Preciosa, sin duda que sí. De pronto pasó a imaginarse algo más allá que solo su pequeña cintura. ¿Y cómo estaría el frente? Era joven, así que seguramente estaba muy bien conservada. Seguramente tenía un suave y delicado par de largas piernas, que seguramente también se sentirían muy bien al tacto y alrededor de él.

Piel como seda, con un sabor dulce que ya deseaba poder probar con sus labios. Y... ¡oh... seguro que también tenía un par de hermosos pechos para acompañar el resto del conjunto! Ya se imaginaba su melodiosa voz, gritando su nombre en la cama, rogándole por más y más.

¡Una lástima el encontrarse con una mujer así y no poderse casar, en vista de una propuesta como la que acababa de pronunciar la absurda ministra!

\- Ejem...

Una mujer así... pasaría toda su eternidad en su cama, jamás la dejaría escapar.

\- Disculpe...

Preciosa...

\- Ejem...

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó de pronto, regresando a la realidad. Demonios... ¡y justo cuando el sueño se ponía cada vez mejor!

\- Me encontraba felizmente charlando con la profesora McGonagall y la enfermera de la escuela, cuando sentí una pesada mirada sobre mí. Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarme y de paso, con una expresión de que quería comerme viva. ¿Alguna explicación... profesor Snape?

Conocía ese _"profesor Snape"_, sonaba a alguien muy, muy familiar. Parpadeó para ajustar la visión un poco y despertar finalmente de sus ensoñaciones.

Mierda... ¡la mismísima Hermione Granger estaba de pie frente a él! Y eso no era lo peor del asunto. Lo peor era que vestía de la misma forma que la mujer con la que había estado teniendo ideas eróticas.

Se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió la vista.

\- No la estaba mirando a usted.

\- Por supuesto que sí, profesor Snape. Casualmente me quedé observando por un rato y usted seguía mirándome intensamente, como si quisiera incendiarme con su mirada.

El incendio en sus pantalones, se apagó de inmediato con semejante balde de agua fría.

\- Le digo que no la estaba mirando a usted, quizá miraba otra cosa. ¿Por qué cree que la miraba a usted?

\- Pues no estaba mirando a la profesora McGonagall y dudo mucho que mirara a la enfermera Promfey. Profesor Snape, sin duda no creo que sean su tipo.

\- ¿Y qué le hace creer que no? ¿Acaso usted es la única mujer hermosa del planeta?- ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?

\- Ya veo. Pues si piensa que me veo bien en éste vestido, podría hacérmelo saber y en vez de casi tragarme con los ojos. Si fuera humanamente posible, claro. Se lo advertí a Ronald pero no me hizo caso, le dije que éste traje me traería problemas. Pero bien, seguro es para la diversión de su mirar, aunque nunca pensé que atraería a _"otras"_ personas.

Entrecerró los ojos ante aquellas palabras y colocó su copa de vino, sin beber, sobre una charola que flotaba mágicamente alrededor de ellos.

\- Qué debo entender por _"otras"_.

\- Bueno... si le queda el saco. Vamos, si usted cree que soy atractiva y a su edad.

\- No tiene que ponerse grosera, Granger. Yo no me he puesto a criticar sus defectos. El tiempo tampoco le pasa a usted en vano.

\- No se ofenda, si la que debería estar ofendida soy yo. Me hizo el chiste en la conversación con la profesora McGonagall. _"Oh, cariño mira... ¡Severus también cree que te ves divina en ese traje!"_

\- Minerva siempre ha sido así, no debería prestarle atención. Pero ya tuvo sus cinco minutos de atención y ya puede despreocuparse que no nos volveremos a cruzar en la vida. Seguramente la vida como ministra es muy ocupada y los plebeyos como nosotros, ni siquiera podremos alzar la mirada y posarla sobre sus divinos ojos.

Diablos, fantasear era una cosa y otra... con Hermione Granger. Y lo peor de todo, tener que aceptar que se conservaba bastante bien. Y sí, de frente se veía tan bien como por detrás.

\- Tampoco es para tanto. - dijo la joven, tratando de no reírse y por la expresión de seriedad del hombre frente a ella. Bueno, casi. Más bien, bochorno. - No soy Medusa como para volverlo piedra con la mirada.

\- Hermoso paquete de leyes. - comentó para zanjar la conversación y Hermione se enserió de inmediato. - no ha tenido nada mejor que hacer, seguramente.

\- Aunque no lo crea, solo queremos lo mejor para la ciudadanía. Muchos jóvenes murieron durante la batalla, si no hacemos algo...

\- No es cierto. - dijo Snape de inmediato, interrumpiéndola. - está en la naturaleza humana, procrear. Seguramente lo podrán hacer por sí solos, sin una ley que les celebre las gracias.

\- Pues ya veremos. Imaginé que en personas como usted, la ley no calaría bien. Ya seguramente, mañana tendré una pila de quejas en el escritorio.

\- Y sí, quizá yo no sea el único.

\- Aunque ex mortífagos ya no han de quedar muchos.

No supo qué quiso decir exactamente, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar. Minerva se acercaba y tenía intenciones de interrumpir la conversación. Pero, ah no, no se quedaría con la espina clavada y el chasco de haber sido descubierto mientras la miraba lascivamente.

¿Y cómo demonios se iba a dar cuenta de que se trataba de Hermione Granger, si no había puesto atención ni salido de aquel rincón oscuro?


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, aquí les traigo otra actualización. Esperamos que les guste. Cortito pues el final del prólogo. Se escribió por separado, mi compañera escribía una parte y yo otra, por eso quedó seccionado.

Prólogo: una gran solución a un gran problema III

Por la expresión que Minerva cargaba en su rostro, le dio la impresión de que quizá habia bebido de más. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sonreía más de la cuenta.

\- " No todos los días, una puede celebrar con tanto gusto". - añadió aunque nadie le preguntara al respecto. - "una de mis estudiantes, de mis mejores estudiantes yo diría, es ministra de magia."

\- "Y aquí es donde todos aplaudimos, me imagino." - dijo Snape de manera tajante y Minerva puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el comentario.

\- " No estés celoso, Severus. Aunque yo diría que estás más celoso de Weasley...

Volvió a sonrojarse y al recordar lo que había acontecido antes. Ahora nadie le permitiría olvidar que estaba fantaseando con Granger y su hermoso trasero.

\- "Yo no estoy celoso, más bien me he divertido mucho con esa absurda ley que han traído."

\- " A mí también me preocupa." - confesó Minerva. - " quiero decir... a mí no me emparejarás con cualquiera... ¿ o sí, Hermione? "

La joven pareció meditar por unos minutos y luego compuso una sonrisa.

\- " Pues no, profesora McGonagall. Al menos no, a su edad. Pero puede contar con el profesor Snape. Ya que él tampoco tiene una candidata para matrimonio. "

Severus negó con la cabeza de inmediato. Si al menos tenía que casarse y tener hijos, pues al menos tenía que ser con alguien un poco más joven que eso.

\- "Pequeña falla en su plan, señorita Granger. Minerva ya no está en edades de concebir. A menos que quiera casarnos por mera diversión personal... "

\- "Sinceramente solo pensaba casarlo para evitarle el resto del problema. Al menos casado, cumpliría una de las leyes vigentes. No creo que sea necesario, obligarlo a tener hijos. Si es que lo consigue."

\- "Qué está queriendo decirme, Granger. ¿Que no soy capaz de enamorar a una mujer, ni tampoco convencerla de tener un hijo conmigo?"

\- "Exactamente. Y por la forma en que se dirige a ellas, mucho menos. Y si no sale de rincones oscuros, me temo que tampoco."

Y ese era el colmo de los colmos. Tanto Poppy como Minerva rieron estridentemente y no tuvo otra opción más que darse la vuelta y dar por terminada la conversación. No iba a ser el objeto de burla de nadie y mucho menos de la nueva ministra de magia. Le había impuesto un reto que antes no había querido aceptar pero que ahora no le daba opción alguna. Le iba a dar una buena lección.

\- "Ya veo que conociste a la nueva ministra de magia." - escuchó una voz que arrastraba las sílabas y se dio la vuelta. Verdaderamente no esperaba encontrarlo allí.

\- " Lucius Malfoy... ¿también fuiste invitado? Asumo que aún no has podido acercarte a la ministra y lamerle los pies como se debe."

-" Los tiempos han cambiado, Severus. Pero asumo que para ti es mucho más complicado avanzar."

No contestó y se tomó el tiempo de admirar a su contra parte. Un traje que decía a todas luces: " perteneciente a Slytherin y con mucho dinero que no sé en qué diablos gastar, más que en mis ridículos fetiches". Una túnica de gala verde brillante con bordes dorados y opulentos accesorios.

\- "Sí, claramente. Me lo dice un hombre que pasó una temporada preso en Azkaban, hasta que la ministra se compadeció de su esposa, ya que había sido de mucha ayuda durante la guerra."

\- "Ríe todo lo que quieras pero ya yo estoy casado y ya tengo un hijo que muy pronto contraerá nupcias con Astoria. ¿A quién le va peor?"

\- "No por mucho."

\- "Algún plan en mente... ¿tal vez traer al señor tenebroso de vuelta?"

No. Con Hermione estaban mucho mejor y eso lo tenía que admitir. Tenía una mejor idea y seguramente que ambos saldrían ganando. Tanto Hermione como él, no tenían nada que perder.

O al menos él no.

Pero tenía que pensarlo muy bien. Un plan que requería de mucho de lo que ya no hacía uso y con el paso de los años, mucho menos.

\- " ¿Por qué tan callado, querido amigo?"

\- "Granger asegura que yo no soy capaz de enamorar a una mujer y mucho menos tener un hijo..."

\- " Hasta los momentos, es una lástima tener que coincidir con ella. Ah, una sangre sucia como ministra y de paso, con un poder como ese..."

\- " Pues creo que ya es momento de una pequeña lección."

\- " ¿La matarás?" - rió el hombre entre dientes, tomando un vaso de whisky de una bandeja de plata que flotaba a su alrededor. - " si es así, déjame fuera del juego. Ya estuve preso y no necesito más de su lástima, como dices."

\- "No seas ridículo. No se puede ni pensar en asesinar a un ministro en estos tiempos donde solo es un hombre sin una gran horda que pueda defenderte. Le demostraré que puedo conquistar a una mujer... y no precisamente a una cualquiera."

\- "Que no se trate de una mujer casada..."

\- " Creo que lo haz entendido perfectamente."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 1**: La investigación.

Comenzar era lo más sencillo. Una investigación que le dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber, de la mujer a quien trataba de seducir. En verdad; la tarea más sencilla de todo el largo proceso de conquista. Teniendo en cuenta que no sabía casi nada al respecto.

Excepto; que le gustaba leer.

La gran pregunta de la noche resultaba ser, ¿a quién interrogar? Seguramente sonaría bastante extraño, que alguien como el profesor Snape, quisiera saberlo todo sobre la nueva ministra de magia.

Por sobre todas las cosas, puesto que jamás había mostrado interés alguno en ella.

Tomó un vaso de whisky de fuego y dio un par de sorbos. Su amargo sabor le mantuvo despierto y activo, maquinando sin detenerse.

¿Quién era lo bastante _"charlatán"_, como para decirle todo aquello que necesitaba saber?

Y mientras miraba a su alrededor, de pronto dio con la solución más obvia. Un arma de doble filo puesto que podía darle la información que quería y al mismo tiempo, echarlo de cabeza y acusarlo con Hermione, de que intentaba descubrir sus más profundos secretos.

_Ginny Weasley_.

Se admiró en uno de los enormes vidrios del gran comedor y trató de lucir despreocupado, casi _"desinteresado"_. No más, un poco curioso.

Por Merlín, ¡era Severus Snape! Nadie sospecharía de su persona. O quizá, todo lo contrario. Como tenía una gran fama de traidor y asesino.

Como fuese, caminó hasta detenerse junto a la joven quien estaba cercana a una mesa con mucha comida y fingió tomar un canapé de algo que siquiera pudo precisar exactamente.

\- Pensé que la encontraría aquí, con Potter.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, creyéndose loca por un momento. ¿Acaso el profesor Snape se estaba dirigiendo a ella? Seguramente estaba tan aburrido, que tenía que encontrar formas de fastidiar a los presentes.

Negó con la cabeza de inmediato y se distrajo en servirse un poco de ponche.

\- Harry y yo, apenas estamos saliendo. Si bien es cierto que la nueva medida impuesta por Hermione, nos pone un poco de presión extra, aún nos estamos conociendo y no es bueno que estemos uno... encima del otro.

\- Supongo que no está contenta con que su mejor amiga, le haya impuesto matrimonio a la fuerza.

\- En parte. Estoy feliz de que sea la nueva ministra de magia, pero creo que ésta medida solo complicará las cosas. Imagínese la cantidad de personas y bodas que tendrán que oficiarse en solo un mes. No es suficiente tiempo.

\- Pues sí, supongo. - Ginny pensaba alejarse de la mesa, pero el profesor de pociones la detuvo en seco. Con una pregunta muy personal. - ¿Qué clase de hombre cree que Hermione Granger prefiera?

Se quedó en silencio, digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso había preguntado lo que creyó haber escuchado? Parpadeó sorprendida y el jefe de Slytherin se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

\- ¿Acaso en verdad, Weasley es de su tipo? Una mujer tan inteligente y culta como ella, no creo que merezca a un hombre como Weasley.

\- Sin ofenderlo, profesor Snape, pero le agradecería que no se refiriera a mi hermano en esos términos. A Hermione le gustan los retos. Un hombre como ella, le atraería pero al final le aburriría en gran medida. Quiere diversidad, aprender a tener otros gustos y no solo estar leyendo siempre. Mi hermano piensa en deportes, piensa en contar chistes y quizá tenga un poco de mala educación al comer.

\- Eso es un gran reto, me temo.

\- Pues sí, pero con el tiempo aprenderá a cambiar.

\- Quizá prefiera más como a los de mi tipo.

\- Disculpe pero... ¿qué clase de tipo es usted?

\- De los que también leen, pero en menor medida. De los que les gusta un buen vino, con luz tenue y música clásica. Emprendedores a quienes le gusta experimentar _(en mi caso con las pociones)_ y hacer grandes descubrimientos para la ciencia.

\- Acaso está usted... ¿interesado en mi amiga? Con semejante descripción. - dijo Ginny sin poder evitar reír un poco ante la sorpresa y Snape negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente, al recordar las ideas que había tenido anteriormente.

Conquistarla iba a ser fácil, si de paso era hermosa. Eso le preparaba un 50% del terreno.

\- No. Solo me preguntaba qué clase de atributos pudo verle al señor Weasley, que valieran la pena.

\- Pues, seguramente encontrará una mujer de su talle y muy pronto... profesor Snape.

\- Estoy seguro que sí. Y dígame, por curiosidad... ¿Hermione Granger es una de esas mujeres a las que les gusta, salir a cenar o a alguna cita? Supongo que siendo la ministra de magia, muchos hombres la persiguen.

Ante la naturaleza de las preguntas, Ginny tuvo una idea del por qué y sin embargo, la desechó de inmediato. El profesor Snape no podía estar interesado en su mejor amiga, ellos eran como el agua y el aceite. Jamás podría haber una relación allí. Además de la edad, que seguramente era un impedimento para su mejor amiga de la infancia. Colocó un bocadillo en una servilleta y se dio la vuelta para encarar al hombre que le hablaba a un lado, en la mesa de bufete.

\- Creo que sí, ¿a qué mujer no? Por supuesto que habrá algunas, pero a ella le gusta salir con Ron a veces. Diría que toda la información que busca, está en la revista Corazón de Bruja, pero usted no lee esas tonterías y la verdad es que no se lo recomiendo. No podría decirle qué es verdad y qué no lo es. Hermione, si bien le gusta salir de vez en cuando, no está muy acostumbrada y a veces no tiene un tema de conversación en las citas. Con decirle que hay muchas pausas y mucho silencio, cuando salimos los cuatro. A no ser que se trate de un tema que ella conozca y le encante. Mi hermano trata de documentarse un poco más, aunque a veces pierde la paciencia. Discuten de vez en cuando, porque Hermione asegura que mi hermano solo sabe hablar de Quidditch.

Muy bien, eso servía. Temas de mucho interés, pero también un poco de humor e iniciativa. Una tarde de lectura, pero también una cita por la noche.

Su próxima pregunta, requería un poco más de ingenio.

\- Hmm... me he dado cuenta de que la ministra no ha tocado un solo plato, durante toda la velada. Asumo que aquí no hay comida para su exquisito paladar. - comentó con sarcasmo y Ginny sonrió sin mirarlo.

\- Hermione es mucho más sencilla de lo que cree. Se nota que no la conoce. Es feliz con un pastel de queso y un poco de helado. Un puré de patatas y carne guisada. un par de guisantes o tal vez cereal y frutas para desayunar. Ella nunca se queja y siempre está dispuesta a intentar cosas nuevas, si sabe que fue preparado con amor.

Comida casera. No era el mejor chef, pero tenía aptitudes. Cocinar era como casi, preparar una poción. Cuestión de seguir recetas.

Y los temas de interés se acercaban más y más.

\- Por el vestido que trae, asumo que ama los lujos.

\- Se equivoca nuevamente. ¿Es acaso un reportaje para la revista Corazón de Bruja? ¿Le pagaron bien?- dijo Ginny, tratando de no reír. - Fue un regalo de mi hermano, creo que exageró un poco. Ella es más bien recatada, tímida con su cuerpo.

¿Para qué? Era realmente hermosa.

\- Bebés... ¿qué clase de experiencia sexual... pueden ustedes tener? ¿Acaso saben lo que eso significa?

La pregunta de oro... ¿virgen?

\- Pues asumo que usted tiene más que nosotros.

Que fuese su primera vez, lo hacía todo más complicado. Tenía que enamorarla, lograr conquistarla como para casarse y de paso, tenía que seducirla en la cama y de la forma más "dulce", por ser la primera vez.

Podía ser un patán de primera, pero siempre respetaba la primera vez. Y aunque resultara difícil (en verdad prefería mujeres con experiencia), podía usarlo en su beneficio. Una cita tan perfecta que terminara enamorándola para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 2: Diciembre 1ero, 00:00 horas.**

Tiempo restante: 30 días.

Severus Snape parecía contento con las respuestas, en tanto que Ginny no podía creérselo. El cuestionario era mucho más exhaustivo; de lo que había leído en alguna revista de chismes alguna vez.

\- La señorita Granger... ¿qué libros prefiere leer? - preguntó nuevamente y Ginny permaneció en silencio. - tengo un par de libros de los que quisiera deshacerme y no se me ocurre una mejor persona para que los tenga. No se los regalaría a Weasley o terminaría quemándolos.

\- Novelas de misterio y un par de románticas. Principalmente aquello que la mantenga al borde de la silla, devorándose cada página hasta que ya no pueda leer más. Hasta caer rendida del sueño.

\- ¿Algún título en específico? Señorita Weasley, no me está ayudando. Tengo tantos libros de esos, que ni modo le termine enviando un sin fin de cajas.

\- ¿Que no le estoy ayudando? Prácticamente estoy_ "desnudando", _literalmente, a mi mejor amiga frente a sus ojos. Pero si quiere saber, _"Dr. Jekyll y señor Hyde"_. Un clásico.

Aparte de hermosa, con gustos interesantes. Podía hasta resultar como un trabajo muy agradable.

\- Supongo que ya sé a quién heredar mi colección de libros, el día que muera. - dijo con una sonrisa contrahecha y Ginny Weasley sonrió también, por mera cortesía.

¿Qué más debía saber?

\- ¿Habrá alguna cosa que disguste a la ministra de magia? He comenzado a pensar que es una versión joven y femenina, de Albus Dumbledore.

\- Oh... pero sí que las hay. Por ejemplo, las preguntas que está haciéndome justo ahora. Ella prefiere que usted lo descubra por sí mismo. Mi hermano siempre siente que camina en un campo lleno de dragones dormidos, a la espera de escuchar alguna estupidez y despertar de su letargo. Los malos modales, el racismo, la soberbia, el narcisismo. Lo típico. Lo descubrirá con el tiempo y eso se lo aseguro.

Con Weasley era muy fácil que eso pasara.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

\- Como ministra de magia, luego de la muerte de Voldemort, Hermione no tiene tanto trabajo. Hace lo que normalmente todo dirigente haría.

\- ¿Qué no es suficiente? - preguntó el hombre anonadado.

\- No para ella, al parecer. Dumbledore y Hermione, conversaron hace poco y el director le propuso un cargo en el colegio. Ella revisará su agencia, aunque creo que la profesora McGonagall le permitió quedarse con el gira tiempos. Su uso no está permitido sin una autorización expresa. Están haciendo los ajustes.

Le sorprendía lo mucho que Ginny sabía y lo fácil que era, el sonsacarle la información. A pedir de boca.

\- Nunca nada es suficiente. Digamos que es una mujer insaciable. - arrojó el profesor de pociones y Ginny rió tan fuerte, que el profesor Flitwick se sobresaltó y la taza de ponche que sostenía, un poco desproporcionada con su tamaño, terminó en el suelo y la bebida, sobre su túnica de gala.

Se podía acostumbrar a mujeres como ella. Y mucho más si al final de cuentas, también lo era en la cama.

\- Qué vulgar, profesor Snape.

No se le ocurría qué más necesitaba saber. Tenía un perfil armado en su cabeza y se percató de que trataba de conquistar a la mujer más complicada que jamás había conocido.

Casi echaba todo el plan por la borda y se casaba con Minerva. Como premio de consolación.

\- Supongo que no toma en cuenta, el físico. Según veo... - dijo, mirando unos metros más allá, en la mesa de bocadillos. Ron trataba de comer, disimuladamente, mientras Hermione conversaba de no sabía qué rayos. Y estaba seguro de que Ron tampoco sabía.

\- Pues ha tratado de que mi hermano deje de comer y cuide su línea. Le gusta el cuerpo bien definido, creo. No es que nos sentemos a hablar sobre esas cosas.

Cuerpos definidos. Le hacía falta un poco de ejercicio, ya estaba un poco viejo y no podía mentir con respecto a su dieta y que se había descuidado.

Pero estaba bien definido sí, luego de todo el trabajo con el señor tenebroso. Solo necesitaba arreglar un par de cosas, aquí y allá.

\- Le gustan los animales. - dijo Ginny de pronto. - para que complete su encuesta de Corazón de Bruja y le paguen un bono extra.

Bah... podía soportar a ese horrendo gato.

El decreto de la ministra ya había comenzado, tenía un par de minutos. Doce y cuatro minutos del primero de diciembre. Tenía mucho trabajo y tenía que empezar ya mismo.

¿Con qué debía comenzar? Oh sí, el ejercicio.

Tuvo una idea y sin siquiera despedirse o agradecer por las respuestas, que nunca era su estilo, la verdad, caminó con paso decidido y en dirección a una ya evidentemente ebria, Minerva McGonagall.

Se preguntó por un momento, por qué Minerva se había descuidado de esa forma, pero desechó varias teorías. La mejor de todas resultaba ser; que estuviera loca o que hubiesen agregado algo a las bebidas. ¡Esos jóvenes de ahora, facilitando las cosas para su diversión personal!

\- Ejem... Minerva. - dijo, a una mujer que reía mientras Hagrid parecía contar uno de sus malos chistes de siempre. - ¿podríamos hablar? ¿A solas?

La mujer siquiera prestó atención pero asintió con demasiada fuerza y un par de gotas de ponche, comenzó a caer en el suelo. Se apartó para no mancharse los zapatos o cualquier parte de su túnica.

\- ¿Qué... es lo que necesitas, Severus? ¡Yo lo tengo todo!

No tenía nada que necesitara, excepto una cosa.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese hechizo que servía para que la ropa terminara ceñida al cuerpo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó la mujer, parpadeando sorprendida y mirando su bebida con curiosidad. No, había oído muy bien. - ¿qué cosa quieres ceñirte al cuerpo? Me temo que estamos viejos y no nos va a servir más, Severus... - hipó, riendo.

\- No es para mí. - murmuró el hombre entre dientes, apartándola puesto que su risa había comenzado a llamar la atención de la profesora Hooch y Pomona Sprout. Las conocía, las mujeres más chismosas de todo Hogwarts. No quería que supieran que necesitaba un hechizo para que las túnicas se le pegaran al cuerpo.

Albus lo encontraría graciosísimo. Menos mal que estaba muerto.

\- Es un experimento y necesito utilizar el hechizo. Ceñir un par de tubos de goma, a vasos de precipitado para que la solución gotee correctamente y muchas cosas que nunca vas a entender.

\- Como quieras, yo solo preguntaba. Aunque creo que uno de nosotros, es un mal mentiroso. - dijo la mujer con un curioso brillo en los ojos, que Snape trató de ignorar. - en fin, en éste momento no puedo recordar cómo empezaba. Lo usábamos en los 60, de jóvenes, era la moda. Si quieres saber de eso, pues puedes pasar más tarde por mi despacho y te lo diré.

Con una taza de té y una Minerva con una jaqueca del tamaño de un dragón, de mal humor y menopáusica.

Pasaba de largo, ya se le ocurriría otra forma. O bien, luego de que la jaqueca pasara.

Era momento de pensar en el ejercicio. ¿Qué hacer? Su despacho estaba desordenado, estaba haciendo remodelaciones y deshaciéndose de lo que no necesitaba, para tener más espacio. Si tenía que estar vivo, al menos tenía que vivir cómodo.

Hmm... libros. ¿Y si los utilizaba como rutina de ejercicio? Podía hacer flexiones mientras cargara los más pesados sobre su espalda y un par de pesas, haciendo la misma cosa. La idea de caminar sonaba muy tentadora, pero no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

Quizá caminar en el bosque prohibido. Territorio de Hagrid el guardabosques, pero quizá podía encontrar una forma de evadirlo. ¿Qué otra cosa tenía que pensar?

Oh sí, interesante tema de conversación. Quizá también podía leer un poco más, mientras estaba en sus ejercicios rutinarios. Además de una dieta sana, adiós a los excesos.

Si ni siquiera tenía alguno. Estaba realmente delgado, solo que se había dejado estar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 2.1:** Diciembre 1ero, 08:00 am

Tiempo restante: 30 días (para no contar también las horas ni desesperarse).

Apenas y pudo dormir, luego de la fiesta. Normalmente luego de escogido el nuevo ministro de magia, éste no tomaba posesión sino el primero de enero del año siguiente y una comisión provisional de magos, se encargaba de las leyes. El ministerio de magia parecía tener mucho tiempo para la ceremonia de juramentación y sin embargo, según escuchaba del mismísimo retrato de Albus Dumbledore, al final terminaban haciéndolo todo a la carrera.

Típico de muggles.

Así que Hermione todavía podía organizar su vida, mientras esperaba el nombramiento oficial. Tiempo que tenía que usar sabiamente, para sacarle al descerebrado de Weasley de la cabeza. De una buena vez y sin arrepentimientos.

Eso sonaba mucho más fácil que enamorarla. Y tenía que caer muy bajo, humillarse y cambiar su conducta drásticamente.

Primero lo primero, ser más _"amable" _que de costumbre. Sí, bueno, se consideraba amable de no estar repartiendo cuanta maldición imperdonable se le cruzara por la cabeza. La mejor forma de empezar era el desayuno, si es que no había festejado a cansarse y se dignaba a aparecer.

Sabía que Minerva había estado quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estaba de muy mal humor, así que trataba de evitar encontrársela en los pasillos. Por amor a Merlín que esperaba que hubiera olvidado la mayor parte de la fiesta y la penosa conversación que ambos habían sostenido, la noche anterior.

Aunque aún estaba interesado en ese hechizo para ceñirse la ropa al cuerpo. ¡Bah! No era un adonis y la verdad tenía grandes defectos, empezando por su nariz y sus desiguales dientes amarillentos, pero también tenía sus buenos atributos.

Y años de patrullaje de pasillos, de ir y venir con el señor tenebroso, le habían dado buena musculatura.

De camino a la sala de profesores supuso que un poco de reflexión solitaria, le ayudaría a diseñar un plan rápido y efectivo. Nunca planificaba nada con tanta prisa, pero ésta vez el tiempo le jugaba en contra. Y la mujer también.

Encontró un sillón hondo y mullido en el que reclinarse, tomando un viejo libro. Un clásico y uno de sus favoritos: _La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow, el jinete sin cabeza. _Y sacando un par de gafas de lectura del bolsillo interno de su túnica, se dispuso a leer cómodamente.

Bien, pensaba mejor mientras leía.

Luego de un par de minutos de mucha calma y placer visual, la puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió lentamente. No prestó atención, de más estaba decir que se encontraba lo bastante distraído como para siquiera oír una bomba apestosa de las que Peeves amaba arrojar sobre los maestros.

\- Profesor Snape, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí y tan temprano.

Alzó la vista, arqueando una de sus cejas y acomodando sus gafas de lectura que comenzaban a resbalarse.

Hermione Granger. Claro... hay que leer siempre y antes de desayunar.

Recordó que tenía que ser muy pero muy... _amable_.

Se quitó las gafas de lectura y doblándolas cuidadosamente, cerró el libro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Señorita Granger, qué grata sorpresa. Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarla aquí y tan temprano.

\- ¿Grata? No sé qué es lo que le pasa últimamente, pero está comenzando a asustarme. - comentó la joven, ocupando un sillón a pocos metros.

Sí. Había olvidado que lo convencional y lo que otros considerarían como un agradable saludo, no funcionaba con alguien como Hermione Jean Granger.

\- Solo trato de ser amable, honesto. Los tiempos han cambiado y usted lo ha dicho también. Hay que cambiar.

\- ¿Honesto? ¿Después de que ayer estuviera casi cenándome viva y no fuese lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo?

¿Cuestionar su hombría? Por menos que eso la abandonaba, pero tenía que resistir.

\- Lo lamento. - se obligó a decir y pensó que su lengua explotaría. Jamás se había disculpado con el trío dorado y sentía que Potter saldría de la nada y gritando: _"¡AJÁ!" _\- Me sentía realmente avergonzado. Aunque he de admitir que usted se veía realmente esplendorosa, si me permite ser totalmente sincero de ahora en más.

\- Está bien... - contestó ella, sonrojándose ante la penetrante mirada del profesor de pociones sobre ella. - Me sentía terrible en ese vestido, como si hubiese estado desnuda. ¡Podía vérseme,media espalda!

Y un poco más, pero no era tan estúpido como para admitirlo. Al menos no, frente a ella y no ahora.

\- El señor Weasley tiene buen gusto. La conoce...

\- No, no me conoce en lo absoluto. - le interrumpió y Severus guardó silencio. - le dije un millón de veces, que ese tipo de atuendos no me gustan. Siempre terminamos haciendo lo que él quiere.

\- Y eso es tan molesto. Mucho más cuando usted es la nueva ministra de magia, es usted quien debería llevar los pantalones en la relación.

Hermione se permitió reír y de inmediato se cubrió la boca con las manos, mirando los diferentes retratos de la habitación, interesados en su presencia.

\- Oh, ya siquiera puedo reír sin que algún periodista me persiga.

\- Si se casara conmigo, seguramente nadie la perseguiría. ¿Quién querría saberlo todo sobre mi vida? Soy tan... - se tomó su tiempo para enfatizar ese _tan_. - aburrido...

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida y trató de no reírse más, mientras el profesor de pociones soltaba una carcajada al aire.

Aquel sonido llamó poderosamente su atención y no de mala manera. Jamás lo había escuchado reír y aquella tonada grave, retumbó en sus oídos.

\- Estoy segura de que, por omisión, usted terminaría siendo famoso conmigo. ¡Si me fotografían hasta mientras como!

\- Qué mal, en verdad que lo lamento. - dijo el hombre con otra sonrisa, lo más sincera que podía. - estoy seguro de que yo no sería buen material visual, si estoy lleno de cicatrices hasta donde es humanamente posible... lastimarse.

\- Habrán algunas que consideren eso como misterioso y atractivo. Como herencias de una guerra bien librada. - dijo ella y le pareció que trataba de sentir empatía.

¿O le coqueteaba a caso? Así todo sería más fácil. Esperaba que fuese lo segundo y tendría un 60% del terreno amansado.

\- Detecto en usted... ¿un cumplido? Si vamos a ser honestos...

\- Encontrará a una mujer que quiera casarse con usted, de eso estoy segura. Si debo admitir algunas cosas, ahora que estamos bajo la política de ser honestos el uno con el otro, desde que era niña llegué a admirarlo. Sí, fui muy estúpida puesto que usted solo me llamaba: _sabelotodo insufrible_, pero llegué a acostumbrarme a ello. Pese a que pociones no era su materia favorita, llegué a admirar todos los conocimientos que tenía sobre la materia y la dedicación que prestaba a ello.

Por obligación, pero no lo iba a admitir.

\- Y bueno, luego de que supimos la verdad de su amor platónico con la madre de Harry...

Que no lo dijera. Que no dijera: _"comprendimos que tenía su corazoncito"_.

\- Gracias. - dijo primero. - y en verdad lamento haberle molestado tanto, durante su época escolar. Usted era tan inteligente como Evans y la verdad me costaba mucho trabajo, tener que educar a su hijo y de paso, a una jovencita que se le pareciere.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente y si le hace sentir mejor, lo perdono. No le guardo rencor alguno, descuide.

Había tal vez, ¿esperanzas? Hasta casi se sentía mal por intentar destruirle la vida. Pero no, ella le había dado un reto y en verdad era demasiado terco como para retroceder.

\- Si mi presencia no le repugna y quiere escapar de todos los reporteros de chismografía, ¿por qué no me acompaña a desayunar? Es una interesante plática, pero me temo que la necesidad llama y estoy seguro de que mi sola persona, podrá espantar a cualquiera que quiera acercársele.

La joven sonrió y asintiendo en silencio, se puso de pie y se detuvo tras el jefe de Slytherin. El hombre abrió la puerta y cediéndole el paso con un ademán un tanto exagerado, salió tras ella y preguntándose un par de cosas.

Si fuese un auto volador, cuánta distancia debía guardar de una escoba frente a él.

Caminar a distancia prudente, respetar los límites. Que no se espantara al primer contacto.

\- ¿Qué tenía el ponche anoche? La profesora McGonagall amaneció con una terrible jaqueca y usted, profesor Snape, amaneció más amable que de costumbre. Bueno, que siempre.

\- Puede llamarme Severus... si yo puedo llamarla a usted, Hermione. Es ya fastidioso, el estar diciendo Granger todo el tiempo. Ya usted no es mi estudiante y ahora es ministra de magia. Aunque aún le debo el respeto que se merece, así que por ahora será la señorita Hermione.

¿Qué?

\- Oh, me alaga profesor... ¿Severus? Pues sí, puede llamarme Hermione. Si le place hacerlo, no le detendré. Aunque usted sigue llamando a Harry y a Ron, Weasley y Potter.

\- De ellos no me interesa hablar, señorita Hermione. Es por eso.

Y no iba a cambiarlo por señora de Weasley. No lo iba a permitir, hasta le hacía un favor.

La joven volvió a reír y no supo por qué, pero le pareció una risa muy agradable.

En verdad, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo por _"amor"_?

Al entrar en el gran comedor, apenas podía ver por la cantidad de flashes que aparecían de la nada. Fotografías aquí y allá.

\- Seguramente pronto publicarán una revista entera de Corazón de Bruja, diciendo que ahora salgo con mi ex profesor de pociones. Y, por favor, si alguien trata de contactarlo para que de una entrevista, no diga nada falso o comprometedor.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así? Aunque he de admitir que usted merece casarse con un hombre, no con un niño al que todavía cuida su madre.

\- Ron ya no vive con su madre, me temo. Además; no es su culpa. La señora Weasley quedó muy afectada luego de la muerte de uno de sus hijos y ahora lo sobreprotege aún más que antes. Aunque ya no haya guerra alguna.

\- Mis más sinceras condolencias. Esos gemelos fueron el mártir del colegio, pero nunca desee que terminara de esa forma.

\- Se lo agradezco. He de admitir que el nuevo usted me gusta. Ya veo que interiorizó la conversación que tuvimos anoche. Siga así, más amable y seguramente encontrará esposa muy pronto. - dijo la mujer, apartándose y caminando en dirección a la mesa principal. Minerva se masajeaba la sien con insistencia. - gracias por su grata compañía. Merlín, nunca pensé que diría algo como eso.

Claro que se casaría pronto y ella sería su flamante esposa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 2.2 Diciembre primero 7:00 pm**

Tiempo restante: 30 días.

El desayuno más tranquilo que había tenido jamás. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos y realmente hasta casi extrañaba a Albus y sus estúpidos comentarios.

No. La verdad no los extrañaba en absoluto y el hecho de que Minerva, la gran y nueva directora del colegio, tuviera una resaca del tamaño de un dragón colacuerno húngaro, tampoco tenía precio.

Se podía acostumbrar, sin nadie sobre su hombro diciéndole qué hacer. ¡Oh hermosa nueva vida!

Y sin apartar el hecho de que el baboso de Weasley no se encontraba presente, no podía ser más perfecto.

Podía lamerle los pies a la nueva ministra, por un rato. Trabajo en lo que era muy bueno. Al parecer.

\- Gracias por su compañía, profesor Snape. Fiel a su comentario de que nadie se nos acercaría si nos veían juntos.

\- Siempre cumplo lo que prometo. También debería lanzarme a la candidatura como ministro de magia.

\- Pero ganar solo por su intimidante apariencia, no sería justo. - rió la joven a su lado y sabía que anotaba puntos extra, contando chistes estúpidos. El trabajo de Weasley, pero que también le tocaba.

\- Ahora que estamos solos y quiero decir, sin nadie que pueda interrumpirnos, quisiera hacerle una pregunta que ha estado rondando mi cabeza por horas y sin ánimos de ofender y siendo totalmente honesto, como le prometí antes... ¿qué ve en personas como Weasley? Quiero decir, no es el tipo de hombre para una hermosa y culta dama como usted, señorita Hermione.

Rogando que su pregunta fuese bien recibida y no se pasara de la raya.

\- Ron es un buen muchacho, aunque usted nunca quiera aceptarlo. Es educado a su manera y es diferente. No quiero un hombre que me trate como si fuese una porcelana costosísima y fuera a romperme. Quiero que sea único, que represente un reto para mí. Que hagamos cosas diferentes, algo totalmente nuevo y que al final aprenda algo de ello. Para eso es la vida, para aprender uno del otro.

Pues él tenía mucho que enseñar, si quería tanto aprender. Especialmente, cómo jugar con alguien y de forma eficaz. Cómo vengarse sin daños colaterales.

\- Ya veo. Pero está usted, muy enamorada... ¿no? Porque si no, casarse a los apurones y sin amor de por medio.

\- Bueno sí, lo amo. - respondió Hermione, reflexionando por un momento y tomando un sorbo de su copa con cerveza de hidromiel.

\- Lo ha pensado mucho, me temo. Eso me hace pensar que a usted, su propia ley le ha tomado también por sorpresa.

\- Confesaré que también quise disfrutar mi noviazgo. La cámara de consejo ministerial me advirtió que solo obtendría el cargo, si aplicaba la ley de matrimonio obligatorio y la concepción de bebés con el fin de repoblar la comunidad. ¿Cómo podría yo, tener un bebé con la edad que tengo justo ahora?

\- Ya veo. Y seguro teme que Weasley salga huyendo y la deje plantada en el altar. Un gran chisme para todas las revistas y jamás le permitirían olvidarlo.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, mientras el profesor disfrutaba del placer momentáneo, del terror psicológico. Tenía que destruir ese amor, de una forma u otra. Antes del final del mes.

Y el día pasaba sin detalles significativos para la raza humana, pero para Severus Snape, eran milésimas de segundos, desperdiciados.

Al menos podía seguir su plan de ejercicios. Haciendo flexiones y leyendo tantos libros como fuera posible. Memorizando líneas de libros de misterio, románticos _(sin vomitar)_, leyendo un par de chistes inteligentes.

Increíble todo lo que podía encontrar en la biblioteca de la escuela. Seguro buscaba un libro erótico y lo encontraba. En fin, los libros de transfiguración y las aburridas clases de Minerva, eran un buen par de pesas para su ya antigua musculatura.

Bueno, no tan antigua. Solo necesitaba seguirle el paso a los jóvenes de la época.

Sudaba casi como un cerdo y se imaginó que Longbottom sudaría igual que él, si en algún momento pensara en dejar de comer. No más la idea, seguro lo pondría tan nervioso y sudoroso como él estaba en aquel momento.

Otro matrimonio que jamás entendería. Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. Tal para cual.

Pero en aquel momento necesitaba de un descanso y soltando los pesados libros de transformaciones, que cayeron al suelo y haciendo el único ruido en su despacho, que sobresaltó a los pocos retratos que aún conservaba, se tumbó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos por unos minutos, pensativo.

Cómo conquistarla. Cómo quitarle la _"ensalada insípida de zanahorias"_, de su dieta. Tenía que haber una forma, pero no quería recurrir a los juegos sucios de sembrar mentiras y engaños entre ellos. No, quería que ella sola se enamorara de su persona y solo había un par de poderosas razones para ello.

O usaba su don de la palabra _(con previo entrenamiento por supuesto. Sabía conquistar, pero Hermione era un "espécimen" totalmente atípico para él)_, o utilizaba el físico como atractivo. Un momento comprometedor que trajera como consecuencia, un contacto físico.

Pero lo físico siempre era relativamente fácil. La iba a conquistar con la palabra y la lección estaría demostrada.

Y mientras pensaba, cayó rendido en los brazos de morfeo. Soñar era algo realmente detestable, sólo tenía recuerdos de guerra y segundos contados donde no sabía si sobreviviría o tendría una desagradable muerte. Nagini, aquel terrible ardor en su cuello.

Pero aquella noche había resultado diferente. Soñaba que, literalmente se bañaba en vino y no solo eso. Soñaba que una hermosa figura femenina, lamía las cascadas de vino que caían por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Sin dejar una sola gota o centímetro de piel sin recorrer.

Circe, cómo ansiaba ver más allá de ese vestido negro. Desnudarla y soñar más, a sabiendas de lo que encontraría debajo. Qué clase de inocente ropa interior, qué clase de pechos, suave piel y el aroma de sus largos rizos. Si tal vez su bello púbico era igual de adorable que toda ella.

Adorable, una nueva palabra aprendida. Algo que nunca usaría a no ser que la circunstancia ameritara...

Y había despertado con una _"adorable"_ erección que realmente deseaba poder explotar en su interior, una y otra vez, hasta cansarse.

¿Qué hacía con ello ahora? Jamás en su vida habría imaginado que tendría sueños sexuales con algún estudiante y mucho menos con la sabelotodo insufrible de Hermione Granger.

Un desagradable sonido en la puerta, pareciendo que alguien tocaba, lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones y esperaba que su túnica pudiera cubrir a su atento amigo que seguía tan erecto y aunque el sueño acabara y la idea de que alguna de las profesoras estuviera afuera y pudiera darse cuenta de ello, rondara en su cabeza.

Al abrir la puerta, su deseo no disminuyó. En cambio, su miembro palpitó con más fuerza.

Weasley. Se la quitaría de las manos y pasaría unas lindas noches, seduciéndola hasta que gritara extasiada.

\- Weasley, ¿a qué debo el honor de su presencia?

\- Hermione me pidió que viniera a verlo. Quería que le entregara éste documento que le servirá, si llega a encontrar a alguien con quien contraer nupcias. Solo escriben sus nombres y mágicamente estarán casados, sin la presencia del ministro. Está hechizado para no aceptar alguna trampa o ilegalidad. Le aseguré que no creo que usted sea capaz de encontrar una novia, pero ella insiste. Y cree que tal vez sí, qué graciosa.

Por supuesto.

\- Nervioso por contraer nupcias, asumo. - respondió Snape con sus desiguales dientes amarillentos, en una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- No tanto como lo estará su futura novia, pero realmente amo a Hermione y casarnos es nuestro siguiente paso.

Maldición, odiaba a ese chico y le iba a demostrar quién mandaba.

\- Ya veo. Espero que Granger esté segura de lo que quiere. Hace poco tuve el placer de desayunar con ella y no la noté tan segura.

\- ¿El placer? Pues no lo sé, es algo a los apurones...

\- Pero si realmente lo amara, aunque así fuera, no dudaría en casarse con usted. ¿O me equivoco? Al final de cuentas, ella lo escogió como pareja potencial y no debería tener dudas, si tenía entendido que el cargo solo lo ganaría de aprobar la ley de matrimonio obligatorio.

Ah qué placer poder sembrar la duda, aunque así no fuese la forma en que quisiera finalmente vencer.

\- Qué podría usted saber de amor acaso. Yo ese tonto cuento de la madre de Harry, no me lo trago.

Ahora lo consideraba un doble reto.


	8. Chapter 8

** Capítulo 3: **Diciembre 2, 07:00 am.

Tiempo restante: 29 días.

Se había levantado más temprano de lo que usualmente acostumbraba y se dijo que el esfuerzo solo valía la pena, si después de la dulce victoria, obtenía un buen sexo. Por supuesto que sí.

Trotar alrededor del castillo, resultaba ser un gran riesgo y tenía preparadas un montón de excusas en mente, si alguien lo encontraba en aquella vergonzosa circunstancia.

Pero cada una era peor que la otra, así que dudaba que alguien le creyera. ¡Las cosas que hacía por gustarle a una mujer! Y más valía que lo apreciara.

Las cicatrices no podía cambiarlas, tampoco su larga nariz y su grasoso cabello, pero quizá podía _"maquillarlos" _un poco y con algún consejo de alguna de las profesoras de la institución.

Eso iba a doler, su figura como el temido profesor de pociones iba a caer como una mosca, en papel atrapa moscas. Pero pensaba que sobreviría a la humillación pública y todo por Hermione Granger y por la lección a enseñar.

Ni siquiera tenía la ropa indicada para trotar. Había tenido que hacer magia, literalmente, recordando algún inutil hechizo de transformación que Minerva le había enseñado en el pasado, para transformar sus largas túnicas en un short para correr. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto de sus pálidas piernas cuyo único constraste era el vello negro sobre ellas.

Imbécil de Weasley y seguramente su estupido cuerpo escultural. Eliminando todo pensamiento homosexual de su cabeza, por supuesto.

En fin, luego de su quinta vuelta a paso rápido, ya sentía que le faltaba el aliento y que debía parar. Por Merlín que ya no era un adolescente y sentía que moriría de un ataque al corazón. El día comenzaba a tornarse frío y oscuro, diciembre claro. Mejor regresar al castillo, antes de enfermar.

Tenía que concentrarse en otros detalles, antes de desayunar. Tomar una buena ducha y prácticamente oler como las rosas, tratar de hacer algo con ese "desagradable" cabello y quizá un poco de perfume. ¿Donde encontraba todo lo necesario? ¿Alguna tienda mágica? ¿Tiendas muggles?

A alguien tenía que pedirle consejo.

\- Hermione... te amo... - repetía una y otra vez frente al espejo de sus habitaciones privadas. Realmente era malo para confesar sus más profundos sentimientos. Y no había tenido práctica alguna con Lily Evans. Ya la había llamado sangre sucia y mucho antes de siquiera llegar a algo más que una simple amistad. Tenía que evitar eso, el utilizar el término sangre sucia. - te amo... querido corazón.

Oh Circe y fundadores de Hogwarts, iba a morir pronunciando otra de esas cursilerías de libros. Pero tenía que sonar muy convincente, si quería el premio mayor.

Detalles, flores, pequeños regalos quizá artesanales. Era una mujer sencilla, así que tenía que ser creativo. Y eso haría, una investigación de campo.

A tiempo para desayunar. Minerva parecía tener mejor humor.

\- Minerva, te ves esplendorosa ésta mañana. - dijo haciendo una pequeña prueba, luego de sentarse en su correspondiente puesto en la mesa de profesores del gran comedor.

\- Oh Dumbledore, ¿sigo ebria? ¿ He escuchado bien acaso?- comentó la mujer, dándose la vuelta para mirar al hombre a su lado, sorprendida.

\- Pues sí, escuchaste bien. Me contenta que ya no tengas jaqueca. Poppy ha hecho un buen trabajo.

\- Qué es lo que quieres, ¿por qué tan amable? Acaso mataste a alguien y quieres hacerte el inocente...

¿Por qué ninguna, aceptaba el cumplido?

\- Solo trato de ser amable y condescendiente. - respondió el hombre, con tranquilidad. - primero se quejan de que soy muy grosero y burdo, pero tampoco puedo ser amable...

-Tampoco es para tanto, Severus. Si quieres ser amable, muy bien. Pero no creas que con eso basta para que te firme el documento de matrimonio.

Ni en broma.

\- Hablando de ello, siempre tuve una pequeña curiosidad al respecto. - dijo, adoptando su mejor aspecto de curiosidad. - ¿ cuál es el perfil del hombre perfecto, Minerva?

La mujer al principio no respondió, preguntándose si había escuchado bien y limpiándose uno de los oídos, disimuladamente con uno de sus dedos. Luego de que estuvo segura del mensaje escuchado, rió tan fuerte que casi dejaba caer la copa de jugo de calabaza que pensaba tomar de la mesa.

\- No existe el hombre perfecto, Severus, así que no te preocupes en tratar de parecértele.

Por qué diablos insistía en hablar con Minerva.

\- Pero si quieres saber qué clase de hombre es mejor, yo diría que los intelectuales y estoy segura que Irma Pince coincidirá conmigo. Bueno, a ambas nos gusta la música clásica, la lectura y el arte.

¡Por Merlín, Minerva e Irma Pince eran su pareja ideal! Un escalofrío desagradable, recorrió su cuerpo de inmediato.

\- Pero no siempre es el mejor modelo. Puede resultar aburrido. Quizá un hombre aventurero, un poco fornido pero no demasiado. Además, si quisieras encontrar una novia... yo te recomendaría que al menos te broncearas un poco y te hicieras una mascarilla facial con polvo de ninfas. La piel queda casi como nueva y muy suave. Pareces como muerto.

Ni en un millón de años. A Granger le tenía que gustar como era, sí o sí. Bañarse, peinarse y vestirse bien. Nada más que eso.

El trato era conquistarla tal cual era y demostrarle que hasta él podía casarse. Fuese guapo o no.

\- Ni siquiera son capaces de decidir qué les gusta más en un hombre. - replicó Snape, fastidiado.

\- Por supuesto que no. Si fuésemos hombres, lo unico que llamaría nuestra atención, sería un par de senos y un buen trasero.

Culpable. Amaba los hermosos pechos y un buen par de nalgas.

\- Nosotros somos directos y vamos al grano.

\- Sí, me imagino. Sexo solamente.

Pero no todo el tiempo. ¿De qué le valía una mujer hermosa, si resultaba ser tan insípida como Weasley? No, que tuviera una hermosa voz, que tuviera cultura general y buen gusto musical al menos. Él también era exigente.

\- ¿No habías sido tú, aquel que pidió el hechizo para ceñirse la ropa al cuerpo? Ésta mañana logré recordarlo como por arte de magia. Creí que había sido Trelawney, pero entre tú y ella, la mejor de las peores opciones, tiene que ser tú. ¡Imagínatela usando algo ceñido al cuerpo!

¿Por qué? ¿Ella sí podía imaginárselo a él?

\- Funciona mejor con cuero, pero tú no usas eso. Asegúrate de no asfixiarte mientras lo usas o terminar afectando tu ya sabes qué. No me vayas a echar la culpa después.

\- Te dije que no era para mí. - murmuró entre dientes y la mujer lo ignoró por completo.

\- Y yo te dije que uno de los dos, es un mal mentiroso.

Los consejos de belleza no parecían provenir de Minerva y no era tan tonto como para insistir y continuar humillándose. Necesitaba ir directamente a la fuente.

Y su fuente hablaba felizmente con Luna Lovegood. Maldición.

\- Señorita Hermione, pero qué grata sorpresa. Nuevamente. Señorita Lovegood.

\- Profesor Snape. - dijeron al unísono.

\- Supongo que están ultimando detalles de sus bodas.

\- Estamos discutiendo quién se casa primero, así no escogemos la misma fecha y así ambas podremos asistir a la boda de la otra y ser madrinas. - dijo Luna con mucha alegría.

Más le valía a Hermione, no cuadrar alguna fecha sin su consentimiento. Ya que ambos se casarían al final de cuentas.

\- Ya veo. Imagino una gran celebración.

\- Y usted también está invitado, por supuesto. - dijo Hermione. - todos están invitados. Una boda tan especial, solo ocurre una vez.

Si consideraba su boda con Weasley como especial, tenía que esperar a ver todo lo que la prensa publicaría, una vez que ambos estuvieran casados.

\- Pero me temo que no sabría que usar para semejante celebración. Cualquier cosa que use, seguramente se ve grotesca en mi persona.

\- Usted no se ve mal, profesor Snape. No exagere tampoco. - respondió Hermione, en tanto que Luna asentía con la cabeza. - está un poco descuidado en apariencia, pero si le pone un poco de esmero a su guardarropa y quizá a otras cosas...

¿Como qué?

\- Noto que ha estado haciendo ejercicio o eso me parece, por su expresión de agotamiento. Eso es un progreso. - comentó Luna y hasta el sol de aquellos días, no entendía cómo se daba cuenta de todo.

\- Ejercicio, ¿eh? Veo que ya trata de impresionar a alguien. ¿Conocemos a la afortunada quien le roba el sueño, profesor?

Oh...sí.

\- Solo he estado cargando libros y ayudando a Minerva con las reparaciones del castillo. - mintió. - he descubierto una entrañable fascinación por ayudar a los demás, ahora que estoy vivo. Gracias a Potter. - se obligó a decir eso último.

\- Me alegro por usted, me agradan los hombres serviciales. - dijo Hermione y Snape sonrió inocentemente.

Merlín, ¡qué bueno era para mentir!

-Tenía que verlo para creerlo. - escuchó una voz tras él, una voz que conocía bastante bien.

\- Potter... pero qué... gusto verlo. - tardó más de lo esperado en saludarlo y se sintió terriblemente falso.

Pero tenía que ser maduro y dejar las riñas del pasado atrás, demostrarle a Hermione Granger que podía ser amable con cualquiera y capaz de estar en la misma habitación con Weasley y Potter, sin explotar en miles de pedacitos.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sobrevivido y muy bien, profesor Snape.

¿Y se lo iba a restregar en la cara todo el tiempo? Montaba un monumento en agradecimiento por su heroico trabajo, ¿quizá?

\- Pues sí, tuve... mucha suerte de que usted estuviera en el lugar indicado y en el momento justo.

Ninguno podía creer la reciente amabilidad de aquel hombre.

Resiste solo un poco, demuéstrale que eres capaz de soportar a sus horrendos amigos.

\- Le agradezco que quiera darme el crédito, pero se merecía sobrevivir luego de todo lo que hizo por mí y mi madre.

Casi, pero casi que llegaba a sentir lástima por destruirle la vida a Hermione Granger.

Pero no lo suficiente y seguramente que Potter terminaría odiándolo y arrepintiéndose de haberle salvado la vida.

\- Y ahora sólo necesita una esposa. - dijo Hermione. - pero estoy segura de que con una historia tan conmovedora como su historia de amor con la madre de Harry, le conseguirá una mujer de inmediato.

\- La he conmovido, ¿no es así?

\- Por supuesto, fue realmente romántico. Una lástima que la madre de Harry hubiese muerto y sin saber cuánto la amaba. Nunca creímos que fuese capaz de amar de esa manera.

Eso le dio varias ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 3.1:** diciembre 2, 05:00 pm

Tiempo restante: 29 días

Siempre había querido caminar alrededor de Hogwarts, sin presión alguna. No tenía que estudiar, no tenía deberes que entregar. Ahora era ministra de magia y prácticamente podía controlarlo todo.

Ahora podía hacer prácticamente todo aquello, en pro del bienestar ciudadano, que siempre había querido.

Matrimonio no era precisamente lo primero que había pensado, pero no veía otra solución. Apenas y conocía a Ronald Weasley como tal. Sí, habían estudiado juntos por años, pero apenas se conocían en la cara de la felicidad, sin la presión de una incómoda guerra. Y ahora, lamentablemente, debían casarse y concebir un hijo.

\- Te ves cansada, Hermione. - escuchó que alguien se unía a su caminata por los pasillos. Ginny no tardó en alcanzarla y bajo la luz del ocaso, pudo ver brillar su anillo de compromiso.

\- Realmente lo estoy y ni siquiera estoy juramentada aún. ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Tienes que tomarlo con calma, pensar en todo lo que va a suceder. Una vez juramentada, claro.

\- Qué crees que pase, ¿eh? Tendremos que casarnos y no creo que estemos realmente listas. Mucho menos para concebir. Nunca pensé que sucedería tan rápido.

\- Creo que personas como el profesor Snape, tendrán más problemas que nosotras. Al menos nos casamos con personas que conocemos y nos aman. ¿Qué puede encontrar un hombre como él?

\- Parece que ya encontró a alguien, si Luna tiene razón y está ejercitándose. - rió la joven y Ginny la imitó de inmediato.

\- Ha estado actuando de manera sospechosa, debo admitir. No ha hecho más que preguntar sobre ti y todo lo que te place o no hacer. Se ha descrito a sí mismo, casi como tu pareja potencial. Si lo que voy a decir tuviera sentido, diría que está interesado en ti.

\- Lo hubieses visto durante la fiesta de recepción, hace dos días. ¡Me devoraba viva con la vista, en el vestido negro, y de paso es incapaz de admitirlo!

\- ¿Crees que esté desesperado y esté probando suerte contigo? Eso sería lo último, a sabiendas de que estás enamorada de Ron.

\- No creo que me ame, tal vez es solo un hombre. Tú comprendes, el vestido era muy provocador y pues no puede evitar su zona erógena primaria, ni sus pensamientos sexuales. Menos a su edad.

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que ya tenga? ¿40?

\- 39 seguramente. A los 30 años ya comienzas a involusionar y convertirte en un ser primitivo. Lo perdono, no es su culpa.

\- Yo que tú me cuidara, ese hombre no está en buenos pasos. ¿ Por qué tan bondadoso y de repente?

\- No puede evitar la ley, ni aunque intente lamerme los pies todo el día. Creo que ese era el antiguo trabajo de Lucius Malfoy. Las malas mañas se pegan, se nota.

\- Me causó mucha gracia, escucharlo describirse a sí mismo. - confesó Ginny, tratando de no sonreír y tomar el asunto con total seriedad. - ¿Crees que es un hombre guapo? Es muy delgado para mi gusto, pero seguramente tendrá músculos muy definidos. Quiero decir, tanto tiempo detrás de Voldemort y el director Dumbledore, tantos duelos librados y penosas huidas.

\- Seguramente luce mejor bajo ese montón de papel tapiz negro, de lo que en verdad admite. - meditó Hermione. - no es una belleza clásica, pero hay características muy atractivas.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- El profesor Snape, apartando su incómodo humor y sus ridículas remembranzas del pasado, en relación a nosotros, a Sirius y etc, es un buen hombre. Bueno, cuando Harry nos mostró sus memorias en el pensadero, me di cuenta de que lo habíamos juzgado sin saber toda la verdad. Ese hombre fue víctima de maltrato familiar y si bien no justifica su comportamiento actual, me ayuda a entenderlo un poco mejor. Casi puedo decir que me compadezco de todo lo que le ha sucedido en vida.

\- Olvidas la mejor parte. Cuando te llamaba sabelotodo insufrible y se encargaba personalmente de hacernos la vida de cuadritos.

\- No, no lo olvido y lo tengo tan marcado como mi viejo tatuaje en mi brazo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. - dijo la joven con pesar. - pero a diferencia de Bellatrix, Snape solo utiliza su carácter como escudo ante la realidad.

\- A veces creo que eres demasiado buena y que no te das cuenta de las cosas. De las malas intenciones.

\- ¿Crees que ese hombre quiera hacerme daño, después de todo lo que ha pasado ya?

\- Quizá tienes razón y ya se ha corregido. Quizá encuentre una esposa que cambie su vida y se convierta en un mejor hombre y ser humano. Si es que es posible.

\- Considérame loca si quieres, pero tengo el presentimiento, de que el profesor Snape ha cambiado y ya no es el mismo. Que ahora puede disfrutar de su libertad y hacer todo aquello que le plazca. Si bien es cierto que la ley aún le obliga, al menos puede pensar en lo que debe hacer, como empezar una nueva vida. Al lado de la mujer que ame.

\- Pero solo tiene 30 días para cambiar de vida... ¿Crees que encontrará el amor, así de fácil? ¿Que cambiará tan rápido?

\- Luna ya lo dijo, se ejercitaba y parecía pedirnos consejo sobre mujeres, gustos y apariencias. Quizá ya existe tal afortunada.

\- ¿Minerva? - cuestionó Ginny con una sonrisa de complicidad. - los vi conversar en la mañana, en la mesa del comedor. Pensé que se conocían ya lo suficiente como para pedir consejo.

\- Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, Ginny. Quién sabe, a lo mejor creyó que así era y se dio cuenta de que Minerva era mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron por unos minutos y se imaginaron a Snape tratando de hablar de amor y siendo romántico en la cama. Difícil de pensar y Hernione se preguntó a sí misma, qué clase de secretos, albergaba aquel misterioso hombre.

La encontraba atractiva, pero estaba segura que ella no era de las de su tipo. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar... ¿y si Ginny tenía razón y estaba tratando de jugar con ella? De engatuzarla para salir bien librado de aquella molesta ley matrimonial?

En su cabeza no cabía semejante opción, como que Snape la amara y tratara de competir con Ron Weasley, por su afecto. Aunque no podía explicar su reciente interés hacia su persona, pero pensaba que solamente la usaba como modelo para conquistar a Minerva. Quiza le notaba algún parecido.

De lgual forma, casarse con él sonaba a toda una locura. Tenía que volver a admitir que tenía cualidades que llamaban su atención, pero dudaba que sus personalidades pudieran encajar.

No eran tan parecidos, ¿o sí? Les gustaba leer, quizá un partido de ajedrez no mágico (el tablero de ajedrez mágico, era una barbarie). Quizá un poco de música clásica o jazz suave. Quizá estudiar alguna cosa, preparar alguna poción experimental.

Merlín, tenían mucho más en común... Que ella y Ron.

¿Y si de eso se trataba y por ende, intentaba conquistarla a ella, puesto que era la única persona que en verdad lo comprendería y con quien se sentiría a gusto, estando casado?


	10. Chapter 10

** Capítulo 3.2 **Diciembre 2, 22:00 pm.

Tiempo restante: 29 días.

Prácticamente se había saltado la cena y había estado leyendo cuanto libro hubiese podido encontrar en el universo muggle, acerca del sexo.

No porque no tuviese idea alguna, al respecto del tema. No precisamente. Sin embargo, las veces que había concertado y tenido una relación sexual exitosa, terminaba siendo con alguna mujer ninfómana a la que le gustaba el sexo rudo y sin compromiso. No podía decir que había tenido alguna oportunidad de acostarse con alguien y que perdiera la virginidad con él.

Y si la había tenido alguna vez, las mujeres nunca se lo habían participado expresamente. No era de su gusto, tampoco, llevar a jovencitas a la cama. Por más preciosos que sus cuerpos fuesen, no quería mala fama y mucho menos como profesor de una institución tan renombrada. Aunque seguramente, a la mayoría de las mujeres de mediana edad con las que se había acostado, les había dado clases en la institución o había estudiado con alguna de ellas.

Granger no era como ellas, estaba plenamente seguro y también, de que debía recurir a nuevas tácticas para tener éxito. Ser lo más dulce posible, aunque fuese en contra de sus principios y aunque fuese en contra de sus deseos más impuros, de simplemente desgarrar su ropa y hacerlo en cualquier parte posible.

A veces hasta se asustaba él mismo, de sus propias ideas.

\- _"Si se trata de la primera vez de su pareja, sea realmente cuidadoso. Trate de ser paciente y no apresure el momento, ya que ello solo provocará tensión y posterior incomodidad a la hora del coito. Asegúrele que previamente se ha realizado estudios sobre enfermedades venéreas y de estar sano, que no tiene nada que temer. En caso de lo contrario, por favor supenda la relación sexual y acuda a un médico. No exponga a su pareja y a sí mismo, a un gran peligro."_

¿Enfermedades venéreas? No tenía alguna, que él supiera. Pero tampoco estaba de más asegurarse. Por su tranquilidad y la de ella. Tampoco quería matarla, solo por darle una lección.

\- _"Tómese su tiempo en los juegos previos, no acelere las cosas. Disfrute de su pareja y permítale disfrutar de usted. Realice juegos previos que incluyan explorar el cuerpo, besos y caricias, estimulación oral, todo aquello que relaje a su pareja, antes del momento de la penetración. Es importante que esté preparada mentalmente para dicho acto y lo más relajada posible o de lo contrario, podrá experimentar mucha incomodidad y temor a futuras ocasiones. Abrácela en todo momento y afírmele que siempre existirá un pequeño dolor, pero que se acostumbrará mientras más se relaje y más se permita disfrutar del momento. Que no piense demasiado al respecto y que simplemente se deje llevar por las diferentes sensaciones corporales."_

¿Que deje de pensar? ¿Qué acaso ese libro no conocía a Hermione Granger? Estaba seguro de que como ella todo lo sabía y leía, ya conocía los pormenores del sexo y sus implicaciones. Sin embargo, no estaba mal documentarse y tomar en cuenta las sugerencias de aquellos dichosos libros. Estaba seguro de que era una mujer tan inocente como él era feliz de no escuchar a Albus Dumbledore (realmente mucho), así que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

\- _"El tamaño no es tan importante y nunca existe una medida que resulte agradable para todas. Mucho puede ser incómodo como poco puede ser insuficiente para el placer de su pareja. Simplemente encuentre la mejor forma de satisfacer sus necesidades mutuas, sin preocuparse por el aspecto."_

Se miró en el espejo, completamente desnudo. Bueno, no tenía el mejor de los cuerpos ni tampoco la mejor apariencia, pero estaba satisfecho con un par de cosas.

La delgada línea de vello que recorría desde el pecho hasta sus genitales. Estaba seguro de que algunas mujeres lo encotraban sensual. Al menos, aquellas con las que había estado. Y también, de que tenía un buen tamaño de varita. Había conseguido satisfacerlas hasta los momentos y ninguna se había quejado de su desempeño.

Sí, tenía cicatrices aquí y allá, pero seguro también Granger y por educación, como ella jamás decía algo que pudiera ofender a otros, lo encontraba sensual y apetecible.

Quizá se tenía en muy alta estima, pero no era el mejor momento para ponerse a dudar. Tenía que actuar rápido, el tiempo se acababa.

Y más valía comenzar con una de las tácticas más antiguas, de la vieja escuela y que conocía muy bien.

Un pequeño regalo de navidad anticipado. ¿Y qué regalar a una mujer tan culta, inteligente y por sobre todas las cosas, tan malditamente suspicaz como para darse cuenta de cualquiera de sus movimientos?

Tenía que ser algo inocente que no levantara sospecha alguna y que de paso pudiera encontrar en su propio despacho, ya que no tenía tiempo para salir y comprar algo. Seguramente todas las tiendas ya estaban cerradas o quizá no, pero se rehusaba a caminar en medio de las ofertas navideñas.

Un libro, claro. Y sabía qué libro era el mejor para su plan. Se apresuró a buscar entre sus cosas y en cuanto hubo encontrado el objeto en cuestión, conjuró un par de hechizos de limpieza y restauradores, hasta que el libro lució prácticamente como nuevo.

Y decía prácticamente porque tenía que lucir como algo personal, antiguo e invaluable o ella no creería la historia.

Abrió la puerta con la mayor prisa posible y siempre mirando su reloj de bolsillo, deseando interiormente que Hermione no fuese de ese tipo de mujer, como Minerva, que siempre se acostaban temprano y muy aburridas, para darle el regalo a tiempo.

Casi puso el grito en el cielo, al encontrarla aún en el comedor y charlando con un par de elfos. No tardó en abordarla, tratando de adoptar una inocente expresión.

\- Señorita Hermione, pensaba que no la encontraría sino hasta el amanecer. Escuché que se marchaba en un par de días y pensé que era el mejor momento para otorgarle un regalo de navidad adelantado.

\- Pues sí, hay mucho que hacer. Pensé que no tendría el placer de volver a verlo, luego de que no se presentara a cenar. Creí que algo malo le había ocurrido. ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Dijo _regalo de navidad_?

\- Estuve realmente ocupado organizando el despacho y tratando de encontrar su regalo. No fue una tarea fácil.

\- Supongo que no. Papá siempre decía eso también.

Severus soltó una carcajada de pronto y Hermione sonrió. Miró el libro que el profesor de pociones le ofrecía y sus ojos brillaron al notar el título.

\- Oh el famoso caso de Jack el destripador. Tantos años sin leerlo, por Merlín.

\- Imaginé que sinpatizaríamos de inmediato. Lamento no haberlo envuelto, pero no soy bueno en ese asunto de regalar y pensé que quizá lo disfrutaría más de ésta forma y con una taza de té en mi despacho, mientras yo termino de organizar el resto de los libros. No me malinterprete, solo es una inocente invitación. Allí nadie podrá molestarla y podrá leer con toda la paz y tranquilidad que ese libro amerite.

\- Le tomaré la palabra.

Perfecto.

El camino al despacho estuvo tranquilo y en silencio, lo que le llevó a pensar que necesitaba estudiar nuevos temas de conversación, para evitar los ratos de silencio de los que Ginny Weasley siempre hablaba.

Al entar había poca iluminación pero la suficiente como para que Hermione pudiera leer. La joven pensó ocupar el asiento de visitas, aquel que siempre le traía recuerdos de su juventud, castigada y en manos de Snape, en cuanto el hombre hizo un gesto para que ocupara la silla junto a su escritorio.

Y ella con una sonrisa y un suave _"gracias"_, así lo hizo. Le gustaba su nueva actitud amable, una gran mejoría.

En cuanto Hermione ya había leído un par de páginas y parecía inmersa en la lectura, Snape se puso en pie y apartándose de la silla de visitas. Había estado mirándola por un par de minutos y ligeramente distraído con su comportamiento al leer. Sus dedos pasando las páginas casi sin darse cuenta, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante el suspenso y sus pupilas dilatándose ante la sorpresa.

Preciosa, sí. Pobre Weasley.

\- Buscaré un par de cajas en el armario de pociones y volveré en unos minutos. Quédese el tiempo que guste.

Estaba seguro de que no le había escuchado en absoluto. Así que tomando otro libro, simplemente abandonó el despacho y sentándose en el suelo junto a la puerta, se dedicó a pasar las páginas y a leer detenidamente, mientras esperaba.

Tenía que ser el momento preciso o el plan se iría al caño. Quizá una media hora o un par de minutos más.

Se decidió por media hora y luego de transcurrido el tiempo, se dedicó a cerrar el libro y ponerse de pie, estirándose y ahogando un bostezo. Tenía que volver al despacho y asegurarse de no hacer ruido al entrar.

Y así lo hizo.

\- Señorita Granger. - dijo y ella pegó un brinco de inmediato, sin darse cuenta del hombre que se encontraba detenido junto a ella y con una expresión de confusión ante su reacción.

\- Oh por mi señor, me ha asustado... profesor Snape.

\- Soy desagradable, pero tampoco como para que me confunda con Jack el destripador y piense que voy a matarla...

Hermione quiso responder pero simplemente se sonrojó en respuesta y Snape, con los brazos tras su espalda, se tomó su tiempo para ejecutar la segunda parte de su plan.

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de repente y las luces de las velas se apagaron de un soplo, dejándolos sumidos en una total y absoluta oscuridad.

\- Oh Merlín. - escuchó y realmente pensaba que Hermione era capaz de resistir el miedo a un libro de suspenso, si le gustaban tanto. Agradeció que fuese todo lo contrario y mucho más al sentir un par de brazos a su alrededor. - ¿Severus? - dijo con una vocecilla y Snape tardó un poco en contestar.

-Descuide... todo va a estar bien, ¡lumos!

La habitación se iluminó de inmediato y el profesor de pociones se preparó para adoptar su mejor expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Hermione?

Hermione mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus brazos alrededor del hombre. Tardó un par de segundos en percatarse de la luz a su alrededor.

Al darse cuenta, se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- Yo... lo siento tanto...

\- Está bien, es algo que nos pasa a todos. - mintió y observó que Hermione se abrazaba a sí misma, ante el frío glacial que pasaba por la puerta del despacho. - será mejor que vaya a dormir, ya es muy tarde y hace mucho frío. - dijo, retirándose el grueso saco negro de su túnica y colocándoselo sobre los hombros. - le acompañaré hasta la puerta.

Hermione no dejó de sonreír ni excusarse durante todo el trayecto y Snape continuó diciendo que no había pasado nada, hasta que la joven alcanzó el vestíbulo.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estuviste? Te estuve buscando por todo el castillo. - La voz de Ron, la sobresaltó de inmediato.

\- Estaba dando un paseo y creo que me distraje.

\- ¿Qué es eso que traes puesto, de dónde lo sacaste? - preguntó ante el abrigo, claramente mucho más ancho que su novia.

\- Oh... esto. Tenía mucho frío y por casualidad, me encontré con el profesor Snape. Me lo prestó amablemente.

\- ¿Te lo prestó amablemente? ¿No pudo simplemente encender la chimenea?

\- No seas tonto, no puedes ponerte celoso por ésta tontería. Simplemente no se nos ocurrió.

No realmente.


	11. Chapter 11

** Capítulo 4. Diciembre 3, 08:00 am**

Tiempo restante: 27 días.

Harry Potter miraba a sus dos mejores amigos, una vez más, reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran estudiantes.

\- Qué se supone que haces, Hermione- preguntó Ron, al ver a su novia envolver un paquete.

\- El profesor me dio un regalo de navidad y quise regalarle algo también. Devolverle el gesto. No podía solo presentarme con su gabardina negra y las manos vacías.

\- Si no querías, podía ir yo mismo. Durante años, el profesor Snape me regaló un sin fin de castigos sin sentido. ¿También debería devolverle el gesto entonces? Amablemente lo habría hecho, con un par de hechizos.

\- No habrías podido siquiera tocarlo, es un profesor y por ende te habría puesto de rodillas de inmediato. Sin olvidar que también fue mortífago y en su juventud aprendió cuanto libro de magia negra pudiera encontrar.

Ron despegó los labios para replicar, pero no encontró argumento lo suficientemente lógico que no sonara a _"estoy malditamente celoso_".

\- No puedes estar celoso de una tontería así, Ron. Estamos hablando de Snape. ¿Crees que Hermione se enamoraría de un hombre como él?

\- Sí, Ron, es una idea ridícula. - confesó Ginny, tratando de no reír a costa de su hermano. - es como que yo dijera que estoy enamorada del profesor Flitwick. Simplemente imposible.

\- O quizá no y puede que me guste. - dijo Hermione con un tono de voz cargado de burla- tenemos muchas cosas en común, es sorprendente.

\- Pues no veo por qué tengas que regalarle algo o por qué te regaló algo a ti. Desde cuándo ese hombre entiende lo que significa regalar y sentir simpatía por alguien.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección al retrato para salir. Realmente esperaba que le gustara, estaba perfectamente empacado y le daba la impresión de que había puesto mucho esfuerzo, para algo tan poca cosa. Iba a destrozar el papel de regalo y el lazo, arrojándolos a la basura. No quería que pensara que tenía más clase que él, solo por envolver el regalo de esa manera.

Pero cómo diablos podría deducir algo como eso, tan solo con el papel para envolver y el cuidado que había puesto. En verdad que regalar a alguien como el profesor Snape, te sacaba fuera de base.

No sabía nada sobre béisbol, pero entendía la referencia por lo poco que Harry le había explicado al respecto.

\- Si quieres puedes esperar aquí, mientras yo entrego el regalo y la gabardina. - dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a Ron.

\- Ni hablar, quiero ver su expresión en cuanto reciba el regalo. Seguro creerá que va a explotar o que tiene un maleficio. Tengo que ver esa _ "bondad"_ de la que tanto hablan.

Pues seguro que era algo muy sorprendente de ver, pero no quería arruinarle la cuatro amigos se encaminaron hacia el despacho en las mazmorras y mientrad tanto, Hermione meditaba qué decir.

Al llamar a la puerta, su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo el hombre en el interior y Ron arqueó las cejas de inmediato. Eso no sonaba como un hombre amable.

\- Profesor Snape, soy Hermione Granger y quisiera que me permitiera entrar por favor.

Se escuchó un incómodo silencio donde se cuestionaron que el hombre los hubiese escuchado y luego un gran estruendo, como si alguien moviese muebles muy pesados.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el reflejo en las paredes, de llamas en la chimenea, iluminó el lugar rápidamente. El hombre les daba la espalda y no parecía haberse percatado de que la chica no venía sola. Había vino en una pequeña mesa junto al sofá y un par de libros apilados al pie de éste. Una tonada suave que parecía ser jazz. El despacho estaba totalmente diferente a lo que recordaban.

\- Wow- Ron fue el primero en hablar y ante el timbre de su desagradable voz, Snape se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

\- Weasley... Potter... Weasley- dijo y maldijo dentro de sí, por un instante. Tanto redecorar para nada.

\- Le traje un regalo, ya que usted se tomó la molestia de regalarme algo de su preciada colección de libros. Además de devolverle su gabardina que me prestó hace unas horas. Realmente no sé si le guste, espero que al menos tome en cuenta la intención.

El jefe de Slytherin, atónito, tomó el regalo de sus manos y miró el papel de regalo que lo cubría. El lazo era verde oscuro y el envoltorio tenía pinos de navidad con luces de muchos colores y una pequeña tarjeta que decía _"Se lo agradezco mucho, ha sido realmente amable y quisiera que aceptara este regalo como muestra de dicho agradecimiento. Feliz navidad."_

Por un momento trató de descifrar el contenido por el tamaño y la forma, pero realmente podía tratarse de cualquier cosa y eso lo puso realmente nervioso.

\- Por lo menos ábralo, por favor. - murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio inferior con expectación.

Así lo hizo y lo que encontró, no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Habanos? -preguntó Ron con curiosidad al ver la caja metálica y dorada, con un hermoso ornamento.

\- Pero no se trata de cualquier tipo. Son habanos costosísimos que se cree que al asesino Jack el destripador, le gustaba fumar. Es un artículo de colección muy costoso. Ya me aseguré de que no es falso.

\- ¿Y cómo pudo pagarlo?- preguntó el profesor de pociones, sorprendido.

\- Lamentablemente, pues con mi cargo como ministra. No me gusta abusar de mi poder pero...

Ahora prácticamente que estaba en dueda con ella. Por su expresión, Hermione se lo temía y de inmediato comenzó a excusarse.

\- No quise que pensara que su regalo es menos importante que el mío, solo quería darle algo tan valioso en recuerdos, como lo que usted me dio. Seguramente se trataba de un libro de su invaluable colección.

Era el mejor momento para otro plan, ésta vez improvisado.

\- Fue el último libro que Evans y yo, leímos juntos. - dijo con pesar que solamente Ron no creyó.

\- Me lo imaginaba...- suspiró Hermione con tristeza. - espero que éste regalo, pueda reparar ese hecho.

\- Nunca pude ser realmente honesto acerca de mis sentimientos, pero realmente la amaba y todavía no sé como vivir con ello.

Tenía que jugar en cada momento, sin importar quién estuviera presente. Debía mantener su mente enfocada en el juego y aprovechar cada oportunidad.

\- Estoy segura de que, en el cielo, ella ya lo sabe. - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Harry. - así como cuida de ti, Harry.

Todas esas cursilerías, pero si servía. Que sintiera compasión por su persona y la necesidad de consololarlo.

\- Su abrigo. - dijo antes de marcharse, mientras Ron trataba de no opinar sobre las mentiras que Snape estaba diciendo y que todos parecían creerse.

Y eso dijo, luego de que estuviera lejos de su despacho.

\- ¿Soy el único que no cree en sus mentiras? - dijo, al resto de sus amigos, mientras caminaban en dirección al vestíbulo. Minerva sostenía lo que parecían ser planos de construcción y Hagrid se encontraba detenido a un lado.

\- Debes dejar los prejuicios a un lado. - comentó Hermione y al escuchar la conversación, Minerva tuvo que intervenir.

\- Merlín se apiade de lo que voy a decir, pero a mí también me parece muy extraña, la actitud nueva de Severus y tengo que coincidir con Weasley.

\- Tienen que darle una oportunidad, estoy segura de que es capaz de cambiar.

\- No estarás, celoso... ¿cierto, Ronald? - cuestionó Hagrid y Ron se ruborizó de inmediato. - el profesor Snape no podría estar interesado en alguien como Hermione. Bueno alguien tan hermosa y talentosa como mi Hermione, puede tener a cualquier hombre que quiera.

Pero Snape no estaba interesada en ella, ¿o sí?

Y mientras, Severus acercaba el abrigo hasta su ganchuda nariz y percibía el dulce aroma, impregnado en cada uno de los hilos.

Suave perfume que realmente solo aceleraba el paso de la sangre a través de su varita. Atenta a la imagen viva de aquella mujer y en aquel negro vestido. Tenía una nueva misión, su primera relación sexual tenía que ser con ese vestido.

\- ¿Te dio un regalo? - preguntó Poppy con sorpresa, en tanto que Sprout no podía creerlo- algo ha de andar mal con ese hombre.

\- Yo sigo creyendo que fue un gesto muy amable. Me gusta el nuevo Severus Snape.

¿Qué seguía en el libro de planes? El regalo, un poco de terror para un corto abrazo y que se quedara con una de sus prendas, obligándola a volver. Y había vuelto, aunque con Weasley y compañía.

Tenía que quitársela de una buena vez y conocía la mejor forma. Lamentaba tener que usar a Lily para sus propósitos, pero era la única solución. Pronto partiría y tenía que darse prisa. Pero tenía que pensarlo bien para no dejar esquinas sueltas.

Después de ese día, lograría que al menos Hermione, no dejara de pensar en él.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 4.1 Diciembre 4, 21:00 pm**

Tiempo restante: 27 días.

Su estómago rugía potente, pero no había tenido tiempo para comer siquiera. No podía salir del despacho, en lo absoluto, si quería que el plan tuviera éxito. No iba a fallar, era aprueba de cualquier error posible, si manejaba bien las variables.

Primero tenía que encargarse de difundir el rumor. Verse tan melancólico como fuera posible e inspirar tanta tristeza, que hasta pudiera causar lástima de solo verlo. Un par de lágrimas fingidas, que los retratos y elfos pudieran escuchar. Que incluso el detestable de Peeves, pudiera enterarse y gritarlo por los pasillos.

El jefe de Slytherin, sufriendo.

Sentado en un sillon bajo, en su despacho y en medio de la oscuridad, con un vaso de whisky de fuego y sosteniendo viejas cartas y fotografías de Lily Evans. Derramando lágrimas y maldiciendo su suerte actual. El estar vivo y haber perdido al amor de su vida.

\- Buenas noches, ministra Hermione. - escuchó junto a ella y al no ver a nadie en el comedor, bajó la vista. El profesor Flitwick saludaba. - mañana partirá, ¿no es así?

\- Profesor, puede llamarme Hermione y con toda confianza. Fui su alumna y aún no soy ministra de todas maneras. Y así es, mañana tengo que volver a casa. Hay mucho que hacer, me temo.

\- Nos encantaría que cenaras con nosotros y abrieras un par de regalos que hemos preparado. Para Harry y tus amigos también, por supuesto.

\- Suena encantador, quisiera poder despedirme de todo el profesorado. He tenido una experiencia de lo más encantadora.

\- Pues Minerva no ha de tardar. Escuché de un par de retratos en el vestíbulo, que había tenido que bajar hasta las mazmorras.

\- ¿Ah sí?- meditó lo que Ginny había dicho sobre su supuesto interés en Minerva y sonrió. - supongo que sí. Para que le acompañara a cenar, ¿tal vez?

\- No lo sé. - dijo el profesor, acomodándose las pequeñas gafas redondas y el traje de gala, con los colores de su casa. - me pareció escuchar algo pero creo que he oído mal, puesto que no creo que sea verdad.

-Qué cosa.

\- Al parecer, Minerva tuvo que bajar puesto que el profesor Snape está algo así como... deprimido. Ha estado bebiendo toda la tarde y ha echado a todo el que intenta entrar en su despacho. Incluso a los retratos. Hasta parece llorar por algo o alguien. Peeves pasó volando sobre mi cabeza y haciendo bromas al respecto. Creo que Minerva fue a tratar de razonar con él.

Y dicho y hecho, la mujer subía las escaleras y parecía enfadada. Alzaba las manos en señal de derrota.

\- Ese hombre, un día va a acabar conmigo. Es imposible razonar con él.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? - preguntó Hermione, consternada. No podía ser, hacía un par de días que era todo un caballero. ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Ha estado pensando mucho en la ley de matrimonio. Se ha dado cuenta de que tienes razón y de que quizá no encuentre una esposa. Además afirma que no podría, si Lily fue el amor de su vida, quién podría enseñarle a amar a alguien más.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Pero... ustedes dos...- dijo con una vocecilla.

\- ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Qué con eso, Hermione?

\- Pues yo pensaba, los vi charlando un día...

\- Y por eso ya crees que estamos comprometidos? Severus no es precisamente, mi tipo de hombre. Aunque tenemos muchas cosas en común y lo admito.

Se sintió culpable y admitía que era una sensación muy desagradable, saber que era la causa de sufrimiento, para una persona. Estaba segura de que Snape nunca había experimentado una sensación así, pero ella era diferente y no podía dejarlo así. Tenía que bajar y resolverlo.

De todas formas, la ley iba a ser legalizada por ella. Aunque no era precisamente su idea.

-Trataré de hablar con él y hacer que entre en razón.

Miraba su reloj y comenzaba a aburrirse, su estómago no soportaría tanto alcohol sin comer. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? Esperaba que al menos, Minerva hiciera bien su trabajo.

Casi se daba por vencido y un llamado tímido a su puerta, le dio nuevas esperanzas. Esperaba que se tratara de ella.

\- Quién demonios es... ¡qué acaso tampoco puedo morir en paz!

\- Profesor Snape... ¿puedo pasar?

Bingo.

\- Como quiera, pero no me hará cambiar de opinión. - dijo, abriendo la puerta con su varita. No sin antes asegurarse de sostener bien su vaso de whisky y lucir lo más deprimido posible.

Al entrar, apenas podía ver. El despacho estaba casi a oscuras, pobremente iluminado por un par de velas y un aroma a licor rancio.

\- Severus... - murmuró, acercándose a una distancia prudente. - qué sucede. Muchos comentaron que te negabas a salir del despacho y que no has parado de beber por horas. Creí que ya habías encontrado a alguien con quien casarte. Los ejercicios, la reciente bondad...

El hombre siquiera la miró, mezclando su bebida con un par de dedos y negando con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma cínica.

\- Por supuesto, como yo soy tan guapo. Como yo no tengo un pasado terrible y un asesinato que cargar a cuestas.

\- No diga eso... sabe que no es cierto. Todo lo que hizo fue para salvar a Harry y derrotar a Voldemort. Usted no es una mala persona, simplemente tomó malas decisiones pero fue capaz de redimirse.

\- ¡NO SEA ESTÚPIDA! - exclamó, soltando el vaso que impactó contra el suelo y rápidamente se fragmentó en un son fin de pedazos.- ¿acaso cree que eso va a funcionar? ¿Va a servir de algo?

La joven se encogió en su lugar y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que cuidar su papel y que no debía sobrepasarse. Tenía que sentir lástima por él, no miedo o disgusto.

\- Lo siento, creo que esto es mi culpa. No debí decir lo que dije en la fiesta. Sé que usted es capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer y casarse.

Podría aceptar la disculpa... pero no.

\- Creo que tiene más admiradoras de lo que imagina. - dijo Hermione, bromeando. - Y estoy segura de que una vez que tenga a su pareja ideal, todo el pasado no importará más.

Lágrimas, piensa en algo triste y derrama un par de ellas.

\- Jamás podré encontrar una mujer que me comprenda tanto como Evans. Una mujer que le guste lo mismo que a mí.

Una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba a través de su ganchuda nariz.

Qué hacer, como solucionarlo.

Caminó, acercando una silla hasta estar frente al hombre y suspiró, tomando una de sus manos. La expresión en su rostro resultaba más que adorable, la preocupación escrita entre ceja y ceja.

Pero tenía que resistir.

Tomó sus manos y con una sonrisa suave, trató de consolarlo.

\- Yo no quería esto, pero ellos me obligan y no tengo más opción. Tengo que hacerlo y en verdad le agradezco que haya intentado ser amable. Pensaba que usted y Minerva estaban saliendo y realmente estaba muy feliz por ello...

¿Acaso estaba bromeando?

\- Siquiera Minerva podría amar a un hombre como yo. - dijo, dejando que su rostro quedase perfectamente cubierto por cortinas de cabello negro y grasoso.

-Por supuesto que sí, no crea ni una sola palabra de lo que dije anteriormente. Nada de lo que Ron o Harry haya dicho. Usted puede conquistar a cualquier mujer que desee.

Era hora de subir las apuestas.

\- Incluso... ¿a alguien como usted? No exagere, tampoco necesito falsas esperanzas.

\- Lo digo enserio, Severus. - dijo y se percató de que la joven dudaba si soltar sus manos y extender una de ellas, hasta uno de sus hombros. Eso hizo, luego de un par de segundos. Acariciándolo en señal de apoyo. - no permita que ésta ley lo afecte. Sé que extraña a Lily, pero estoy segura de que podrá encontrar el amor. Solo debe darse una oportunidad.

Y ahora, el as bajo la manga.

\- Prefiero morir, antes de casarme con una mujer a la fuerza. No podría... someter a nadie, para que me ame. Míreme Granger, soy un asco. Soy un hombre horrible. - dijo, poniéndose de pie, de forma muy dramática, dándole la espalda.

\- Basta, Severus... - respondió, poniéndose en pie y deteniéndose tras él. Volvió a colocar una de sus manos, sobre uno de sus brazos.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro.

Se dio la vuelta de igual forma dramática, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Manten el contacto, muéstrate sensible. Desnudo ante sus ojos. Pero no tan literal, no.

Y ahora...

Largó un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su ex estudiante y casi ministra de magia, acercándola lo más posible a su persona.

Besándola.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 4.2. Diciembre 4, 23: 20 pm**

Tiempo restante: 27 días.

En medio del beso, el profesor de pociones se hizo una crucial pregunta.

¿Cómo besar? Torpemente para que la leona se apiadara de él, pensando que en su vida había besado a una mujer y que se había sentido vulnerable o como una fiera, para que no pudiera olvidar y cayera, luego, rendida a sus pies.

Gran dilema.

Le asombraba que pudiera pensar tan coherentemente, en medio de un beso como ese. ¡Por Merlín, esos suaves y dulces labios! Y hablaba enserio, quizá Hermione usaba algún tipo de brillo labial dulce. Un poco pegajoso pero apetecible. Y esa pequeña cintura, podía rodearla perfectamente con su brazo. La tierna caricia de su pecho contra el suyo, totalmente plano y tieso.

De no resistirse lo suficiente, su varita dentro de sus pantalones, terminaría conjurando un: _erecto patronum._

Tenía que medir el tiempo del beso y la cantidad. Había decidido que se tratara de algo inocente pero que al mismo tiempo, diera la impresión de que sabía un par de cosas.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior, tentativamente y la jovencita gimió de sorpresa. Mantenerse a raya, era la única forma. Retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta de que había comenzado a inclinarse más y más sobre ella, y que una de sus manos comenzaba a descender en dirección a su curvilíneo trasero.

\- Por los fundadores de Hogwarts... - escuchó un murmullo, puesto que sus labios se encontraban presionados contra los de su ex estudiante. - ya basta, profesor Snape.

Se preparó para hacer una rápida y dramática escena.

Se apartó violentamente, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por respirar. Se percató de que Hermione hacía lo mismo que él, tratando de entender qué había ocurrido. Sus pupilas estaban realmente dilatadas y se acariciaba los labios con una de sus manos. Muy dentro de sí, al menos esperaba que lo hubiese disfrutado un poco.

\- Lo siento tanto, ¡no sé qué diablos pasaba por mi cabeza, en ese momento!

Claro que sí. Lo que pasaba por su mente, un par de ideas muy gráficas.

\- Ron va a matarte. - escuchó que murmuró, su voz se quebró en pánico. - Ron nunca va a perdonarme.

\- Admitiré toda la culpa de ser necesario, hablaré con Weasley y se lo explicaré. ¡Le juro que no sé que ha pasado. Creo que usted me recuerda tanto a Lily, que me confunde! - exclamó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, exagerando el gesto.

Y ahora solo esperaba, podía ocurrir dos tipos de escenarios.

_Uno: Que Hermione decidiera contar la verdad y encontrarse con Weasley en su puerta y listo para batirse en duelo._

_Dos: Callarse y no hablar del asunto._

\- No... no hablaremos al respecto, Ron no tiene por qué enterarse. Estamos por casarnos y no queremos problemas. Total, sólo fue un accidente y usted no está enamorado de mí. No importa.

Asintió aunque en verdad quería decir otras cosas y acabar con esa bendita relación de una buena vez. Se tenía que aguantar y apegarse al plan.

\- Prometo que no diré nada. - dijo el jefe de Slytherin, alzando su mano derecha en señal de juramento. - pero... ¿podrá perdoname alguna vez?

Hermione no supo qué decir y le dio la impresión de que se desmayaría, por la forma en que temblaba todo su cuerpo. Casi le dolió verla en ese estado, pensando que su matrimonio estaba acabado y sin empezar.

\- Será mejor que me vaya. Iré al comedor, cenaré, abriré los obsequios y todo seguirá tal cual como si nada hubiese pasado. Buenas noches, profesor.

No se atrevió a discutir y en cuanto la jovencita salió del despacho, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado. No había ni un solo retrato a la vista, así que sonrió a la nada en su despacho.

Quizá Weasley ya le había dado su primer beso en la cámara de los secretos _(bueno, sí, había leído ese tonto artículo de Corazón de Bruja)._

Pero nunca podria besar como él y eso podía asegurarlo sin temor alguno. Qué clase de experiencia podia tener. ¿Besar a su hermana, mientras era niño? Eso no contaba.

Y ahora tenía que pensar en el resto del plan. Si Hermione era tal cual se imaginaba, la consciencia no le permitiría dormir y muy pronto volvería a verla, dándole la oportunidad de tener algo bajo la manga para ese día. O tal vez vería a Weasley, listo para matarlo.

Tenía que subir a cenar y verlo de cerca, verla desmoronarse. Se acababa su faceta de depresión.

Al subir y caminar en dirección al vestíbulo, se percató de que Hermione tenía problemas para mirar a su actual novio a los ojos y por más que Ron insistiera, ella no quería hablar y continuaba diciendo que estaba bien, que no ocurría nada.

\- Habla con ella... - dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a su hermana y dándose por vencido. - yo estaré con Harry y Hagrid, esperándolas para cenar.

Hermione agradeció que sólo pensara en comer y la dejara tranquila. Por una vez en su vida, lo tenía que agradecer.

\- Qué sucede. - susurró Ginny, tomando uno de los brazos de su mejor amiga y caminando lentamente a su lado. - estas más pálida que Sir Nicholas y estás comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Algo malo ha ocurrido?, ¿recibiste alguna carta del ministerio de magia? Te busqué hace un rato, pero la profesora McGonagall dijo que estabas en las mazmorras, tratando de hablar con el profesor Snape. ¿Acaso te dijo alguna cosa que te causara gran impresión?

Y por Merlín, que algún día, Ginny dejara de ser tan cotilla.

\- Lo siento, Ginny pero no puedo decírtelo.

\- Acaso... ¿acaso no confías en mí? Sabes que siempre estoy para ti, que siempre te apoyo.

\- No se trata de que no confíe en ti... - suspiró la leona, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras. - es simplemente que tú... cómo puedo decirlo... no creo que sepas cómo guardar un secreto.

Eso no se lo esperaba, primer daño colateral en su plan. Que Hermione y su mejor amiga, pudieran discutir.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo la joven pelirroja, con una voz totalmente calma y sin expresión alguna en su rostro. - vamos a cenar, nos están esperando. O esperando a la flamante ministra. No a nosotros.

Sabía que eso le iba a costar caro, pero no podía decirle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido. Y se puso peor cuando por fin alcanzó a sus amigos en la mesa principal del comedor y Ron no podía explicarse, por qué Ginny estaba tan molesta. Discutía todo lo que Harry decía y hacía.

\- Qué ha pasado. - preguntó Harry a su lado. - Ginny dijo que te preguntara a ti, puesto que no confias lo suficientemente en ella como para explicárselo.

\- No ocurre nada, sólo que ella exageró las cosas. Asuntos del trabajo y no puedo hablar de ello. ¿Podemos cenar ya? Tengo que tomar el tren temprano y quiero acostarme pronto.

Pero y al entrar el profesor de pociones al comedor, se sonrojó hasta la última raíz de su cabello rizado. Flitwick fue el primero en abordarlo, pero él solo quería sentarse muy cerca, lo más cerca posible.

\- Veo que te sientes mucho mejor, Severus. Me alegro, así juntos podremos despedir a Hermione Granger y a sus amigos.

\- Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. - respondió con su usual sarcasmo y pasó a ocupar un lugar, un puesto después de Harry.

Hermione tartamudeaba y de vez en cuando, miraba en dirección al jefe de Slytherin. Quería salir huyendo, pero tenía que mantener la calma o Ron sospecharía más y más.

\- ¿Severus? - preguntó Minerva, sorprendida. - pensé que no tendríamos la dicha de verte por aquí.

Ja ja ja que graciosa. Pero estaba ocupado, tratando de hacer contacto visual con Granger. Y una vez hecho, ella había dejado caer la cuchara de su sopa, ante la sorpresa. Sonrojada hasta las medias.

\- Pero qué haces. - le reclamó Ronald Weasley. - después dices que yo soy el torpe. ¿Y por qué estás tan roja? ¿Y por qué miras tanto a Snape?

Que no atara cabos sueltos, menos mal que no era tan bueno como Ginny en ello y que también, ella no estuviera prestando atención o se daría cuenta.

_Torturarla un poco más, para su deleite personal. Además se veía tan bonita, sonrojada._

\- No pasa nada. - fue lo que dijo, cuando media mesa ya preguntaba si estaba enferma. - es que estoy un poco cansada. ¿Podemos abrir los regalos?

\- Le puedo preparar una poción contra el catarro... - sugirió Snape con voz melosa y Hermione desvío la vista de inmediato.

Siempre funcionaba.

\- Por supuesto, quiero que abras mi regalo y el de Albus primero. - dijo Minerva, contenta. Hermione asintió, mientras una pequeña elfina le acercaba un pequeño sobre rojo.

Lo abrió en silencio, tratando de detener el tremor de sus manos. Un pedazo de pergamino, bien... nada peligroso.

\- Me ofrecen el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras... - murmuró la joven, ligeramente sorprendida.

\- No sé si deberías aceptar, ese puesto está maldito. - objetó Ron de inmediato. - lo que menos quiero es que mi esposa muera durante el trabajo.

\- Estoy plenamente segura de que Hermione va a estar bien y si quiere aceptarlo, será más que bienvenida.

\- Creo que alguien como Harry, sería un mejor profesor. - comentó Hermione y Harry negó a su lado, sonriendo.

\- Todos querrán entrenarse con el niño que vivió, no creo que mi fama sea de mucha ayuda. Lo harás bien y si quisieras, podría darte un par de consejos.

Snape había sonreído mostrando sus desiguales dientes amarillos. Si aceptaba, tenían que verse a la fuerza.

El puesto quizá ya no estaba tan maldito como para matar, pero sí como para quitarle a su futura esposa.

* * *

*_Si a alguien le interesa, tengo whatsapp. Manden un pm con sus números y los añadiré. Me pueden hacer sugerencias o comentarios a través del whatsapp también ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Diciembre 15, 08:00 AM.

**Tiempo restante:** 16 días

Un par de largos días y se quedaba sin ideas para continuar con su plan. Ni modo que apareciera en medio de su sala, en su hogar, rogándole de rodillas que se casara con él. Por lo que leía en las revistas de chismes _(que siempre tenía que comprar, a escondidas, para enterarse de las movidas de su "prometida")_, la relación avanzaba muy bien y comenzaba a preocuparse de no estar haciendo nada, mientras Ronald Weasley le ganaba terreno.

Desde que había partido, no había sabido nada más de ella. Supuso que podía presionarla para que aceptara el puesto como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero Minerva ya se encargaba de ello. Los puestos se llenaban, la escuela estaba en plena reconstrucción y necesitaban confirmar su aceptación o rechazo.

Según la jefa de Gryffindor, aquel día tenía una entrevista con la nueva ministra de magia y hechicería. Tenía que pensar en algo.

Mientras tanto, Luna se quedaba en el colegio. Estaba muy interesada en el puesto de criaturas mágicas y hasta el momento, a Hagrid le parecía una idea muy encantadora. Aunque realmente nadie supiera acerca de la mitad de las cosas que Luna hablara.

Ella era su única fuente de contacto con Hermione y sus planes de casamiento.

— Creo que su boda será de color marfil, no lo sé. — comentó la joven durante el desayuno y el profesor de pociones empalideció de repente. ¿Colores ya? ¿Tan pronto? – además de que contrataron una banda de músicos muy bonita. Y la señora Weasley prometió un enorme pastel de bodas, ¡como de 10 pisos!

Tenía que parar eso a como diera lugar y solo se le ocurrían dos opciones: _contacto físico o decir la verdad._

Tal vez si decía la verdad sobre aquel beso del pasado, muy arrepentido, algo en la cabeza hueca de Weasley, dejaría de funcionar tras la noticia (como siempre) y entonces podría ganar terreno.

Pero le había prometido que jamás revelaría tal secreto y podía perder su confianza.

Gran dilema.

— Hermione me preguntó si usted pensaba asistir a su boda. Se le notaba un poco nerviosa, casi esperando que dijera que no.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó en el desayuno, soltando su copa de jugo de calabaza y mirando a la joven a su lado. — Entiendo que haya querido pensar en mí y en lo mucho que detesto ese tipo de reuniones. Y sin embargo, no me gusta que las personas tomen decisiones por mí. Yo decidiré si quiero ir o no.

— Eso le dije, que quizá le molestaría si lo des invitábamos de la fiesta. Pero ella parecía muy nerviosa y dijo que si asistía, que no pusieran alcohol en su mesa.

Ese era un buen plan, pero tendría que esperar mucho. Beber hasta embriagarse y de pronto soltar toda la sopa en medio de la boda. También muy arriesgado, podría terminar odiándolo para siempre.

Solo quedaba una idea en pie y se temía que no tenía más opción que hacerlo.

El contacto físico, sí. Pero… ¿con qué motivo? No podía ir por ahí tropezándose con ella y excusándose todo el tiempo o brincándole encima, en cada rincón oscuro que viera.

Tenía que ser creativo con eso.

— En fin, creo que podrá discutirlo con ella, ya que la profesora McGonagall le ha citado ésta tarde. Seguramente podrán conversar en cualquier momento y finiquitar el asunto, de modo que ambas partes salgan ganando. — dijo Luna, muy contenta. — Seguramente que usted y su novia, querrán asistir.

Ah, sí, eso. Pero no estaba ejercitando ni maquinando planes porque ya tuviera una novia. No.

— Seguramente. — fue lo único que dijo, poniéndose en pie y de camino a la salida del gran comedor.

Necesitaba pensar y mucho. Tenía muy poco para el atardecer y comenzaba a sospechar que su plan era mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba que fuese.

Y mientras iba de camino a su despacho, otra idea cruzó su mente.

Admitir _la otra verdad_, la verdad de que estaba enamorado de ella y confundirla a tal punto, que quizá pudiera tener una oportunidad. Hacerle ver que tenían más cosas en común que Weasley y ella. Quizá otro beso que le permitiera dudar, enamorarse de él.

Sí, esa era la única solución. Y encontrar el regalo perfecto de fin de año. Adelantado por supuesto.

Qué podía regalar que fuese memorable, que simbolizara el supuesto amor que le tenía.

\- Si yo fuese mujer y quisiera una prueba de amor, ¿Qué me gustaría recibir?

Y por supuesto, la respuesta obvia a su predicamento, posando groseramente sobre su escritorio.

\- Minerva... necesito... tu ayuda... - dijo casi sin aliento, al subir hasta el tercer piso, a trote. Buen ejercicio.

\- ¿Acaso se incendia la escuela o algo? - dijo la mujer, sorprendida ante su aspecto. Tenía las manos sobre las rodillas y trataba de respirar, sonrojado ante el esfuerzo.

\- Sé que las guardas... todas y cada una de las tareas de Hermione Granger. Como siempre eran perfectas. - dijo al recuperar el aliento. - Las necesito.

\- Para qué necesitas eso, Severus. Si es para quemarlas en tu chimenea, me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Además pensaba colgarlas en las nuevas paredes del salón de trofeos de la escuela.

\- Solo las necesito por hoy y te prometo que te las devolveré en las mismas condiciones.

\- Qué te traes entre manos. Primero el hechizo para ceñirte la ropa al cuerpo, los regalos, la amabilidad, ¿estás tratando de conquistar a la señorita Granger?

¿Qué? No... bueno sí.

\- No seas ridícula, Minerva. Solo intento probarle a Slughorn, que no es el único con estudiantes destacados. Es una cuestión de honor que no entenderías nunca, ni aunque te golpeara en la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, si quieres ir y presumir... ¡pero más les vale que siquiera los toquen y que vuelva en perfecto estado!

\- Ya, ya mujer. - dijo Snape con tedio, tomando una pesada caja entre sus manos y mirando un par que flotaban tras él.

\- Por qué tantas.

\- Es tú culpa. La castigabas por cada cosa que decía o hacía.

Sí bueno, tenía que evitar hablar de ello. Su plan era simple, pero con muchas posibilidades de riesgo y equivocaciones múltiples. Sudaba frío de pensar que saliera mal, puesto que podía causar un terrible odio de parte de Hermione Granger.

Si quería demostrarle cuánto amor sentía por ella, tenía que coleccionar cuanta cosa ella hubiese utilizado o hecho. Cuanto libro hubiese leído o buscado para cada una de sus tareas escolares. Pero tenía que ser en una cantidad sutil. No quería parecer obsesionado. Tenía que parecerle romántico y tenía que reutilizar el parecido que tenía con Lily. Y también admitir que aquel día en la fiesta, había estado soñando con tenerla.

Prácticamente develar toda la trama y esperar confundirla y convencerla de que su amor era verdadero y de que iba a estar mejor con él, que con Weasley.

Hasta un cactus estaba mejor con él que con Weasley.

Un buen momento para practicar su expresión de desesperación y emoción por volver a verla y develar la gran verdad. También un buen momento para practicar sus lágrimas, la forma y el momento adecuado para demostrar cada una de sus preciadas tareas recopiladas y sus libros. Además de practicar la cercanía corporal, si se prestaba y educar a su cuerpo para que no se excitara de más.

Muy poco tiempo si no tenía idea alguna de su hora de arrivo. Mejor empezaba pronto. Otra vez tendría que saltarse alguna comida.

Si no la conquistaba, al menos le pasaba la factura por todo el esfuerzo puesto en la tarea.

\- _Señorita Granger... hay algo que tengo que decirle. He luchado por años contra éste sentimiento y pensé que había quedado en el olvido, hasta ese día y el beso accidental. ¡No puedo soportarlo más y prefiero que lo sepa, ahora que va a casarse y prácticamente nada puede interponerse entre usted y el señor Weasley!_

Eso servía, con mucho dramatismo.

* * *

_** Lamento el salto entre guiones altos y bajos. Mi amiga escribió el principio y yo la otra mitad. En teléfono no me permite el guión alto._


	15. Chapter 15

Hola espero que les guste y que pueda escribirlo todo. Como el teléfono se traba _(no sé si hablo de algo que sepan o hayan experimentado)._ Muchas gracias por todos los rews y como siempre los leemos y tomamos en consideración las sugerencias.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.1, Diciembre 15. 4:30 pm.  
**

Tiempo restante: 16 días.

Volver a Hogwarts siempre le traía buenos recuerdos y sin embargo aquel día, casi podía decir que resultaba toda una tortura. De solo pensar que tenía que encontrarse frente a frente con Severus Snape, crispaba sus nervios a tal punto, que no sabía qué hacer y cómo ocultar sus temblorosas manos.

\- Pareces un poco tensa, Hermione. - Luna le hacía una pequeña visita guiada, por todas las nuevas criaturas mágicas adquiridas por ella y el viejo Hagrid. Pero no prestaba ni la más mínima atención. - yo diría que le temes a algo.

\- Estoy bien, descuida. La boda es una gran presión para tan poco tiempo. ¡Sólo tenemos un mes para planificar todo y yo tengo menos por ser ministra de magia, próxima a ser juramentada!

\- Por eso mismo, deberías relajarte al venir de visita. Al menos distraer tu mente. Ya sé lo que te ayudará, un partido de ajedrez. La profesora McGonagall casi siempre está ocupada pero... creo que el profesor Snape podría jugar contigo. Es un buen oponente.

A la clara mención de su nombre, el rostro de Hermione y ella misma, se convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

\- Me da la impresión de que no te agrada mucho el profesor. Bueno, imagino que ha de ser difícil luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes dos.

Hermione brincó de inmediato, mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. ¿Qué sabía ella? ¿Acaso Snape se lo había dicho?

\- Entre nosotros no ocurre nada, Luna. Por qué piensas eso. Si apenas nos hablamos. - se apresuró a agregar y su amiga que admiraba su rostro detalladamente, sonrió al verle rehuir de sus brillantes ojos azules.

\- Ustedes han conversado más de lo que dices y no puedes negarlo. Y sin embargo no me refería a eso, Hermione, me refería al pasado. Qué acaso Snape, te ha hecho algo recientemente.

\- Yo también me refería a eso, Luna. - sonrió la joven ministra, nerviosamente.

\- En ese caso, el profesor quiere hablar contigo sobre la invitación a tu boda. Creo que no le simpatizó que quisieras des invitarlo sin motivo.

Por supuesto que tenía motivos. Uno de ellos, evitar que Ronald fuese a la cárcel por cometer un asesinato. O doble, si no la perdonaba.

\- Supongo que tendré que hablar con él más tarde. - maldición, por qué ella. - pero primero lo primero... el puesto vacante.

\- Sería un gran honor el tenerte con nosotros. No creo que debas desaprovechar ésta oportunidad, solo por temor a lo que Ronald dijo sobre la maldición que pesa sobre el puesto.

Pero no tenía miedo de una tonta superstición. Más bien le temía al terrible profesor de pociones.

\- Me pregunto por qué el profesor, no solicitó el cargo éste año. - meditó Luna y Hermione pensó en una poderosa razón. Quizá la quería cerca.

\- No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa y volvamos al castillo.

Mientras caminaban, siquiera se habían percatado de un par de ojos que las seguían en la distancia. Si quería estar enterado de las movidas de su casi- prometida, tenía que prácticamente seguirla a todas partes.

Al entrar de regreso al castillo, Minerva esperaba en medio del vestíbulo y abría sus brazos calurosamente para recibir a su estudiante modelo. Ni un rastro de Snape a la vista.

\- Espero que el viaje no haya sido tan largo. - dijo la mujer y Hermione negó con la cabeza, fundiéndose en aquellos brazos que le habían educado por años. - Luna, como siempre es un gusto verte.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Dependía de que aceptara el puesto y esperaba que Minerva pudiera disuadirle.

\- Entonces... ¿ya lo pensaste lo suficiente? ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

\- Creo que sí. Aunque me preocupa que después no tenga tiempo y deje a los niños prematuramente.

Pero realmente se negaba puesto que tendría que convivir con Snape, en el día a día. O se negaba porque realmente dudaba tener el tiempo suficiente.

\- Esperemos que no. - dijo Minerva con una sonrisa. Algo que pocas veces tenía la dicha de ver. - para mí resultaría algo maravilloso, Hermione.

\- Creo que podría hacer la prueba, siempre y cuando tengan un reemplazo por si debo ausentarme.

\- Ya pensaremos en algo, te lo prometo. - dijo la mujer, muy contenta con la respuesta. - ya verás que no te arrepentirás.

Pero si ya se estaba arrepintiendo, de solo pensar en Snape. No quería molestar a su novio y quedarse sin casorio.

Y puesto que se amaban. ¿No?

\- ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? Podríamos tomar el té en la sala de profesores y darle al resto, las buenas noticias.

\- Está bien. De todas formas tengo que ver al profesor Snape. - dijo más para sí que para la mujer a su lado.

Igualmente terminarían viéndose.

Y mientras esperaba pacientemente junto a las escaleras, sólo por verla bajar y poder interceptarla, una suave voz le sobresaltó de inmediato.

\- ¿Se le perdió alguna cosa, profesor Snape? - pegó un brinco del susto, mientras Luna sonreía. - si espera por Hermione, ya debe estar por venir. Le dije que ambos necesitaban conversar, pero ella parece nerviosa. Y ahora usted está nervioso también. ¿Acaso todas esas atenciones y ejercicios, son para impresionarla?

Por qué Luna, por qué ahora.

\- Por supuesto que no... - dijo con voz amenazante y sedosa- solo quiero reclamarle el hecho de decidir por mí, si asistir a la boda o no.

La joven Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros mientras emprendía su camino de vuelta y tarareando una canción. Antes de alejarse en dirección a los campos verdes de la escuela, agregó:

\- Si quiere conquistarla, no creo que le guste saber que la está espiando. Vaya al grano y vea como resulta. Aunque Ronald me parece un buen muchacho y realmente lamentaremos si termina con el corazón destrozado, luego de su rompimiento con Hermione.

Que no se lo dijera a ella o estaba arruinado. Pero ya se ocuparía de ese pequeño detalle. Tenía que apartarla de los demás y decirle la gran verdad.

Dejó de pensar al escuchar voces que parecían provenir de las escaleras y cada vez se hacían más y más claras. Se aseguró de detenerse al pie de la escalera y detener el tránsito.

\- Severus... - dijo Minerva de inmediato y Hermione se ruborizó rápidamente.

\- Señorita Hermione, ¿podríamos conversar a solas en mí despacho? Si no es mucha molestia para usted y para ti, Minerva.

Muy bien tenía que hacerlo bien.

\- Por... supuesto, Severus. ¿Por qué iba a resultarme una molestia?

Claro que sí, pero si le decía que no... iba a resultar muy sospechoso.

\- La sigo... - dijo y observó el rostro decepcionado de Minerva.

\- No puede ser en otro momento, ¿verdad? Precisamente iba a dar las buenas nuevas de que tenemos nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Más que perfecto.

\- No. Debe ser ahora, puesto que estoy ocupado limpiando el despacho. Tirando viejos deberes de los estudiantes que fuí acumulando sin razón. - ese era el gancho perfecto.

Todo iba según lo planificado. Había estado recortando flores de los cultivos de Hagrid y esperaba que ese gigante tonto, no se percatara de ello.

\- Espero que sea una conversación corta. - dijo la joven, en cuanto Minerva se hubiese tenido que conformar y comenzar su recorrido hacia la sala de profesores, mientras ellos tomaban otro camino.

\- Un par de minutos bastan. - dijo el jefe de Slytherin con una sonrisa, mientras bajaban las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras y tratando de acortar las distancias, lo más que pudiera. Lo que causaba respiraciones un tanto aceleradas y un delicado rubor en las mejillas de su ex estudiante.

Al estar frente a la puerta, Hermione terminó bajo el largo brazo de su profesor y prácticamente todo su cuerpo, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta y ella se había atravesado en su camino.

\- Lo siento, creo que se atravesó. - le dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza para mirarla y sonriendole.

Lo más carismático posible. Acercándose tanto como pudiera y mirándola, colorada hasta los pies.

Al entrar y separarse de ella, escuchó que Hermione exhalaba fuertemente y se preguntó cómo seguir con su plan. Tenía que contarle toda la verdad y lo mejor era empezar con la boda.

\- Quizá no me crea, señorita Granger, pero me sentó realmente mal que quisiera des invitarme de su boda.

\- No creí que realmente le importara. Como no le gustan los agasajos. Pensé que...

\- No quise besarla y admito que fue un malentendido. - tenía que poner su mejor rostro de perrito faldero. - sin embargo, señorita Granger, llevo tantos años luchando con éste sentimiento que llevo en mi interior y de pronto usted lo rompe en miles de pedazos.

Momento de su mejor expresión dramática.

\- ¿Sentimiento?

\- Así es, ¡es tan difícil! - dijo, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y con una expresión de fatalismo. - no sabe cuán difícil es y ahora que se casa...

Hermione tragó audiblemente y le costaba mantener el papel y no reírse en su cara.

\- Durante años he guardado todo lo que ha hecho o al menos la mayoría, con la esperanza de tenerla cerca. - dijo, señalando al escritorio y mostrándole todas las pasadas tareas en perfectas condiciones y un par de libros que había podido rescatar de la biblioteca. - su parecido con Evans, es extraordinario y yo no sé... cómo sentirme ahora que se casa. Ahora que se marcha para siempre y sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, puesto que las relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes, están más que prohibidas. Pero claro, usted me des invita y destruye mis sentimientos de amor

\- ¿Amor? Profesor Severus..

\- Señorita Granger, he estado enamorado de usted por años y si debo serle sincero, aquella noche en la fiesta, realmente la observaba como dije y soñaba poder estar en los zapatos de Weasley.

Y tenía que esperar por su reacción.


	16. Chapter 16

Espero que les guste. Lamento la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada con mi madre y su alzheimer, escribiendo regalos y pues haciendo de todo un poco.

Cualquier comentario ya saben que pueden enviarme un pm a mi whatsapp (agréguenme si quieren) y amablemente les responderé cualquier duda o sugerencia.

Ok, luego de éste capítulo, empiezan los Pov de Hermione, las charlas con sus mejores amigas acerca del tema, las dudas de Ron y todo lo demás. No les adelanto nada más, para que no se les arruine la fiesta. Y la razón por la que acorté este capítulo, es porque me maté los dedos con "La vida continúa" y por teléfono es horrible escribir, así que estoy un poco cansada. Espero que me disculpen, besos.

Atte: Las autoras.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.1: Diciembre 15, 7:00 pm**

Tiempo restante: 16 días. Más o menos, si funciona o no.

Permaneció en silencio, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso Snape había dicho amor? ¿Acaso había dicho que sentía algo por ella?

— Profesor Snape...

— Por favor, no piense mal de mí. — dijo, acercándose gradualmente. De manera inocente. — Todos estos años he luchado contra un sentimiento que sé que tengo prohibido y sin embargo yo...

Miró todas y cada una de sus tareas de pociones y se mordió el labio inferior, llena de dudas. Quizá había bebido alguna cosa y estaba delirando. Sí, tenía que ser.

— Y no me resulta fácil, aceptar que usted y Weasley se casan en un par de semanas...

Tenía que volver a acercarse, besarla por accidente y poner ojos de perrito regañado. Que se confundiera a tal grado, que se debatiera si casarse era buena idea o no.

— Usted y yo, somos tan parecidos. La música, los mismos libros, ¡nos encanta leer! Simplemente no pude evitarlo, me recuerda tanto a Lily y yo... ¡estoy tan confundido!

Dramático pero sin exagerar para que aún fuese creíble. Hermione retrocedía en el pequeño espacio, pero pronto se encontraría con la pared de piedra y la puerta. ¡Eso! Ganar terreno y un contacto físico del cual no podría escapar ni aunque quisiera. Continuó acercándose, mientras la joven se había quedado sin palabras y apenas podía mantener la vista fija sobre sus negros ojos, que parecían incendiarla con solo verla.

— Aquella noche en el baile, ¡estaba usted tan hermosa y yo... lleno de vergüenza! Imagínese lo que diría Minerva, de enterarse. ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría ni dejaría de recordarme mi edad y otras nimiedades! — dijo, estando ya a un palmo de la joven. Era ligeramente más alto que ella, así que tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarla. Sudaba frío y parecía ya no poder despegarle la vista. — Pero la edad no tiene relevancia, cuando el sentimiento es puro. ¿No es así, Granger?

O al menos eso había leído en los libros románticos.

Y la tenía como quería y donde la quería. Ya era la hora de jugar con las cartas fuertes.

— ¿Es que acaso no piensa decir algo? Prácticamente le he abierto mi corazón y le he confesado mis sentimientos más profundos... ¡al menos diga algo!

Desespérate, pero no demasiado. Que no salga huyendo, pero que al menos fuerce una contestación de su parte.

— Pero no puede ser. — dijo ella con una vocecilla. — ¿Acaso se da cuenta de que no soy Lily? ¿Cierto?

— No, no es ella. Es mucho mejor. — ya había practicado el interrogatorio posible, que ella podía hacerle. — Lily jamás pudo comprenderme y jamás pudo compartir gustos conmigo, como usted lo hace ahora. ¡Es la mujer perfecta y no podría imaginarme, el casarme con alguien más! Pero claro, no puedo casarme con usted... Weasley tuvo la dicha de conquistarla primero. Aunque enfrentémoslo, soy un hombre horroroso y jamás encontraré una mujer que pueda amarme.

Apelar a la lástima, casi haciéndole sentir que es su culpa por tantas desgracias vividas.

— Profesor... pero razone lo que dice por un momento. — murmuró llevándose una mano al rostro y cubriéndoselo con cierta vergüenza y confusión. — soy su ex estudiante y justo ahora me confiesa que durante años, ha estado enamorado de mí. ¿Debo pensar que siempre tuvo fantasías conmigo?

Poner la expresión clásica de: _"No me ofenda, tampoco soy un pervertido"_.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No soy un pervertido, Granger! Usted era una niña hermosa, pero tampoco tenía esa clase de pensamientos. Solo esperaba que, a lo largo de su adultez, pudiésemos conocernos mejor. Supuse que era una idea estúpida, puesto que soy detestable y luego de tantos insultos...

Se le caía la cara de vergüenza, escuchándolo hablar.

— ¿Acaso cree que si nos casáramos, usted y yo seríamos una buena pareja de esposos?

Tenía dos respuestas a esa pregunta, para escoger. Podía mezclar la duda con la aceptación.

— ¡Por supuesto! Bueno... no lo sé. — dijo al final, suspirando de forma exagerada. — seguramente usted nunca sería capaz de amarme, siendo un ex mortífago. Seguro le doy asco y eso fue lo que me dio a entender en la fiesta de navidad.

— ¡No es cierto! Es solo que... me sentí ofendida que no quisiera admitir que me observaba y de paso quisiera retarme otra vez, a iniciar una discusión.

Granger era muy sencilla de confundir, todo le salía a pedir de boca. O casi.

— Lo siento, pero me resultaba vergonzoso de admitir. Pero está bien, le permitiré casarse y no intervendré.

No quería decir eso, pero tenía que probar. Tampoco podía lanzarse de cabeza, de buenas a primeras. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con las palabras que elegía.

— Exacto, puesto que me casaré con Ronald y nada ni nadie lo podrá evitar. Es el hombre perfecto para mí y estaremos bien.

— ¿Lo es? Sé que quiere algo diferente, pero no cree que es muy extremo. Yo estoy plenamente seguro de que podría tratarla mucho mejor y habría tanto que podríamos hacer, juntos...

Quizá se había pasado de la raya y por su expresión de enfado entre ceja y ceja.

— ¡Ron es...! — comenzó, pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración. — Ron es mucho mejor, no lo conoce.

Y a seguir apostando fuerte.

— No necesito conocerlo para saber que no la merece. — le respondió, tratando de igual su enojo. — No tiene ni idea de todo lo que yo podría hacer por usted y qué tan feliz podría hacerle. ¡Weasley jamás podrá alcanzarla, siquiera llegarle a los pies! Pero de acuerdo, si quiere tardes aburridas y una vida monótona... cásese. Quién soy yo para detenerla.

Se sonrojó una vez más, mientras el profesor le sostenía la mirada. De pronto, el hombre negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, abatido.

Era hora de retractarse y llegar al contacto físico.

— Lo siento, Granger. Es solo que me tortura el hecho de que voy a perderla y en manos de alguien como Weasley. No tienen nada en común y es él quien vuelve a ganarme, como Potter. Se lleva a una gran mujer y me pregunto... qué sentido tiene continuar.

Sí. Iba muy bien.

— Está bien, creo. — escuchó que Hermione contestó. — Lo siento...

Y antes de que pudiera apartarse, sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Una vez más y violentamente, lo que le hizo gemir del susto.

Doble o nada. O apostaba o se quedaba atrás para siempre.

Volvió a besarla de improvisto, pero ésta vez no se contendría. Si se suponía que estaba por perderla en brazos de otro hombre, tenía que demostrarle cuánto la amaba y con un potente beso, que la estremeciera en todo su ser. De pies a cabeza y le diera mucho en qué pensar. Conocía a su estudiante y sabía que mientras más dudas tuviera, más podría quebrar la barrera y comenzar a carcomer su interior.

Debía dejar de leer o continuaría pensando todo de forma muy filosófica.

Y prácticamente trataba de hacerle uno con ella, rodeándole con sus brazos fuertemente pero sin lastimarla. Que no se le escapara. Manteniendo el deseo a raya y sus manos en un solo lugar, aunque fuese realmente complicado. Alrededor de su cintura, mientras sus labios trataban de abrirse paso entre los de su estudiante.

— ¡Basta! — escuchó que exclamó y se apartó bruscamente, empujándolo con sus manos. No se había percatado nunca, de la fuerza que tenía. Pese a ser ligeramente más pequeña y verse frágil. Se desbalanceó y tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio, mientras la joven se arreglaba los cabellos y trataba de respirar. Estaba roja como un nabo y evitaba cualquier contacto visual. — Buenas noches, profesor. Ah y si piensa asistir a la boda, pues ni se le ocurra beber o acercárseme durante la velada. Gracias.

¿Y cómo debía interpretar eso? ¿Había perdido o ganado?

Lo sabría en un par de días, seguro tenía que darle tiempo de reflexionar. Si dejaba de hablar con Weasley, por vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido con él, entonces el muchacho comenzaría a desconfiar de ella y la relación podría romperse en un santiamén.

Esperaba que sucediera o de lo contrario, estaba realmente perdido.


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, no me siento muy bien y recién vine del doctor. No pensaba escribir, puesto que me duele todo el cuerpo y el teléfono me estaba dando errores cuando trataba de publicar alguna cosa, pero no hay nada bueno en el televisor y pues para aprovechar y no atrasarme mucho. Espero les guste y les dejo besos.

Atte: Las autoras.

* * *

**Capítulo** **6**: **Diciembre** **16, ****08**:**00 am.**

**Tiempo** **restante**: **15 días**

Apenas y había podido dormir, siendo la primera en estar de pie, esa fría mañana en la madriguera. Sentía que todos las miradas estuvieran sobre ella y le acusaran, aún sin saberlo, de aquellos besos que había intercambiado con el profesor de pociones, por accidente.

\- Buenos días, Hermione. - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, sobresaltando a su mejor amiga, que untaba un poco de mermelada de fresa sobre su tostada y que al escuchar su voz, soltó el cuchillo de la impresión. - por Merlín, ¿es que tampoco te puedo saludar sin que brinques de la impresión? No soy un monstruo.

\- Lo siento... - suspiró. Necesitaba hablar, pero no estaba segura de que Ginny fuese la mejor opción. - Ginny... si te contara un secreto, me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie... ¿cierto?

La joven arqueó una ceja, preguntándose si debía tomar en consideración la pregunta. Hermione inspiró pesadamente y comenzó su relato acerca de los últimos días y sus acontecimientos.

El rostro de Ginny era un extraño híbrido entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Y quizá un poco de: "te lo dije".

\- Fue un accidente, ¡lo juro! Al principio creí que Ron estaba loco por estar celoso y sin embargo, luego de que el profesor Snape me confesó la verdad... ¡oh por Merlín, Ron enloquecerá en cuanto se entere!

\- Sabía que ese hombre no estaba tras nada bueno, ¡si mira que intentar acercarse a ti y besarte, con la excusa de que te ama! Yo no creo que ese sea el caso, yo creo que trata de sacarle partido a tu nuevo poder como ministra. Quizá Voldemort no ha muerto y quiere el poder que tú tienes.

\- Por Merlín, lo vimos morir. Cómo podría estar vivo, ¿dentro de Snape? Creo que luego del fatídico suceso con el profesor Quirrel, dudo que Voldemort pudiera siquiera pensar en intentar la misma estrategia.

Ginny tuvo que darle la razón a su mejor amiga, pero continuaba afirmando que Snape estaba tras algo más que un simple "amor".

\- La pregunta más importante de todas es... ¿acaso tú sientes algo? ¿Acaso tú crees en algo de lo que dice?

¿Sentir? Cómo podía sentir algo por un hombre al que apenas conocía. Podían tener mucho en común, como afirmaba él que tenían, pero eso no era suficiente. Aunque no podía negar, muy dentro de sí y aunque trataba de acallar dichos pensamientos, que el profesor Snape sabía cómo besar.

\- Y la otra pregunta clave... ¿acaso lo disfrutaste? ¿Acaso respondiste alguno de los besos que te dio?

No recordaba haberle devuelto alguno, pero no podía olvidarlo por más que insistía.

\- Estoy acabada, Ron nunca va a perdonarme. - dijo, con la frente apoyada sobre la mesa y en señal de derrota.

\- Pues, conozco a mi hermano y seguramente... simplemente irá tras el profesor Snape, con varita en mano. Creerá que él lo planificó todo. Él te conoce o al menos un poco y sabe que no serías capaz. Además, la gran aversión que siente por el profesor...

\- ¿Crees que realmente me ame? ¿Y qué tal si lo dice de verdad? Guardaba todos y cada uno de mis ensayos y deberes. Y por más enfermizo que suene su obsesión conmigo, no puedes negar que es un tierno detalle. ¿Qué ha conservado Ron de mí, en todos éstos años? ¿La primera patata que comimos juntos en una cena? O al menos un ínfimo pedazo, ya que seguramente se habrá comido el resto.

Ambas rieron al unísono y Ginny terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- En el supuesto caso que te ame, claro. No puedo decir que no fuera romántico pero... ¿por qué ahora? Por qué esperó hasta tu matrimonio?

\- Dijo que tuvo que callar por la diferencia de edad, por lo que los demás podrían decir, por los juicios que yo podía tener sobre su persona y porque simplemente no sabría cómo acercarse a mí. Se considera viejo, horrible y me considera tan hermosa y "en plena juventud". Pero decidió sincerarse conmigo, debido al matrimonio y a la idea de perderme.

Ginny parpadeó escéptica.

\- Por supuesto, mira los años que te lleva. Es lógico. Y en cuanto a los juicios, pues él mismo se lo buscó. Mira cómo te trató durante años.

\- Dijo que se le dificultaba enseñarme, si era tan parecida a Lily. Afirmó que verme a los ojos, era una terrible tortura, que ambas éramos muy inteligentes y hermosas.

Se sentía ridícula hablando de ello y Ginny negaba con la cabeza, tratando de entender al misterioso ex mortífago.

\- Insisto en que quizá trata de perjudicarte de alguna forma y que te confundas. Quizá necesita dinero o poder alguno. A lo mejor quiere huir de la dichosa ley de matrimonio y enamorarte para convencerte de que la anules o hagas algo relacionado con eso.

\- No, sabe bastante bien que ni yo puedo evitarlo. Si no la apruebo yo, lo aprobará el consejo del ministro de turno. Quizá sí esté enamorado de mí...

\- Cuesta creerlo pero supongo que lo sabremos, una vez que lo comprobemos.

\- Y cómo haremos eso, ¿no es muy peligroso? Podría arruinar mi relación con Ron.

\- Pues si está tan enamorado como dice estarlo, pelearía por tu amor y trataría de alejar a Ronald del camino. Por mucho que dude de sí mismo y lo que puedas pensar de él, al menos haría un intento.

\- Pero eso hizo, hasta me besó en dos ocasiones. - dijo Hermione y a continuación agregó. - y se habría repetido en varias ocasiones, de no haber público presente.

\- No me refiero a eso solamente. Me refiero a que si te amara tanto como dice, retaría a mi hermano y se lo haría saber. Lo apartaría de tu lado. Diría la verdad y no te diría que guardará el secreto. Estaría orgulloso de besarte y se lo echaría en cara.

Snape pensaba si esa era la única solución. Si al final de cuentas, tenía que decirle la verdad a Weasley. Prefería que Hermione cayera redonda en su trampa, pero se le acababa el tiempo. Una semana y un día.

\- Qué le dijo Hermione, profesor Snape. - escuchó que Luna se dirigía a él, en el desayuno.

\- No mucho. Dijo que si pensaba asistir a su boda, que no me acercara a ella o a la mesa de bebidas.

\- Es una lástima. - dijo la joven con un suspiro lastimero. - me da la impresión de que está más enamorado de lo que quiere admitir y está desesperado a éstas alturas.

\- No tiene ni idea. - admitió y Luna se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa. - si en verdad la ama, por qué no la invita a cenar. No creo que la prensa les permita disfrutar en un lugar público, pero puede pensar en otros lugares. Quizá junto al lago, en el bosque.

Hermione se mordía el labio con cierta incredulidad.

\- Crees que se lo diga.

\- Si quiere que te quedes a su lado, buscará cualquier forma de arruinar tu matrimonio. Aunque dudo que Ron sea tan débil como para caer sin pelear primero, ni creo que te deje por infantiles artimañas. Quizá la única forma en que te deje, sea si lo traicionas o se de cuenta de que te ha perdido y que ya nada pueda hacer.

Para Snape la cena sonaba muy tentadora. Pero con qué motivo, si ella seguramente ya ni quería verlo.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que lo citemos en alguna parte y converses con él, de corazón.

-Pero él simplemente insistirá en lo mucho que me ama, esto y aquello.

\- Rétalo a acabar con tu matrimonio y veamos si es cierto. Qué tan lejos llega.

Quizá jugaba con fuego. Y por un momento ambos pensaron lo mismo. Que podían perder y terminar solos.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola.

Bueno, me demoré por un sin fin de razones (circunstanciales y personales) pero aquí estamos. El capítulo lo tenía escrito totalmente, pero a último minuto lo cambié. Espero que les guste. Un saludo de mi parte y de parte de Dora.

Corto a modo de introducción y puesto que el otro pedazo, lo tiene mi co autora y necesito que me lo mande (big fail).

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Diciembre 17, 10:00 am. **

**Tiempo restante: 14 días.  
**

Luna caminaba de un lado al otro, en el despacho de Snape, rescándose la barbilla con una pluma y mirando un viejo trozo de pergamino con incredulidad. Severus se miraba a sí mismo en un espejo, desfilando un traje de gala negro.

\- Es mejor si yo escribo la invitación. - pensó Snape mientras miraba su aspecto físico, en el viejo y mohoso vidrio. - sonaría más creíble.

\- Pero si ella no quiere saber algo de usted, no sirve. Le invitaré a almorzar y entonces la llevaré hasta el lago, con una cesta de picnic y un par de elfos a su servicio. Luego usted aparece y me iré con alguna excusa, para que puedan conversar. Pero tiene que verse muy elegante y dejar su "peculiar" personalidad a un lado. Porque usted la ama, ¿no es así? - sonrió Luna muy contenta y Snape no tardó en asentir.

\- Con locura... - murmuró cerrando los botones del cuello de su túnica de gala. - no tiene ni una idea de cuánto.

\- Bueno, las flores favoritas de Hermione... son los girasoles. - le confesó mientras cerraba el pergamino que desaparecía ante sus ojos. - Preparé el menú para los elfos, con todo aquello que a ella le gusta comer y las bebidas que le gustan. Si se pregunta cómo lo supo tiene que saber responder. Girasoles, lasaña, le gusta el pastel de queso y el pie de limón. Puré de patatas, asado, vino tinto de elfo. Berenjenas...

\- ¿Y usted cree que venga? - miró un extraño frasco de perfume que Luna tenía entre sus manos y no tardó en rociarlo completamente. Tosió ante el fuerte aroma.

\- Claro que sí...

Hermione se mordía el labio con indecisión, mirándose en el espejo al igual que Snape y pensando qué vestido era el mejor para una cita. Ni muy sugestivo, pero tampoco muy conservador, si quería descubrir las verdaderas intenciones del misterioso profesor de pociones.

\- ¡Hermione!... - Ginny subía las escaleras con rapidez en la madriguera, leyendo la carta que acababa de llegar a sus manos. - Luna te invita a almorzar en el lago del bosque prohibido.

\- Pues dile que no puedo, puesto que tengo otro compromiso. - le contestó sin siquiera mirarla y tratando de decidir qué ropa ponerse. Le resultaba increíble que Snape pudiera confundirla tanto que ni pudiera escoger un conjunto de ropa. Le ponía nerviosa, su mirada sobre ella.

Ginny entrecerró la puerta y negó con la cabeza, buscando una pluma y un pergamino para responder. Esa era la excusa perfecta. Podía almorzar con Luna y luego encontrarse con Snape. Podía decir, si Ron llegaba a enterarse, que había sido un simple encuentro casual y que no tenía la culpa.

\- No, tú verás a Luna y luego hablarás con el profesor Snape. Es un lugar muy neutral, perfecto para evitar alguna sospecha. Me parece una excelente idea y ya he dicho que sí.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y sobresaltó a ambas muchachas. Ron las miraba con incredulidad, ante el desastre sobre la cama de Hermione. La cantidad de vestidos era monumental y casi se resbalaba con los zapatos regados en el suelo de la habitación.

\- Qué se supone que hacen... ¿qué acaso la tercera guerra mágica acaba de ocurrir aquí?

\- Bueno... es que tengo una importante reunión y no sé qué ponerme. - admitió Hermione, sonrojada y Ron sonrió, acercándose hasta el espejo y rodeando a la joven con sus brazos y mirándola a través del espejo.

\- Realmente no importa cómo te vistas, para mí siempre te ves radiante. - murmuró junto a su oído y tembló ante su aliento sobre su rostro. - soy muy afortunado de tener una prometida como tú, aunque a veces me comporte como un verdadero animal sin educación y celoso.

Se sentía muy mal por intentar hacer lo que pensaba hacer, poner su amor al filo de una navaja, en una cuerda floja, solo por seguirle el juego al necio profesor de pociones que venía justo ahora, a obsesionarse con ella.

\- Qué dulce de tu parte, Ronald. Ahora vete para que pueda terminar de vestirme o voy a llegar tarde.

Ron no tardó en besar una de sus mejillas y salió dejándolas solas, mientras tarareaba una canción. Miró a Ginny con gravedad, preguntándose si hacía lo correcto. Un simple error y podía perder toda la felicidad que Ron le prodigaba y la amistad de toda su familia, si se enteraban de que lo traicionaba con su ex profesor.

\- A tu hermano le dará un ataque cuando se entere de esto. - dijo y no se percató de que Ron pensaba decirle algo más, pero se detuvo al escuchar semejante confesión y permaneció quieto tras la puerta. - me odiará terriblemente y no puedo culparlo si después no quiere siquiera volver a hablarme o mirarme a la cara.

\- Pero eso no pasará, él nunca se entera de nada. Simplemente es un experimento, nada más. Sabes que lo amas, así que no hay nada que temer.

En cuanto que Severus se sorprendía de la facilidad de Luna para organizar alguna cosa. Miró a los elfos que cargaban un par de cestas de picnic y un largo y amplio mantel a cuadros. Otros cargaban botellas de vino y platos, servilletas y cubiertos. Todo estaba listo para almorzar y Snape preparaba su discurso, mentalmente.

\- Sea educado. Pregunte cómo se siente, de las buenas tardes y no deje que haya incómodos espacios de silencio entre ustedes. Siempre tenga un interesante tema para discutir. No se abalance a besarla de buenas a primeras. No a todas nos gusta eso, pero si es su último recurso...

Pero no necesitaba esos tontos consejos, sabía exactamente qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo. Solo necesitaba el pequeño empujón que Luna le había conseguido. Se acaba el tiempo y ya era momento de las medidas desesperadas.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos.

Aqui, un poco de lo que Dora me dejó. Decidí reescribir a último minuto, aún tengo que reescribir lo demás. No los entretengo más y les dejo que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.1: Diciembre 17, 11:00 am.**

**Tiempo restante: 14 días**.

Ginny parecía haber encontrado el vestido adecuado que debía usar, aunque realmente se encontraba reacia a llevarlo puesto. La joven pelirroja insistía que si el hombre parecía sentirse atraído por él, tenía que repetir su éxito anterior.

\- Es realmente un hermoso y sexy vestido. No culpo a ese hombre por sentirse atraído. Dios, el escote en la espalda, casi raya en lo obseno.

Y mientras Ron espiaba, Harry no tardó en sobresaltarle con una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Brincó de inmediato y se llevó una mano al pecho, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su mejor amigo tras él, con las cejas arqueadas. Miró una vez más en dirección a la habitación y esperaba que ninguna de ellas se hubiese dado cuenta de que las espiaba.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? Creí que la etapa de espiar a las chicas mientras se cambiaban, ya la habíamos dejado atrás.

\- No las espío para verlas cambiarse, ¡Y estás hablando de mi hermana, Harry! - le dijo en voz baja. - Hermione está muy extraña y vistiéndose muy sensual para encontrarse con alguien y no quiere que me entere.

\- Quizá tiene una inportante reunión y quiere causar una buena impresión.

\- ¿Seduciéndolos? No me vengas con esas absurdas conjeturas, Harry.

\- ¿Pero no es mucho más absurda tú idea de creer que Hermione quiere engañarte?

\- Yo no creo nada, sólo repito lo que estoy oyendo. Simplemente creo que tengo que velar por lo que es mío y no está mal que siga a mi prometida.

Harry pensó que no debía discutir y dejar a su mejor amigo con su paranoia mental, tranquilo. Hermione y Ginny no tardaron en arreglarse y la joven miró su vestido con incredulidad. Era un vestido de noche, cómo rayos se presentaba a un almuerzo en un picnic con semejante prenda de vestir.

\- Un par de arreglos con la varita y tenemos un vestido cóctel e igual de sensual. - dijo Ginny, dándole un suave toque con la varita y restándole longitud pero no desmereciendo el largo escote en su espalda. - las piernas y el busto, bien cubiertos. O muestras uno o lo otro, pero nunca todos a la vez.

Se acercaban hacia la puerta, así que Ron apenas y tuvo tiempo de apartarse y ocultarse en la habitación contigua. No tardó en escuchar que se dirigían a Hogwarts y corrió en busca del Ford Anglia, que de una forma u otra, había regresado a casa y quizá ligeramente desorientado luego de su última incursión en Hogwarts. Su padre había sido muy claro acerca de su uso, pero era casi un caso de extrema necesidad. Su relación y su novia lo ameritaban.

Luna en cambio parecía muy feliz con el arreglo para el almuerzo. Enormes girasoles, una tradicional cesta, un también tradicional mantel a cuadros escocés ( se imaginó que Luna trataba de enviar mensajes sugestivos, sobre la comunión de las casas. Verde, rojo). Lasaña, una botella de vino y un pequeño obsequio.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Snape mientras Luna le acomodaba el cuello de la túnica frente al lago. - no recuerdo haberle comprado un regalo.

\- Le compré un libro que estoy segura de que le gustará y puse su nombre en la tarjeta.

\- Ya le he regalado libros, qué tiene ese de especial.

\- Insisto... pronto lo verá.

Hermione y Ginny no tardaron en aparecer en el castillo y Hermione parecía a punto de encontrarse con el jinete sin cabeza o algún asesino serial. Ginny continuaba insistiendo en que todo estaría bien, pero sentía que cometía uno de los peores errores de toda su vida. Y Snape no fue el único en notar lo hermosa que se veía. Medio castillo, incluso los retratos.

\- Hermione... pero a qué debemos tu grata visita... - El profesor Flitwick no tardó en abordarla y Hermione se preguntó si podría salir de casa en algún momento, sin alguien que quisiera adularla seguramente había fotógrafos ocultos en alguna parte y desde que había abandonado la madriguera.

\- Luna fue quien me invitó a almorzar. Supongo que querrá conversar alguna cosa sobre bodas. Si me disculpa... - trató de apartarse, pero otras criaturas no tardaron en abordarla. - necesito en verdad...

Severus prácticamente se quedó pasamado ante la vista que tenía en las escaleras del vestíbulo. Se veía realmente hermosa y el vestido resaltaba todas esas curvas que tanto amaba. Recordaba aquel vestido negro en la fiesta y temblaba prácticamente sin darse cuenta. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía como loco. Tenía que separar sus sentimientos de su objetivo.

\- Hermione se ve realmente hermosa. - sonrió Luna a su lado y Severus asintió una y otra vez, distraído con la vista.

\- No tiene ni idea de cuanto. - dijo admirando la forma en que había recogido su rizado cabello y el delicado maquillaje. Ya estaba deseando despeinarla y recorrer su espalda a besos.

_*No... no estás enamorado*_

\- Iré a socorrerla o jamás la dejarán ir. Vaya y espérenos allá y trate de ser muy amable. No abra el regalo hasta que sea el momento indicado. Descuide, no tardaremos en llegar. Tengo la excusa perfecta para dejarlos solos, así que no tiene nada que temer.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Luna ya había comenzado su camino en dirección a Hermione y Ginny, tomando la mano de Hermione y apartándola de los espectadores, hablándole sobre las restauraciones del castillo y lo brillante que lucía el lago, bajo el sol primaveral. Por poco y olvidaba que debía estar en el lago, sólo por mirar el largo escote en su espalda.

La gran sorpresa que estaba por llevarse. Y la sorpresa que se llevarían ambos, al encontrarse con Ronald Weasley.

\- Por qué me has invitado a comer, Luna. ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?

\- Bueno... la verdad... sólo quiero ayudar a un amigo que se siente realmente desesperado. - dijo mientras caminaban en dirección al lago. - pero quisiera que escucharas lo que tiene que decir antes de que digas alguna cosa.

Pero descubrió de qué hablaba, en cuanto llegó al lago y bajo un árbol, Severus Snape esperaba y tan elegante como jamás había visto. Miró de reojo a toda su comida favorita, los postres y parecía haber incluso un regalo sobre el mantel. Margaritas y elfos para servirles.

\- Qué sucede aquí... - preguntó la joven, ruborizándose ante la fija mirada del profesor de pociones sobre ella. Se sentía prácticamente desnuda frente a él.

\- El profesor Snape necesita conversar contigo. Sé que estás a punto de casarte y amas a Ron, pero no creo que algo pase si hablas con él. Quizá...

Quizá querría comérsela a besos y entonces traicionaría a su prometido, cometiendo el error de permitirlo. Aunque Ginny tenía razón y no necesitaba enterarse.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola una vez más.

Espero que les guste. Como siempre, Dora y yo les dejamos besos y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, rew por favor (siempre son leídos) o whatsapp. No importa la hora en el que lo manden *a menos que duerma :)*

* * *

**Capítulo 7.2: Diciembre 17, 12:00 am.**

**Tiempo restante: 14 días.  
**

Casi le rogó a Luna que no se fuera, pero su amiga parecía decidida a emboscarla y se imaginó que no podría salir de semejante situación. Severus hizo un ademán, invitándola a sentarse y luego de unos segundos de pie, mordiéndose el labio y preguntándose qué debía hacer, se sentó junto a él y contempló el lago frente a ella. El calamar gigante dejaba salir sus largos tentáculos de vez en cuando y sus enormes ventosas lanzaban chorros de agua, dando la ilusión de una fuente viva.

\- Usted lo planificó todo, es su culpa. - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, sonrojándose y mirando a todas partes menos al hombre sentado a unos pocos centímetros. Agradecía que la canasta llena de comida, fuese un elemento que los mantuviera ligeramente separados. Pero y en muy poco tiempo, Snape la apartó del camino y alejó a un par de elfos que le ofrecían copas de vino. Tomó dos a último minuto y asintió, componiendo un rostro de tristeza y desesperación.

\- Lo lamento profundamente en el alma, por haber tenido que engañarla. Espero que no se sienta mal por ello, ¡pero no sabía qué hacer! Admito que acepté dejarle el camino libre si estaba enamorada de Weasley... ¡y es que simplemente no puedo sacármela de la cabeza!

\- ¡No comprende que nada puede suceder entre nosotros! - exclamó, mortificada, mirando a su alrededor y en busca de incómodos reporteros que pudieran delatarla. Y sin embargo, el único que se aproximaba a ellos, era Ron Weasley.

Estaba decidido a espiarla a como diera lugar y estaba seguro de que tenía razón y Hermione estaba tras algo. Primero y principal, ¿por qué se reunía en el lago? Y mucho más importante... ¿con quién exactamente?

\- Se ve usted, realmente hermosa. - dijo, con el tono de voz más seductor que pudo. Aunque y en verdad, si eras Severus Snape... no tenías que tratar mucho para seducir a alguien con tu voz. - y me fascina lo que hizo con su cabello. - quiso acercarse para tocarlo y accidentalmente, sus manos se tocaron sobre el mantel. Hermione se apartó de inmediato. - ¡Señorita Granger... usted es hermosa y yo realmente la amo y no puedo...!

QUE EL PROFESOR SNAPE QUÉ COSA CON SU PROMETIDA.

\- Cómo se le ocurre a Luna, organizar una cosa así. No sé qué le haya dicho, pero ya le advertí antes que me casaré con Ronald y eso no cambiará, por favor no insista. - murmuró, con un par de lágrimas. - le ruego que se aparte de mí, por favor...

POR QUÉ SU NOVIA Y EL PROFESOR SNAPE, CONVERSABAN...

\- ¡HERMIONE... ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR! - gritó de pronto, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas y tomándola por sorpresa. - si accediste a verme, significa que también sientes algo por mí y no puedes negarlo. Soy el hombre perfecto para ti, prácticamente somos iguales en muchas cosas y perderías tu tiempo y tú vida, casándote con Weasley. Incluso ansío tener hijos contigo. - Hermione se ruborizó y trató de apartarse, pero Severus continuó sin despegarle la vista ni soltarla. - jamás habría siquiera pensado en ser padre alguna vez, pero ahora realmente lo deseo y sé que sólo podría, si fueses tú... la madre de mis hijos. - trató de lucir tan triste como ella. - si te casas... es prácticamente lo mismo que quitarme la vida.

No supo qué decir mientras Snape saboreaba el impacto de lo que acababa de decir. Miró el paquete tentativamente y lo tomó, apartando un par de cabellos adheridos a su rostro por el imperioso movimiento que había hecho. Tenía miedo de lo que Luna hubiese podido comprar, pero tenía que confiar en ella. Hermione parecía a punto de salir corriendo y no podía culparla, pero no se rendiría. Hasta le causaba un poco de lástima, pero no era tiempo de sentir remordimientos ni de sentir pena. Ellos le habían retado primero y además, ganaba algo con su treta. Se ganaba una esposa trofeo.

\- Le compré un pequeño detalle. No tiene que aceptarlo, pero me gustaría que al menos lo abriera.

Ron parecía a punto de explotar y trataba de mantener la compostura. Su prometida estaba almorzando con un hombre que detestaba y él lo detestaba a su vez, intentando quitarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Hermione era suya y ese hecho, nada ni nadie lo cambiaría.

Las manos de Hermione temblaron al tomar el paquete y Snape tuvo que admitir que estaba tan nervioso como ella, puesto que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podía contener. Esperaba que Luna no arruinara su plan, tenía todo perfectamente planificado y no necesitaba revés alguno. La conquistaba sí o sí.

\- Oh... vaya ... - murmuró ella al quitarle la tapa y el lazo, a un paquete con un papel rojo brillante y un lazo verde esmeralda. Muy navideño. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que la joven no había corrido espantada al abrir el obsequio. - es... es... precioso.

Un collar que parecía ser de oro y parecía tener un gato también de oro, con un rubí en el centro.

\- Es idéntico a mí mascota, cómo lo encontró. Cómo lo supo... - preguntó, distraída en mirarlo. - mi gato es único, nadie lo quiso y yo fui la única que quiso comprarlo y éste collar me recuerda tanto a ese día...

No quiso decir nada, para no arruinar el momento. Aunque verdad no sabía qué decir, puesto que Luna parecía tener un plan en mente también. De hecho le pareció que tuvo la misma idea que imaginó, Luna había tenido y no tardó en tomar el collar de sus manos, diciéndole con sus acciones, que quería colocárselo él mismo.

Hermione prácticamente no se movió ni le dio a entender que no quería que la tocara. Decidió entonces colocárselo, inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella y apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros al descubierto en el vestido, para mirar el broche del collar tras su cabeza. Inhaló suavemente, su delicado perfume que le dio la impresión de ser duraznos o alguna otra fruta dulce y sintió la forma en que contuvo el aliento mientras la tocaba.

El collar se veía realmente precioso sobre el delicado escote y la poca piel descubierta fuera del vestido. Deseaba vérselo puesto, desnuda sobre su cama y con la piel sudorosa y brillante, luego de un buen sexo.

Se separó de ella y la miró sonrojada y sin aliento, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con sus acaramelados ojos. Parecían salirse de sus órbitas y eso le hizo sonreír. Acarició una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, ternura, casi distraídamente. Mirando cada facción, cada detalle de aquel hermoso angel frente a él. Sus delicados y rojos labios con brillante labial por supuesto, y muy sensual de hecho. El delicado rímel, la sombra sobre sus párpados muy ténue y adecuada al momento. También el suave rubor en sus mejillas...

Aunque realmente la prefería sin maquillaje alguno.

\- Usted es realmente hermosa... - le dijo en voz baja, inclinándose lentamente sobre ella. - no puede casarse con Weasley, no la merece en lo absoluto. - terminó la oración y la besó sin pensarlo dos veces, recostándola lentamente sobre el mantel de picnic.

Se las jugaba todas.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola una vez más.

Capítulo dedicado a dos buenas personas que me ayudan en una difícil etapa que atravieso con mi madre y mi padre. Isaías y Deana.

Nota: Mi novio me informó que debe ser operado de emergencia, así que estaré fuera de los fics hasta que todo pase. Besos para todos y gracias por leer.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.3: Diciembre 17, 1:00 pm**

**Tiempo restante: 14 días.**

Dejó de pensar que tenía que disfrutar el beso para pretender que la amaba, puesto que en verdad lo disfrutaba. Ella era hermosa, joven y realmente sobrepasaba todo los estándares que tenía sobre lo que la mujer perfecta debía ser. No tardó en acariciar todo su cuerpo sobre el vestido y sus hombros descubiertos. Apartó el collar con sus dientes para tener acceso a su cuello y besarla tan apasionadamente como pudiera. Dejar marcas de su obra en su cuello y quitarle a Weasley de la cabeza y de su vida, de una buena vez.

\- Esto... no está... bien... - murmuró suavemente, tratando de apartarlo con sus manos. Pero Severus insistía y era mucho más fuerte que ella, manteniéndola aprisionada con su cuerpo.- por favor...

\- Tú me deseas... y yo a ti... - escuchó su voz en su oído, mientras lamía su barbilla como si de un festín se tratara. - sabes perfectamente que Weasley no podrá satisfacerte como yo. Que no podrá amarte tanto como yo. Él no necesita una esposa. Él necesita de una madre que lo cuide y me temo que usted, señorita Granger, es mucha mujer para él.

No pudo evitarlo y gimió al sentir sus manos, deslizarse por sus piernas. Severus alzó la cabeza ligeramente y volvió a sonreír al escucharlo. En verdad le costaba mucho, mantener sus deseos a raya y se temía que la prueba entre sus pantalones, era muy evidente. Al momento en el que comenzaba a subirle el vestido a la casi- ministra de magia, Hermione logró recomponerse y apartarlo de ella, poniéndose en pie y acomodando su cabello y su ropa. Pasó una de sus manos por su rostro y se dio cuenta de que su maquillaje, por el sudor y los labios de Snape, ya era un desastre. Caminó hasta el lago y se enjuagó el rostro en las cristalinas aguas.

\- Basta... esto ya llegó muy lejos. Basta. - se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre tras ella, que se quitaba el lapiz labial con una de las servilletas del picnic. - por qué simplemente no es sincero y me dice la verdad. ¿Es esto un juego para usted? ¿Acaso hizo alguna apuesta con Lucius? ¿O esto es porque en verdad le ofendí cuando dije que jamás podría conquistar a una mujer?

_Vaya, muy perceptiva. Tranquilo, pon cara de no saber nada._

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso, ¿cómo puede pensar una cosa así de mí? Admito que en el pasado fui un ruin mentiroso y me lo merezco, pero en verdad que he cambiado y quisiera poder demostrárselo. Sí la veía en la fiesta y admito que prácticamente me voló la cabeza en cuanto la vi. Sí, así como los muggles suelen hablar. Es usted, la mujer más hermosa que jamás vi y aunque le dije que le dejaría ir si así lo quería, pues ahora me rehuso a perderla. Usted será mía, lo quiera o no.

Hermione pensaba contestar, pero guardó silencio al escuchar pasos entre la hierba. Brincó sobresaltada y en verdad, ella tenía la culpa por encontrarse a escondida con un hombre que no era su esposo y dejarse tomar por sorpresa, permitiéndole besarla y casi convertirla en su picnic personal.

Y antes de que Snape pensara en su próximo movimiento, Ronald Weasley aparecía entre ellos y pálido como una hoja. Su único contraste era su pelirrojo cabello y las túnicas que traía puestas. Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos, sorprendida y derramando lágrimas ante su prometido en medio del lago. Eso realmente no se lo esperaba y se preguntó qué cosa había salido mal o si tal vez Luna, le había hecho venir.

\- ¿De verdad, profesor Snape? ¿Debería considerar sus palabras como un reto o como una amenaza? Me volteo dos segundos y MÍ prometida planifica una reunión a escondidas... con un perdedor que no debería ni poner un dedo sobre ella. Pero... ¡oh no! ¡Prácticamente se come a MÍ prometida, frente a mis ojos!

\- No quise que fuese de ésta forma, pero ahora que está aquí... - inspiró, tratando de ignorar que había sido tomado por sorpresa y que la mitad del plan que tenía en la cabeza, tenía que replanteárselo. - Estoy enamorado de ella y no me rendiré sin pelear. Usted no la merece y jamás podrá estar a la altura de una mujer como ella. Ni sé lo que pudo verle pero seguramente fue puesto que no había candidato mejor.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó el joven y de improvisto corrió hasta abalanzarse sobre el ex mortífago, volviéndolo a tomar por sorpresa.

Por más que quiso intervenir, Ron parecía enloquecido y no tardó en propinarle un par de puñetazos al hombre bajo él. En medio de la confusión, Severus logró darle la vuelta a la circunstancia y muy pronto tuvo al muchacho bajo él. No tardó en propinarle un golpe de vuelta, mientras Hermione trataba de pensar qué hacer, en medio del estrés del momento.

\- Maldición... ¡paren ya! - gritó, pero ninguno de los dos pareció tomarla en cuenta. - paren ya o buscaré a Hagrid para que los separe.

No tuvo más elección y corrió en dirección a la cabaña, preguntándose si ambos hombres eran capaces de matarse el uno al otro, mientras buscaba al semi gigante. La hipótesis de Ginny parecía haber fallado y Snape también parecía estar realmente enamorado de ella, a tal punto de caerse a golpes con Ron. Cosa que jamás pensó que un hombre tan serio y recto como él, sería capaz de hacer. Quizá y en verdad, simplemente lo golpeaba por el odio que ambos se habían profesado durante años. Ella no era una mujer hermosa, como para tener a dos hombres peleándose por ella.

Y Hagrid tampoco podía creerlo. Severus Snape y Ronald Weasley, golpeándose el uno al otro y como si fuesen dos niños muggles. Al principio le tomó un par de minutos el convencerlo pero luego de implorarle por su intervención, el semi gigante asintió en ayudarle y rápidamente comenzaron el recorrido de vuelta al lago, a trote. Esperaba que Snape no hubiese matado a su prometido a golpes.

Si es que seguía siéndolo, después de eso.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola una vez más.

Bueno, creo que ya puedo regresar a lo que me ataña. Capítulo dedicado a Augusto y a Natalia.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.4: Diciembre 17, 2:00 pm**

**Tiempo restante: 14 días.**

Detener la pelea para alguien del tamaño de Hagrid, era lo de menos. Sin mucho esfuerzo tomó a ambos hombres por las túnicas y los apartó de inmediato, aunque continuaban tratando de soltarse, propinarse puñetazos y patadas. Parecían dos pequeños niños y de no haberse encontrado en un momento tan delicado, habría reído de verlo.

\- ¡Suéltame Hagrid, que voy a matarlo! - exclamó Ronald, rojo como un tomate puesto que el semi-gigante lo sostenía con excesiva fuerza.

\- Basta... lo vas a lastimar... - imploró Hermione con los nervios prácticamente desechos.

\- Lo soltaré cuando me prometan ambos que no van a seguir discutiendo. - miró a Snape y luego a Ron, viéndose obligados a asentir o morir asfixiados.

Al soltarlos, ambos cayeron al suelo prácticamente como un par de trapos. Hermione miró reincorporarse primero a uno y luego al otro, la rabia que se tenían era evidente y de pronto se sintió culpable de haberlo propiciado. Snape tenía la nariz rota y con la túnica trataba de detener el sangrado. Ron parecía un poco más ileso y la nueva ministra de magia se dijo que se debía a que prácticamente Ron lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo había golpeado antes incluso de que pensara en defenderse.

\- Agradezco a Hagrid que me detuvo o juro que lo habría matado sin pensarlo dos veces. - respiró acomodándose las túnicas y dirigiendo su atención hacia Hermione. - y tú...

\- Ron... - trató de razonar con él, acercándose para tratar de tocarlo. Sin embargo el muchacho se apartó de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa.

\- ¡Ni siquiera me toques! Ginny y tú han llegado demasiado lejos y por tú bien, espero que hayas aprendido una valiosa lección. Yo también aprendí algo hoy...

Se marchó dejándola con la palabra en la boca y llena de lágrimas. Hagrid palmeó uno de sus hombros con excesiva fuerza y comenzó su camino de regreso a su cabaña, dejándola sola con el profesor de pociones. Ella tenía la culpa por haberse dejado llevar por una estúpida idea de que alguien como Severus Snape, pudiera amarla. Él no sabía cómo amar a alguien y mucho menos a ella.

Tonta Ginny y sus tontos planes. Y tonta ella misma por haberle hecho caso.

\- Ya está, ya arruinó mi matrimonio y mi vida entera. Y espero que esté contento.

¿Contento luego de la golpiza que le habían dado? Eso le iba a doler por semanas y aún así, si servía, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de hablar bajo la mano que contenía la sangre de su nariz rota.

\- Tu dolor no me hace feliz en lo más mínimo y lamento que haya terminado de está manera tan terrible.

\- Y espero que en verdad lo lamente como dice y que le duela por meses. No debí escuchar a Ginny ni debí venir para comprobar algo que ya sabía. Usted no ama a nadie más que a sí mismo y lo peor es que haya involucrado a Luna en esto.

\- No involucré a nadie, ella quiso ayudar voluntariamente. Si eso quiso, es porque digo la verdad. ¿No es así?

\- Cómo demonios puede amarme, si siempre me odió.

\- Nunca la he odiado, Granger.

Y la verdad tenía razón, nunca había sentido repulsión alguna por ella. Era demasiado inteligente para su gusto y le traía incómodos recuerdos sobre Lily Evans, pero no significaba que la odiara. Incluso aunque le hubiese retado y fraguar todo ese loco plan, no tenía nada en su contra tampoco. Quería darle una buena lección y nada más.

\- Yo la amo y es mi última palabra. - escuchó que dijo, apartando la manga de su túnica ya que al final por fin había dejado de sangrar. - y tanto la amo que si ese semi gigante no nos hubiese detenido, en verdad lo habría matado sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

\- A dónde quiere llegar con esto. ¿Quiere que le diga que sí? ¿Que nos casaremos? ¿Eso quiere?

\- Sí, es eso lo que quiero. ¿Para qué voy a mentir y no ir al grano? Ya le expliqué lo que he sentido por usted durante años y creo que ahora es momento de que lo piense y se decida. Supongo que tendrá mucho de que hablar con Weasley.

Si es que alguna vez volvía a hablarle, luego de lo ocurrido. Caminó de regreso al castillo y dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, mientras comenzaba a sonreír casi sin darse cuenta. Sí, se había descuidado y el mocoso de Weasley le había propinado sus buenos golpes pero bien valía la pena. Al acercarse al vestíbulo mientras se sobaba la quijada con cierta incomodidad, se percató de que Ginny y Ron discutían a lo lejos y que el muchacho se marchaba sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de defenderse. Minerva trataba de entender lo que había pasado, en tanto que no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

\- ¡Severus Tobías Snape! - exclamó acercándose a él con prisa y una expresión de disgusto. Se cubrió ambos oídos con las manos, en tanto que sus gritos eran tan dolorosos como los golpes que había recibido. - qué significa lo que acabo de oír. ¡Por Merlín, es cierto! - dijo al ver los golpes en su rostro y su nariz rota. - ¡Intentas conquistar a Hermione y arruinar su matrimonio!

\- Profesor Snape... pero por qué ha ocurrido todo esto. - preguntó Luna, acercándose a ambos y mirando la magnitud del desastre.

\- Weasley decidió intervenir a último minuto y creo que la situación se tornó un poco agitada. - fue lo que dijo y Minerva los miró a ambos con una ceja alzada. - simplemente intentaba conversar con Hermione y él decidió olvidar toda su herencia mágica y actuar como un muggle, abalanzándose sobre mí y golpeándome.

\- ¿¡Estás tratando de conquistar a Hermione!? - insistió la mujer con desesperación. - ¡Respondéme!

\- ¡Sí y yo la amo! - declaró en medio del castillo, sin avergonzarse.

Si tenía que mentir, pues iba a mentir en voz alto.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos y todas.

Espero que les guste y agradezco a Dora Michelle que siempre que me siento mal o algo ocurre con mi madre, se adelanta y escribe el capítulo y me lo manda. Tan linda y bella.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.5: Diciembre 18, 08:00 am.**

**Tiempo restante: Indefinido.**

Tenía cuatro o cinco copias de la revista Corazón de Bruja, de dónde escoger. No tenía ni idea de cómo rayos se habían enterado, pero ya las revistas vaticinaban su ruptura con Ron Weasley y su posible nuevo romance con su ex profesor de pociones.

Era el único que desayunaba tranquilamente mientras el resto le observaba como si hubiese cometido un terrible crimen. Minerva no quería ni hablarle, pero mejor así. Tenía toda la paz que quería y Luna parecía responder todas las preguntas por él. Ya que había sido su idea.

Y mientras trataba de terminarse su cereal y su plato de huevos benedictinos, prácticamente soltó el tenedor al suelo, al ver a Ron Weasley en medio del comedor. Hagrid no tardó en ponerse de pie, pero Ron negó con la cabeza y alzando una mano para decir que venía en son de paz.

\- Usted y yo... tendremos una conversación como los dos hombres que somos.

\- Me alegro mucho. - respondió Snape, llevándose una mano a la nariz que traía vendada. Estaba seguro de que Poppy le había atado las vendas con excesiva fuerza, sólo para hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a su querida Hermione. - ya es hora de dejar de actuar como animales.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó bajo la vista de medio Hogwarts, que estaba seguro de desear poder colarse en la charla y escucharlo todo. Saber si volverían a golpearse como dos muggles.

Le abrió paso al muchacho en su oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pensando rápidamente lo que tenía que decir. Aceptaba que la visita le tomaba por sorpresa, pero simplemente tenía que apegarse al plan y todo saldría a pedir de boca.

\- ¿Está usted... enamorado de ella? - fue la primera pregunta y cruzándose se brazos, ya se lo esperaba. - ¡conteste de una buena vez!

Relamió sus labios ante la opción de decir que no y que sólo les veía la cara de tontos. Aunque tenía que aceptar, también, que Hermione tenía un extraño efecto en él. Si ganaba la apuesta, se llevaba un precioso trofeo de oro a casa.

\- Por supuesto, desde que puse mis ojos sobre ella... en la primera clase. ¡Mucho antes! ¡Desde su selección!

Ron no pareció conforme con la respuesta y su expresión de ira contenida, no tardó en hacerse evidente. Colocó distancia entre ellos, deteniéndose tras su escritorio. Tenía que ser prudente o volvería a recibir la golpiza de su vida. Si lo tomaba desprevenido claro.

\- Y ella... ¿ella acaso lo ama a usted?

\- Eso... pregúnteselo a ella.

\- ¿¡Acaso le devolvió alguno de los besos que le dio!?

\- Todos y cada uno. - se le salió antes de que siquiera lo pensara bien. Seguramente que Hermione le odiaría por volver a mentir, pero no quería detenerse ahora. Arruinar el plan tan perfecto como venía. - estaba muy contenta con el collar y si somos sinceros entre nosotros, Weasley, ella vino por su propia cuenta y sin decirle nada a usted. Además, vestida de esa manera...

Amaba la parte en que hería su orgullo y cuestionaba su hombría. A todas luces, el muchacho parecía o a punto de desmayarse o morirse en medio de su despacho. Nada le hacía más feliz que ello. Por tantos años defendido por el sonso de Albus Dumbledore, y ahora podía ganarle una aunque fuera. Su prometida, ahí donde más dolía.

\- ¿Usted quiere casarse con ella? - preguntó en voz baja, pero pudo captar claramente. - ¿¡Quiere usted... casarse con Hermione Granger!?

\- Casarme, ser el padre de sus hijos... lo que ella desee. - alegó y Ron empalideció aún más. - comprarle una casa, más gatos, cualquier cosa que se le ocurra...

\- ¿¡No cree que está ya... un poco mayor, para ir tras las faldas de una jovencita?

\- Esa afirmación no tiene ni una pizca de sentido, Weasley. - dijo Snape, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio. - Hermione es lo suficientemente adulta, como para decidirse por sí sola y no creo que sea tan superficial como para dejarse llevar por prejuicios.

\- Usted no la conoce... - masculló Ron, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de igual forma que él y acercando su rostro hasta estar a un palmo.

\- Claro que la conozco y me atrevo a decir que hasta más que usted.

\- Imposible... la conozco desde que éramos niños. No hay algo de ella que yo no sepa y usted sí.

\- Sabía acaso... que ella odia los vestidos con escote, como el que le regaló para la fiesta de navidad... ¿verdad? Que se siente insegura de su cuerpo, aunque en verdad no entiendo el motivo. ¿Sabía que sólo lo usó para complacerlo a usted, puesto que usted nunca la complace en un sólo detalle?

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Siempre le digo lo hermosa que se ve, sin importar lo que use. ¡Sólo quise que se sintiera sexy! Y qué si también alimentó mi propio deseo personal. Veo que a usted le funcionó.

\- ¿Sabe qué tipo de libro le gusta leer? ¿Sabe que aunque le gustan los libros de suspenso, se asusta fácilmente? ¿Sabe todos esos pequeños detalles? - preguntó.

Ron en verdad parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero simplemente la rabia le permitía mantenerle la vista a su ex profesor de pociones. Tenía un sin fin de datos que sacar a colación, si necesitaba de ello.

\- Si tanto la ama, por qué ocurren incómodos silencios durante las conversaciones. Ella hace su mejor esfuerzo de parecerse a usted y usted a ella. ¿Acaso de eso se trata una relación?

\- Oh sí... porque estar con usted ha de ser tan divertido como un día de campo. - le recalcó aquel picnic donde prácticamente tenía intenciones de violarla en medio del lago y el bosque prohibido.

\- Yo puedo hacerle mujer y le garantizo que lo haré tan bien, que jamás volverá a mirar a los lados.

\- ¡Ni se le ocurra hablar así de ella o le juro que le tumbaré lo que le quede de su nariz, a golpes!

\- Yo sólo digo... lo demás, preguntéselo a ella.

Sonrió con una desesperante calma, que no tardó en hervir la sangre del joven frente a él. A no ser que Ronald Weasley tuviera un grandísimo corazón y perdonara a su potencial ex prometida ahora, estaba seguro de que ese matrimonio estaba acabado. Además de que seguramente, la familia, jamás podría perdonarla.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola.

Llegó Dora y con ella, llegué yo también y es hora de actualizar. Espero que les guste y les envío mis más sinceros cariños. Cualquier duda o comentario, comenten o envíen un mensaje privado y si tienen whatsapp, yo les añado y charlamos.

Lamento que sea tan corto, pero me siento mal. La otra parte, vendrá pronto..

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Diciembre 19, 7:00 am**

**Tiempo restante: VICTORIA.**

Se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana, para corregir un par de ensayos. Todavía tenía en la mente la conversación que había tenido con Ronald Weasley, acerca de sus repentinos sentimientos por su prometida y lo mucho que deseaba casarse con ella. No hizo más preguntas y simplemente se marchó tras escuchar que Hermione sería mucho más feliz en su cama y bajo sus brazos.

Las revistas de chismes le daban gran esperanza de triunfar, leyendo los titulares. De la nada había recibido una gran cantidad de cartas de queja, pidiéndole que se alejara de la nueva ministra o tal vez que muriera, pero que no se casara nunca con ella. Otra gran cantidad de cartas lo felicitaban y le deseaban buena suerte, si llegaba a casarse con ella. También tenía un artículo completamente dedicado a él, reseñando toda su vida y su trágico pasado con Lily Evans, dónde el autor trataba de descubrir si hacían una buena pareja o si Hermione era muy diferente y llevaría el matrimonio a pique.

Estaba por escribir un enorme y placentero cero, en un examen, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par y una aireada Hermione cruzó como un vendaval, sobresåltandolo y haciéndole derramar toda la tinta sobre su túnica.

\- Muy bien, lo consiguió. Ron rompió su compromiso y ahora usted tendrá que casarse conmigo, para que yo pueda asumir el cargo como ministra de magia.

De no ser porque no era normal en su persona, se pondría en pie y brincaría de felicidad al oírlo. Trató de contenerse mientras limpiaba la tinta con su varita, mirando a la joven que respiraba pesadamente y mantenía una firme y desafiante expresión, del otro lado del escritorio. Quería saber todos los detalles, así que se acomodó en la silla y compuso una expresión que esperó fuese de sorpresa.

Y pareció funcionar puesto que Hermione golpeó el escritorio con una de sus manos y sus dientes prácticamente rechinaron mientras hablaba.

\- Ahora no se haga el tonto, usted tuvo la culpa. Ron no quiere ni hablarme y ha suspendido la boda. Anoche luego de ir a Merlín sabe donde, me pidió que le devolviera el anillo de bodas. Dígame la verdad, ¿anoche conversó con usted acaso?

\- Así es, ayer por la mañana vino y nos iluminó con su presencia. Pero simplemente dije la verdad, dije que la amaba y que se encontraría mucho mejor, si se casaba conmigo. No puedo mentir, la amo y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tenerla.

\- Pues no soy un trofeo, así que no posaré sobre su chimenea. - se cruzó de brazos. - Al fin que nuestro matrimonio será por conveniencia, mientras cumplo el contrato.

\- Estoy seguro de que muy pronto me amará de la misma forma que yo la amo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Luna se dejara convencer con sus mentiras! Y tampoco puedo creer que yo le hiciera caso a Ginny y me metiera en éste problema.

\- Si Weasley tanto la amara como pregona que lo hace, no hubiese roto su compromiso ni me hubiese dejado el camino libre.

Hermione se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir y Severus sonrió triunfante, sin insistir en su argumento. Si Weasley le dejaba el camino libre, muy pronto vería lo que estaba por hacer al respecto. No creyó que el muchacho fuese tan débil y para rendirse a tan pronta altura del juego

\- No creí que Weasley fuese tan sensible y tan cobarde, rindiéndose tan pronto. Debo admitir que en verdad me sorprende.

\- Pues a mí no, siendo acosado día y noche por la prensa amarillista y tomando fotografías por todas partes. Su familia no merece tal acoso, seguro pensó que era lo mejor para ambos.

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo que haría, una vez casado con Hermione. Demostraría su punto de que podía casarse y consecutivamente enamorarla, pero tenía que pensar en luego. En el después de eso.

\- Aunque no lo crea, estoy dispuesto a casarme con usted. La amo y si puedo ayudar de alguna forma, lo haré. Como ya le dije a Weasley, soy capaz de comprarle una casa o un millón de gatos... si le hace feliz.

Hermione no dijo nada y parecía realmente estresada. A todas luces, seguramente había tenido una difícil discusión con la familia Weasley y podía notar el cansancio al que había sometido a la joven, sólo por la apuesta. Quería enseñarle que no se las sabía todas y que tampoco era mejor que él, sólo porque no era mortífaga y él sí.

\- Usted arruinó mi vida, profesor Snape. Recuérdelo...

\- Y usted la mía, con esa absurda ley matrimonial.

\- Esa no fue mi idea, la comisión provisional del ministerio la aprobaría de todos modos.

\- ¿Y usted prefiere casarse conmigo para ser ministra, que escoger a Weasley y el amor que supuestamente ambos se tienen...?

\- No sea absurdo. - dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - aún cuando no sea ministra de magia, la ley también se aplicaría sobre mí.

\- Entonces ambos nos casaremos como último recurso. Veo que ahora estamos en la misma cara de la moneda.

No había pensado en eso y recordó con incomodidad, aquella conversación que habían tenido en aquella fiesta de navidad. Maldición, qué mala suerte que tenía si Snape era su último candidato y ahora ganaba puesto que se casaba y se salvaba de un jugoso castigo por desacato.

\- Parece que es mi turno de salvarle la vida, Granger.

Se imaginaba los titulares de cada revista de chismes, si se casaba con Severus Snape. Su popularidad disminuiría terriblemente. Los votantes no tardarían en desconfiar de ella, debido a su supuesta traición a Ronald Weasley y no podría volver a enseñar su rostro en ninguna parte. El profesor Snape había arruinado su vida en muchos niveles.


	25. Chapter 25

Aquí seguimos.

Esperamos que les guste y les dejo mis mejores deseos, como siempre. Ya vamos a entrar en navidad y año nuevo, así que se vienen muchas sorpresas. Éste era el trocito que faltaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Diciembre 19, 7:00 pm.  
**

Una gran cantidad de vociferadores, no dejaban de explotar en su despacho y con mensajes de odio. Parecía que la revista _Corazón de Bruja, _habia descrito a Ronald Weasley y a Hermione Granger como la pareja perfecta. Una carta tras otra, los lectores expresaban su descontento de fotografías que ni comprendía cómo rayos habían tomado, si no había reporteros a la vista.

El resto del profesorado, ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta ya para nada. Jamás había escuchado tanto silencio durante toda su vida, pero no se preocupaba lo suficiente. No lo distraía de su meta. Si no querían aceptar que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, entonces luego lo entenderían a la fuerza.

\- ¡Profesor Snape, profesor! - Luna corría en su dirección, mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos y en dirección a las mazmorras, luego de deshacerse de una gran cantidad de cartas que su pobre lechuza parecía ya ni poder hacer otro viaje para recoger. - tiene que ver esto...

Caminó más lento para que Luna pudiera alcanzarlo y mostrarle el periódico _El Profeta. _Un enorme artículo reseñaba la fotografía de Ron Weasley y Lavander Brown, juntos, con un estruendoso título que por más que parpadeara, no podía creer.

_"Ron Weasley termina su relación con Hermione Granger, próxima a asumir el cargo como ministra de magia y ha sido visto con su actual detractora, Lavender Brown, en actitudes románticas."  
_

\- ¿Me he vuelto loco o en verdad dice lo que está ahí escrito? - preguntó, anonadado, mientras Luna asentía una y otra vez.

Demasiado infantil para su gusto, por más herido que estuviera. ¿Usar a su peor enemiga, para vengarse de Hermione? Eso le resultaba tan bajo, como su juego de separarlos y casarse con su prometida. Ahora estaban, casi, al mismo nivel.

No más que él era mucho más inteligente que eso.

\- Esas fotografías son de ésta mañana, Hermione apenas y habló conmigo... luego de verlas. Está destrozada y me temo que la situación se ha tornado terrible.

Antes de que le pudiera responder, Hermione Granger en persona, estaba de pie en el vestíbulo cuando por fin habían terminado de recorrer los pasillos y estaban cerca de las escaleras en vías de las mazmorras. En efecto había llorado, debido al rímel negro que corría por sus mejillas y temblaba como si estuviera atravesando un frío inclemente. Colocó el periódico en manos de Luna y dio un paso adelante, preguntándose si debía hacer alguna cosa o simplemente esperar a que Hermione se dirigiera a él.

\- Vamos a casarnos, ya... si es necesario. Ya no tiene importancia.

\- Qué bajo ha caído Weasley. Sin importar qué tan herido esté, jugar con dos mujeres y de esa forma...

\- No quiero hablar de eso, ¿comprende? Solamente he venido a hablar sobre los costos de la boda y los planes que tenía con Ronald. A éstas alturas considero que será muy difícil que podamos cambiar alguna cosa, pero usted decida si le gusta o no. - declaró, mientras le otorgaba un par de pergaminos sellados. Pues sí, Hermione era una mujer y a las mujeres se les daba la organización por selección natural.

\- Considero que deberíamos repartir los gastos. - dijo mientras caminaban en dirección a las mazmorras, una vez que Luna se despidiera de ambos. - esa absurda tradición de que el padre de la novia, debe pagar la boda. Creo que puedo contribuir plenamente en la boda, no necesito que alguien más pague por una celebración puramente tradicional.

\- Está bien, como usted quiera. - dijo la joven mientras desplegaba uno de los pergaminos y tachaba algo con una pluma, que ni supo de qué se trataba. - ¿Estå de acuerdo con las rosas rojas y el blanco tradicional? Mi vestido será sencillo, pero sin capas y un velo corto. Su traje será el típico negro y elegante, con un pastel de siete pisos y un bufé de fiambres y otros platillos. El pastel de queso es mi favorito, con vino de elfo y champán. Centros de mesa sencillos y manteles blancos. ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

Sólo una, pero se preguntó si debía hablar al respecto. Hermione parecía apunto de desmayarse nuevamente y temía que el tema fuese más de lo que pudiera soportar. Otra vez esa sensación de lástima por ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

\- Sí. Acerca de nuestra noche de bodas...

\- Pues supongo que tendremos que hacerlo para cumplir con la regla de procreación. Supongo que debo advertirle primero que soy virgen. - se ruborizó en medio de sus lágrimas y desvió la vista. - esperaba perder la virginidad con Ron pero...

\- No tiene que preocuparse, tampoco soy un animal insensible. Le aseguro que experimentará un momento muy agradable y lo estoy diciendo sin ser egocéntrico al respecto.

Por supuesto que sí era egocéntrico al respecto, pero no lo admitiría. Era superior a Weasley en esos términos y le demostraría cómo los cielos se sentían, en medio de su noche de pasión, para devolverla a aquella tierra sin gracia y hacerle añorar el paraíso nuevamente.

\- Si usted lo dice...

\- Se lo puedo asegurar que no haremos nada que usted no quiera.

Hermione no supo qué decir y en verdad no podía imaginarse a su ex profesor de pociones, desnudo y haciendo el amor con ella. El hombre no era precisamente lo que pudiera decir, un adonis y sus sueños más anhelados, pero tampoco lucía tan mal. Quizá si hacía un pequeño esfuerzo podía salir bien librada de todo el asunto e incluso despertar celos en Ron, quien utilizaba a Lavander con el mismo propósito. Simplemente no podía creer que hubiesen terminado de esa manera.

\- Profesor Snape... - murmuró en voz tan baja, que apenas y lo escuchó. - Usted no me ama, ¿cierto? Podemos casarnos y procrear, para vivir separados y divorciarnos más tarde. ¿No le parece que es la mejor idea? Yo puedo criar al bebé, no tengo problema alguno con ello. No creo que necesitemos convivir, una vez que estemos casados.

\- ¿¡Cómo dice!? ¡Por supuesto que la amo y la sola idea de estar separado de usted, me enloquece! Además que no pienso dejarle con la responsabilidad de criar a un bebé. Podrán pensar todo lo que quieran de mí, pero no soy ese tipo de hombre. Estoy preparado para asumir mis responsabilidades y así será, sin importar qué.

Tenía un par de ideas para ese asunto de la procreación y estaba seguro de que podría salir bien librado del asunto, una vez que la joven asumiera el mandato. Si perdía popularidad con el rompimiento de su relación con Weasley, la recuperaría con creces, gracias a su plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Bueno, aquí va parte de las sorpresas que les había dicho. Dora estuvo ocupada, pero ya me trajo lo que necesitaba para actualizar.

**Capítulo 9: Diciembre 20, 08:00 am**

Lucius Malfoy sostenía la prensa mientras leía las buenas nuevas del padrino de su hijo y su mejor amigo de infancia, mientras éste sostenía un vaso de whisky de fuego y arqueaba las cejas como si preguntara: _"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?" _

\- Bien jugado, debo admitir que no me lo esperaba. Saboteaste una relación que tenía más años de los que recuerdo, en sólo un par de días.

\- Y yo también debo admitir que Weasley me la entregó en bandeja de oro. - le respondió mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio y el ex mortífago se encontraba en su silla. - no tardó en romper con ella y salir con su principal opositora que es Lavander Brown. Ahora los votantes que escogieron a la señorita Granger, están divididos. Espero que no escojan revocarla, siempre quise ser ministro aunque fuese un día.

\- Pero eso te convierte a ti... en su primera dama. Además, qué piensas hacer para ganarte a los votantes nuevamente.

\- Tengo un par de ideas. - susurró mientras miraba su bebida y la mezclaba suavemente con movimientos perezosos de su mano.

Lucius soltó la prensa y miró a su compañero de andanzas, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Era momento de apostar y estaba seguro de que iba a ganar.

\- Te apuesto 100 galeones a que terminas enamorado de ella e intentando disculparte luego de confesarle que le arruinaste la feliz vida junto a ese niño, mientras ella te saca a patadas de la casa ministerial.

\- Debes estar bromeando. ¿Por qué me enamoraría de una mujer que me cree muy por debajo de ella?

_No estaba enamorado y estaba seguro con S capital. Ella había dicho ser superior a él en todo sentido, que jamás estaría a su altura. Sí, tenía su orgullo y ella había herido ese orgullo por demás de herido ya._

_¿O sí la amaba? ¡No! Disfrutaste de sus besos y su delicada forma tan cerca de la tuya, tosca y desagradable._

\- Amarás a la nueva ministra y puedes jurarlo por mi nombre y el de mi hijo. Me pagarás esos 100 galeones que luego volverás a ella como perro arrepentido y con el rabo entre las piernas, rogando su perdón.

No dijo nada pero tampoco pudo. Las puertas de su despacho no tardaron en abrirse y Hermione se abrió paso con un par de valijas. Luna caminaba tras ella y ambas se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que Snape tenía una visita que no esperaban.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Severus al mirar el equipaje y Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando una suave inspiración.

\- Por supuesto que supuse que no esperaba que continuara viviendo en la madriguera, cuando media familia Weasley me detesta y la otra mitad simplemente me ignora. Usted dijo que a su lado nadie me molestaría, ya que usted es tan repelente. Decidí tomar su palabra y no creo que tenga problemas en dejarme vivir con usted hasta muestra boda. Y buenos días señor Malfoy. - miró la prensa sobre el escritorio de Snape y suspiró una vez más. - supongo que ya se enteró y ya se puede reír. Usted y toda su bendita familia si quiere.

_¿Mudarse juntos? No no, eso elevaba el compromiso a otro nivel y podía resultar contraproducente. Juraba que si la veía despertar a su lado en la cama, sería muy difícil el contenerse. Tenía que inventarse alguna cosa._

\- Pero no puede dormir conmigo. - dijo mientras prácticamente empujaba a Lucius, fuera del despacho. Al cerrar la puerta se apresuró a caminar en dirección del retrato que conectaba su despacho con sus habitaciones privadas. - ¿Qué hay de la tradición donde la novia debe dormir con su esposo, después de la noche de bodas?

\- Ya se rompió la magia de mi matrimonio, así que otra cosa que rompa no nos va a afectar. Además, usted dijo que pagaría por los gastos y que la ceremonia era prácticamente ornamental.

_¡Pero qué idiota! Tenía que morderse la lengua para futuras ocasiones._

Luna terminó de desempacar lo que parecía ser el vestido de bodas, oculto por supuesto en un forro para protegerlo y toda la utilería necesaria. Dónde demonios pensaban poner todo eso, no tenía tanto espacio puesto que su despacho había sido construido para que viviera una sola persona y sin pareja de ninguna índole. Luego recordó que Hermione era una bruja y en todo su derecho de usar su magia a conveniencia. Tendría que resignarse.

\- Creo que es buena idea que continuemos con los ajustes del vestido. Sé que Ginny te ayudaba con eso pero yo también sé remendar mágicamente y estoy segura de que puedo hacer un trabajo grandioso. Profesor Snape. - dijo Luna con una sonrisa suave. - podría marcharse por favor... la novia tiene que probarse el vestido y aún hay que hacerle unos pequeños ajustes.

No supo qué decir y ante las miradas de ambas jóvenes mujeres, no tuvo más opción que alzar sus manos y conceder su retirada, encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando el retrato. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró pesadamente al imaginarse la noche que iba a tener. Semejante noche, de hecho. Si a Hermione se le ocurría utilizar una pijama corta, no iba a responder por sus actos.

En las horas siguientes que pasaron, intentó concentrarse en el trabajo atrasado que siempre dejaba acumulando para poder escapar de navidad y sus celebraciones, pero las voces de Luna y de Hermione, siempre lo distraían. A última instancia se puso en pie y decidió caminar e intentando no hacer mucho ruido para mirar lo que ambas jóvenes estaban haciendo.

Mala idea.

Hermione se encontraba de pie y sobre un pequeño taburete, mientras Luna estaba arrodillada y sostenía un par de alfileres con su boca, marcando los puntos que debía corregir. Su futura esposa se miraba en el espejo, pero no dejaba de llorar y no pudo evitar sentir una desagradable sensación de culpa que prácticamente le obligó a abandonar el despacho y sin saberlo, sus pies lo condujeron al despacho de Minerva y donde Albus Dumbledore descansaba en su retrato.

\- Severus, buenos días. - la voz de Albus interrumpió sus pensamientos y la verdad que ni supo cómo había llegado hasta allí. - por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Minerva ha estado gritando que por tu culpa, un hermoso matrimonio se ha venido abajo. Yo insisto en que tú no serías capaz de lastimar a Hermione y de que en verdad haces todo esto porque la amas.

\- Minerva es muy exagerada. Ya ves lo que Weasley hizo, ya la cambió por otra. Eso no es amor... eso es...

\- Supongo que cuando uno se encuentra herido de esa manera, hace estupideces. Pero pronto no tardará en darse cuenta de que ha obrado mal y estoy seguro de que volverá con una disculpa y de que ambos podrán ser amigos. Y también sé que tú y Hermione, serán muy felices.

Se preguntó si en algún momento, Albus lograría desconfiar de sus actos o si simplemente lo estimaba tanto como para hacerse la vista gorda. Caminó hasta sentarse en la silla que Minerva solía ocupar como directora del colegio y meditó por unos minutos.

\- Yo sé que la amas y que aunque ella no te ame de la misma forma que tú, por ahora, terminará amándote al poco tiempo. Ambos se volverán inseparables, sin importar qué pase.

-Creo que leíste muchas novelas románticas cuando estabas vivo y ahora estás severamente dañado.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - dijo Albus con una sonrisa cómplice y Severus arqueó una de sus cejas con ligero sarcasmo.

\- No gracias, aún debo una antigua apuesta y tú eres un cuadro. No puedo apostar con objetos inanimados, si no me pagarán de vuelta.

\- Yo no hablaba de dinero, precisamente. - dijo el anciano en el cuadro y tuvo que admitir que eso le ponía un poco incómodo. Qué podía querer un cuadro o tener, para apostar.

\- ¿Y qué quieres entonces?

\- Sí yo gano, tendrás que quedarte toda una tarde mientras yo te relato una de esas interesantes historias que a ti te encantan escuchar. Y si pierdo le diré a Minerva que te deje ser director por toda una semana.

Buenas sus opciones, seguro que sí. Perder 100 galeones y morir de aburrimiento, ya que todos estaban tan seguros de que terminaría enamoradísimo de la nueva ministra de magia. No estaba enamorado y no perdería las apuestas puesto que simplemente quería enseñarle una lección de respeto a sus mayores.

\- Lo único que me falta es que Minerva haya apostado para ver cuán rápido, Hermione, me echa de su vida. Sólo me falta que medio colegio comience a apostar, en medio de nuestro matrimonio.

Caminó de regreso a su despacho y respiró aliviado al notar que las chicas ya habían terminado y que ponían todo en orden, mientras Luna hablaba del servicio en la fiesta después de la ceremonia.

\- Tienes que asegurarte de que los elfos sirvan la comida en el momento correcto y que ninguna mesa se quede sin un plato. Creo que de eso me encargaré yo misma. Los elfos trabajan más eficientemente, si les ofreces caramelos de limón. El director Albus siempre les ofrecía y ellos dicen que les gusta mucho.

Pero Hermione no prestaba atención y miraba los anillos de compromiso. Luna no tardó en detenerse junto a ella y colocar sus manos sobre sus brazos, en señal de cariño y apoyo.

\- Míralo de éste modo. - dijo con una sonrisa. - el profesor Snape es un hombre que realmente no conoces y ahora tendrás la aventura de descubrir quién es en realidad. Y de enamorarte de eso.

Hermione no contestó y suspiró mientras Luna le daba un apretón amistoso y se apartaba de ella para marcharse y dejarlos solos.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola, aquí continuamos Dora Michelle y yo. Para los lectores de La vida continúa, el capítulo ya casi está listo y el siguiente de Luz de Luna llena y también del Snamione perfecto. Espero que éste les guste.

**Capítulo 9.1: Diciembre 20 , 7:00 pm**

Nunca se habría imaginado que una mujer estaría tan desquiciada como para mudarse con él y desempacar todo su equipaje, para el cliché acto de compartir cajones en un guardarropa. No había dejado de dar vueltas en medio de su oficina, pensando cuáles eran sus opciones. _Compartir una cama era demasiado, pero sería peor si dormía en el sofá. Qué excusa le iba a dar._

\- Profesor Snape. - dijo y trató de fingir normalidad, arrojándose sobre el sofá a último minuto y fingiendo leer. Ni siquiera se percató de que sostenía el libro al revés y que Hermione había arqueado una ceja, ante la vista. - ¿Iremos a cenar al comedor? La verdad y aunque disfruto las conversaciones de la profesora McGonagall y los demás, creo que no tendré estómago para mirarlos a la cara y mucho menos, a la prensa que seguro está escondida en alguna parte y a la espera de que aparezca, para acosarme.

\- No hace falta, puedo ordenarle a los elfos que traigan alguna cosa. - dijo mientras soltaba el libro. - aunque quisiera preguntarle y antes de la cena, para no arruinar su apetito supongo, ¿ahora la familia Weasley entera la detesta?

Hermione pareció no querer responder a la pregunta pero luego se llenó de valor y suspirando profundamente, se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista. Se mordió el labio inferior y luchó contra un par de lágrimas.

\- Algunos no lo comprenden y otros dicen que utilizaba a Ron para darle celos a usted y para llamar su atención. La señora Weasley no me odia, pero está muy herida. Todos tenían la ilusión de que éramos la pareja perfecta y al final, no pueden creer que lo haya escogido a usted. ¡Pero usted no me ama y estoy segura! Usted... usted amó a Lily y tiene que haber otra razón por la que quiera ser mi esposo. ¿Acaso se está muriendo? ¿Acaso se metió en algún problema grave y necesita mi protección como ministra? ¿O acaso me está jugando alguna broma?

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido esa idea de fingir una enfermedad mortal? Se habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Negó con la cabeza y caminó lentamente y con los brazos abiertos, rodeando a la sorprendida bruja y dándole un suave masaje en la espalda con sus manos.

\- No, sólo estoy enamorado y le hago ésta pregunta puesto que si necesitara ayuda... yo podría hablar con los Weasley. Decirles que usted no ha tenido que ver en esto, que todo fue mi idea y que tampoco la señorita Weasley tuvo algo que ver.

\- Eso no ayudará. La señora Weasley no impedirá que Ginny asista a mi boda, ni que yo asista a la suya, pero por ahora es mejor guardar las distancias.

Hermione miró por sobre el hombro del profesor de pociones, al montón de cartas de queja que seguían llegando sobre el escritorio del hombre y por un momento su cuerpo se tensó en el abrazo. Severus se dio la vuelta y no tardó en mirar el mismo punto.

\- Tenía la ilusión de convertirme en ministra para cooperar y hacer de la comunidad mágica, un mejor lugar para vivir. Y ahora seguramente todos me odian.

\- No lo creo. - afirmó Snape, dándole un último apretón en medio del abrazo y caminando hasta el montón de cartas. - estoy seguro de que a alguien le gustará que se case no con quien crean se ve perfecto a su lado, sino con quien usted lo crea así. Piense de éste modo... se acabó la presión de la pareja perfecta y de tener que serlo frente a los medios. Ahora puede ser lo que usted quiera.

Hermione quiso hablar, pero Minerva entraba sin anunciarse y Severus arqueó una ceja en respuesta. Qué nadie sabía tocar acaso. Su actitud severa le dio la impresión de que volvería a levantar el polvo, en el terreno que con tanta motivación le había costado aplanar.

\- Luna me informó que habías venido para quedarte y me pregunto por qué no pensaste en pedirme una habitación en la torre de Gryffindor o no sé, ¿tal vez quedarte conmigo, en vez de con él? - lo señalaba y de pronto, Snape se ruborizó.

\- Es mi prometida y tiene todo el derecho de quedarse conmigo.

_¿Qué? ¡Pero por qué dijiste eso!_

\- No es tú decisión. - dijo Minerva sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. - además que tú y yo sabemos que no la amas y que una vez que te salves del compromiso de casarte y tener hijos, te divorciarás de ella. ¡Y después de arruinar un hermoso futuro!

\- Profesora McGonagall... - contestó Hermione con una vocecilla y Minerva interrumpió sus quejas bruscamente. - aquella noche en la fiesta de celebración por mi nombramiento, creí que había dicho que me veía tan hermosa que hasta el profesor Snape lo había notado. ¿Eso no es amor?

\- No. Eso se llama sexo y es lo único que seguramente él busca.

Snape caminó hasta abrir la puerta de su despacho y señaló la salida, mientras Minerva componía sus túnicas verde esmeralda y manteniéndole la vista con toda la ira que era capaz de demostrar su rostro, caminó hasta casi salir del despacho. No tardó en darse la vuelta y agregar:

\- Piénsalo bien, Hermione. Siempre serás bienvenida en la torre.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Hermione dejó escapar una pesada exhalación mientras que Severus maldecía.

\- Vieja gárgola. - se le escapó y luego miró a Hermione, a modo de disculpa. - lo lamento... por si prefieres ir a dormir arriba.

Por qué diablos había arruinado su perfecta oportunidad de enviarla a varios pisos más arriba. Otra vez su orgullo y ésta vez, con Minerva diciendo que no valía la pena como hombre ni como marido. Estaba tan cansado de escuchar los juicios contra su persona.

\- Me quedaré, no tengo cara para aparecerme allí y mirar el enorme estandarte de mi casa, colgando frente a mis ojos. Soy una cobarde y huyo, en vez de luchar por lo que realmente quiero.

\- No puede estar hablando enserio, luego de haber visto lo que Weasley le hizo. Estaba prácticamente esperando que usted hiciera alguna cosa mal, para cambiarla. Quizá nunca dejó de amar a la señorita Brown. - Hermione le miró con sorpresa y Severus se encogió de hombros. - ya le dije que lo sé prácticamente todo sobre usted y leí ese artículo de la revista Corazón de Bruja, con toda la historia de su romance con Weasley.

\- Pero... pero... - dijo Hermione, esperanzada. - él vino a pelear por mí... ¿verdad?

\- Supongo, pero sólo porque yo la apartaba de él. Apuesto a que hubiese sido otro hombre y no se habría ni dado la vuelta para mirarla. Estaba herido pues su orgullo no podía concebir que yo le ganara.

Con aquellas palabras, Hermione dio por terminada la conversación y Severus se sorprendió a sí mismo, por lo bueno que era para romper relaciones. Lo había creído pero tampoco se había dado una prueba a sí mismo, tan ejemplar, como en aquel momento.

Y la cena estuvo muy tranquila y demás de silenciosa, lo que le recordó que Luna y Ginny habían mencionado que no debía dar paso a incómodos espacios de silencio prolongados. Tragó un par de piezas de pavo y notó que Hermione en la mesa, ni siquiera había tocado su ensalada de frutas. Estaba sentado en una esquina y ella en la otra, así que pensó que la clásica pregunta _"¿Podría pasarme la sal?" _ serviría. Además de que tenía magia y podía levitarla hacia él.

\- Hermione. - se atrevió a tutearla y esperó la reacción. - tienes que comer alguna cosa o enfermarás.

\- Mejor. - escuchó que dijo, mientras jugaba con un par de uvas en el tazón. - así moriré y nadie más tendrá que verme ni hablarme.

\- Esa no es la solución. Demuestre que no los necesita y que puede ser tan feliz conmigo, como con Weasley.

Se puso en pie y lo dejó solo en la mesa mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación. Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas, pensó mientras masticaba con cierta rudeza. Aún se casaba y conservaría su puesto como ministra, no tenía de qué quejarse. Terminó de cenar y luego de levantarse, se preguntó que demonios iba a hacer con el asunto de dormir juntos.

Tenía que suceder en algún momento y tenía que demostrarse que era capaz de no caer en la tentación y de resistirse. Demostrarle a Minerva que no sólo pensaba en sexo.

Al entrar en la habitación, la luz del baño estaba encendida. Respiró con cierto alivio y miró a su alrededor, buscando la pijama más seria y que poco dejara a la imaginación que tuviera. A mala suerte no era su día para hacer guardia y no tenía excusa para no irse a la cama. Tenía que cambiarse rápidamente y antes de que Hermione saliera del baño.

Prácticamente tiró de los botones de su túnica y maldijo el tener tanta ropa. En cuanto la parte superior cedió, comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en su pulcra camisa de diario y tirando su capa al suelo, sin siquiera preocuparse por el orden. Una vez prácticamente descubierto de la cintura para arriba, se pasó la parte superior de la pijama tan rápido como pudo y casi asfixiándose en el proceso, intentando abrir el broche de su pantalón.

Y en mal momento, el seguro de la puerta del baño se destrabó y Hermione emergió con un camisón no tan corto como esperaba, pero tampoco tan largo como debía. Descubría sus hombros y de un color crema y brillante, muy sedoso. Podía ver sus largas piernas y sus delicadas curvas. Cepillaba su cabello y por un momento, no se pudo mover.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola muchachos, espero que les guste y les dejo todo mi cariño y muchos besos.

**Capítulo 9.2: Diciembre 20, 9:00 pm**

Se quedó prácticamente congelado y por un momento, una idea muy útil cruzó su cabeza. Era un mago y no había pensado en utilizar su varita para cambiarse. Ahora se veía como un tonto y Hermione parpadeaba con el cepillo en mano, pensando que estaba loco.

\- Lo siento, ya puede utilizar el baño. - le dijo en voz baja y no lo pensó dos veces.

Casi corrió hasta encerrarse en el baño y luego de cerrar la puerta, se apegó a ella. Sudaba frío y estaba incluso más pálido que Peeves. Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora, ella era condenadamente hermosa y el tiempo no le había pasado en vano. Tragó fuertemente y caminó hasta verse en el espejo sobre el lavabo, enjuagándose la cara varias veces y tomando su varita con una de sus temblorosas manos. En muy poco tiempo, el pantalón de pijama que tenía en su mano, pasó a formar parte de su vestimenta y su pantalón de diario, terminó en su mano.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que afrontarlo como un hombre y resistirse a los impulsos. Cepilló sus dientes y en un par de minutos, emergió del baño y colocando el pantalón junto al resto de sus túnicas en una vieja silla. Hermione ya estaba en la cama y parecía leer con mucha calma.

\- Disculpe la pregunta. - dijo mientras apartaba las cobijas de su lado y se sentaba cuidadosamente en la cama, como si Hermione fuese a embrujarlo en algún momento. - ¿Cómo es que está tan tranquila, con la idea de compartir la cama conmigo? Pensé que yo le causaba asco o algo parecido.

\- Tampoco es como si usted fuese a violarme o algo parecido. Ambos somos adultos responsables y si vamos a casarnos, pues ya qué diferencia hace si dormimos o no, en la misma cama.

Si así era, por qué entonces estaba más nervioso que Neville en su clase de pociones. Durante lo que le parecieron incontables minutos, Hermione continuó leyendo como si nada, mientras Severus se encontraba acostado boca arriba y tamborileando su pecho con un par de dedos. Sentía que moriría de tanto estrés, así que terminó inclinándose junto a su mesa de noche y abriendo un pequeño gabinete, para tomar un libro y tratar de distraerse y no pensar en lo que podía pasar mientras dormían.

Mientras estaba inclinado, Hermione había bajado su libro acerca de los fundadores de Hogwarts y detalles poco conocidos en la historia, contemplando una larga cicatriz en la espalda de su profesor de pociones. Su pijama se había levantado ligeramente, mientras escogía qué libro leer.

\- Profesor Snape... - dijo con voz suave, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la mesa de noche. - ¿Usted nunca se ha arrepentido alguna vez, de alguna cosa? ¿Nunca deseó que fuese diferente?

Tomó un libro cualquiera y se acomodó hasta encarar a la mujer a su lado. Desconocía la naturaleza de la pregunta, pero supuso que tenía que responder. Hermione era una de esas personas que continuaba insistiendo y no había forma de evadir sus preguntas.

\- Muchas cosas y aún sigo arrepintiéndome. Pero supongo que eso es algo normal en cada ser humano.

\- Incluso si esa acción, lastima a otros...

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? - preguntó y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con cierto recelo.

\- Yo por ejemplo, me arrepiento de haber jugado con los sentimientos de Ron. ¿Usted no se arrepiente de...?

\- ¿Y acaso él se arrepiente de jugar con los suyos, señorita Granger? A mi punto de vista, le he salvado de una relación con un final trágico. - miró directamente a sus ojos y por un momento se le hizo muy difícil mentir. - yo la amo y no estoy mintiendo. Y de eso, tampoco me arrepiento. Una lástima que haya jugado con los sentimientos de Weasley, pero no iba a dejar de luchar por usted.

\- ¿Si estuviera ocultándome alguna cosa o utilizándome para algún propósito, al menos tendría la decencia de decírmelo? - preguntó y no supo qué responder.

_"Asiente, asiente como si tu vida dependiera de ello."_

Asintió suavemente y alzó sus manos para sostener el rostro de la nueva ministra, sonriendo e inclinándose para besar la punta de su nariz y tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Te amo, Hermione, como tenía tiempo sin amar a alguien. Ahora, creo que ya es muy tarde y supongo que como la novia, tienes mucho que hacer mañana.

Colocó el libro a un lado y se dejó caer en la cama, dándole la espalda. Le dio la impresión de que Hermione dudó por unos segundos, pero que en poco tiempo hizo igual que él. Sopló la pequeña vela sobre su cómoda y muy pronto se encontraron en total oscuridad. Todo estaba bien, siempre y cuando no se moviera de su lugar. Estaría bien, siempre y cuando no pusiera un dedo de sus manos o pies, en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

_"No es tan malo, puedes hacerlo."_

_"A menos que..."_

Se dio la vuelta, pero era muy poco lo que podía ver. Estaba en las mazmorras y la luz de la luna no se colaba por ninguna ventana, puesto que no tenía por obvias razones.

_"¿Estaría ya dormida?"_

_"¿Estaría ya dormido?"_

Ambos se hacían la misma pregunta, mirándose en medio de la oscuridad y sin notarlo siquiera. Jamás se habría imaginado que se graduaría, para casarse y dormir en la misma cama, con el hombre que la educó desde que era simplemente una niña. ¿Por qué un hombre como él, se enamoraría de una chiquilla como ella?

Se movió nuevamente hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a la joven e intentando no moverse demasiado como para hacerle ver que continuaba despierto. Al menos estaba oscuro y no podía ver, así que de ninguna forma sentiría tentación alguna.

Y en muy poco tiempo el cansancio clamó por sus cuerpos, quedándose profundamente dormidos. En medio del sueño, Hermione parecía atravesar una pesadilla.

Soñaba con Lavander Brown, ganándose el amor de esa comunidad mágica que tanto quería complacer y que muy pronto caía presa en Azkaban por traicionar a Ronald Weasley, quien se había convertido en su esposo. Soltó un gemido al notar que un dementor se acercaba con la intención de succionar su alma y brincó en la cama, acurrucándose junto al profesor de pociones y encontrando por fin la calma.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ahogando un bostezo y cerrando sus brazos alrededor de ella, acurrucándose también. Se trataba de una cómoda sensación, un cálido abierto junto a su cuello y el de una respiración sobre su pecho. Algo suave y un fragante olor a fresas, en suaves rizos que hacían tales cosquillas como si fueran cabellos. Un buen sueño.

Al amanecer, muy temprano por la mañana, Severus sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su nariz y no tardó en estornudar, despertándolo al fin. En medio de su somnolencia, le pareció sentir un suave aroma a fresas que reconocía haber estado sintiendo a lo largo de la noche y le había hecho soñar que se encontraba en un campo rodeado de ellas. No usaba loción alguna y su jabón no olía a fresas. Miró a su alrededor y mientras ahogaba un bostezo, se percató de una masa de cabellos junto a su rostro y de que Hermione tampoco estaba en el lugar en el que le había dejado, la noche anterior.

Con cierto pánico miró hacia abajo y se llevó una mano a la boca, para no gemir.


	29. Chapter 29

Espero que les guste y bueno, no me he estado sintiendo bien y por eso los capítulos me salen cortitos. Entre eso y cuidar de mi mamá, me consumen el tiempo. Sin embargo trato de mantenerlos lo más actualizado posible.

A los lectores de Veritas, ya corregí el segundo cap. No recuerdo cómo rayos lo cambié y aparecía un capítulo de otro fic. Debió ser la medicina. Mil disculpas.

**Capítulo 10: Diciembre 21, 6:00 am.**

Qué hacía, ¿la despertaba? Si podía hasta mover una de sus manos y levantarle un poco el camisón, no más para mirar. Luchaba contra sus hormonas, si todavía tenía, para que no se aglomeraran en su miembro y provocarle una erección. Tenía tanto sin sentir un cuerpo femenino contra el suyo y creía que esa gran cantidad de años, de hecho, aumentaba las probabilidades de excitarse. Además, cualquiera que la viera, entendería su predicamento.

No era una de esas brujas con despampanantes caderas y grandes pechos, pero para él era más que bella. Delgada pero no demasiado y para sus manos, sus senos tenían el tamaño correcto. En definitiva que si Weasley pensaba cambiar esa carne de primera, por boloña llamada Lavander Brown, estaba muy equivocado.

_"No te levantes. Finite incantatem". _Pensó en su órgano masculino, pero él hacía lo que quería. ¿Y qué si le robaba un beso? ¿Y qué si le acariciaba un poco? De todos modos se iban a casar y tenían que fornicar por obligación.

Pero las campanadas del gran reloj de péndulo del vestíbulo, no tardaron en sonar y con ellas, Hermione tampoco tardó en despertar. La podía sentir moviéndose y se preparó para adoptar la expresión más inocente y fingirse el dormido.

La joven ministra alzó la cabeza, lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Creía haber estado durmiendo del otro lado, pero parecía haberse movido y recordaba tener una horrible pesadilla. Se rascó los ojos suavemente y ahogando un bostezo, escudriñó la habitación con más detalle.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, al notar dónde había puesto su almohada. Dormía sobre el pecho del profesor de pociones, que agradecía aún estuviera dormido.

No pudo evitarlo pero su vista se clavó prácticamente, sobre la cicatriz de su cuello mientras respiraba. Se veía realmente dolorosa y sin darse cuenta siquiera, comenzó a mover su mano con la intención de trazarla con uno de sus dedos. Y así lo hizo, deslizándolo suavemente a través de la herida piel.

Se sentía frágil, callosa y como si fuera hipersensible a su tacto. Mientras estaba concentrada en trazar la línea, pudo sentir que Snape contenía el aliento y que pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Por supuesto, si sólo fingía que dormía.

\- Profesor... lo siento tanto. - dijo, ruborizándose ante la sorpresa.

Prácticamente estaba inclinada a pocos centímetros de su rostro y la imagen le dio un sin fin de ideas tontas, alocadas, contenerse era en verdad muy difícil. Pero qué importancia podía tener, ella se convertiría en su esposa y estaba en todo su santo derecho.

Sostuvo su rostro en su lugar, con ambas manos y manteniendo la vista fija sobre sus ojos caramelo. Por qué resistirse a una tentación de la cual no iba a escapar. ¿Y entonces qué iba a hacer cuando tuvieran que hacer el amor? ¿Continuar eludiéndole por temor? Que la besara no significaba que la amara.

_"No" _ se dijo a sí mismo con convencimiento, en el mismo momento en el que se apoyaba sobre sus codos y se inclinaba para besarla.

Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, tampoco se movió. Sus labios se sentían divinos y al momento de trazarlos con su lengua, sintió que la joven retrocedía un poco, así que la mantuvo en posición con sus manos sobre su rostro. Estaba a sólo un paso de enviar todo el plan al carajo, que la verdad le brotara sola de la boca. De tener que decirle que todo lo había hecho para demostrarle que sí podía enamorar y amar al mismo tiempo.

Y estuvo a punto de decirlo, detuvo las palabras a tiempo en su garganta y lo único que supo, fue que un grueso gemido brotó de sus labios.

\- Profesor, no me he cepillado los dientes. - dijo la joven, retirándose un poco. - no creo que tenga un buen aliento.

La liberó y ella se reincorporó con ligera vergüenza, corriendo hasta el baño y encerrándose allí. Por un momento no se movió, sin entender qué había hecho.

Un beso por placer, ya no la besaba para demostrarle que la amaba y que no mentía. Ésta vez lo había hecho porque así lo había querido.

\- Pero ella empezó, ella se abrazó de mí y luego... luego se puso a hacer esa cosa con el dedo. - dijo, mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la pijama y continuaba conversando consigo mismo. - si alguien tiene la culpa en todo, es ella misma. Ella dijo que yo no podría conquistar a nadie, ni salvar mi trasero de la ley de matrimonio. ¿No sería irónico que terminara conquistándola en verdad?

_"Y aún más irónico, que terminaras conquistado tú también._"

Volvió a quedarse pensativo y con la parte superior de la pijama en mano, hablando consigo mismo. Al momento de salir Hermione, no pudo evitar mirar en dirección del cuerpo de su futuro marido. Ah, las dichosas cicatrices que seguramente circundaban toda su anatomía, que no se veía tan mal y que seguramente se podía acostumbrar o quizá si hacían el acto de procreación a oscuras, ni tenía que verlo.

Un extraño sonido, como una explosión pequeña, atrajo la atención de ambos y Severus se encontró como un tonto, sosteniendo la parte superior de su pijama y desnudo de torso, bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione.

\- Yo... yo voy a ver qué fue eso. - dijo la joven, desviando la vista y caminando hasta el escritorio en el despacho. Una nueva edición del Profeta, con grandes fotografías que ocupaban toda la primera página.

_"Ministra de magia ya parece haber olvidado su pasado con Ronald Weasley y se le ha visto muy acaramelada con su nuevo pretendiente, el profesor Snape. Se les ha visto despertar juntos y ya hasta parece que han tenido su primera noche romántica. El temido profesor, camina sin camisa por su despacho, mientras que su prometida (...)"_

\- ¿¡De verdad!? Cómo se supone que lo sepan, si estamos en lo más bajo de ésta escuela. - reclamó, golpeando el escritorio con el periódico. Severus no tardó en alcanzarla y leer los titulares.

\- Prensa amarillista. De seguro habrá algún animago sin registrar, alguna cucaracha. - dijo mientras pisaba fuertemente el piso. - espiándola sin escrúpulo alguno.

\- Estoy tan cansada de todo esto. - dijo la joven, llevándose dos dedos a los ojos y frotándolos con una obvia expresión de agotamiento. - quizá usted tenga razón y simplemente deba ignorarlos. Seré feliz con quién me parezca que debo serlo y no cederé ante las presiones de nadie. Es mi vida y yo decido qué he de hacer con ella. Amaba a Ron, pero si las cosas no se dieron, no hay razón para que continúe torturándome y tampoco, para darles razones para divertirse con mi dolor. Usted ganó, Ron en vez de luchar por mí, sólo hizo una pequeña escena.y me abandonó para marcharse con Lavander. - respiró hondamente. - usted y yo nos casaremos y punto. Les guste o no.

Sólo un poco de culpa, nada más. La miró caminar de vuelta a la habitación y encerrarse de vuelta en el baño, con un sonoro portazo. Tenía curiosidad de saber, por qué Weasley se la había entregado tan fácil. Quizá tenía que hacerle una visita.


	30. Chapter 30

Espero que les guste y ya saben que cualquier comentario que tengan o pregunta que quieran hacerme, no duden en comentar. También, pueden añadirme en WhatsApp, enviándome sus números por mensaje privado o pueden unirse a mi grupo de Facebook: MariSeverusFF.

Feliz lectura.

**Capítulo 11: Diciembre 22, 3:00 pm**

Después del beso no habían vuelto a hablar del asunto, pero estaba bien así. No tenía ganas de hablar de sus sentimientos y a pesar de que su plan salía a la perfección y de que muy pronto, Lucius perdería la apuesta por haberse echado a la flamante nueva ministra al bolsillo, por un momento preferia disfrutar de un día tranquilo para variar.

Pero y antes de que comenzara a cantar victoria, notó que la principal detractora de Hermione Granger, al puesto de ministra de magia, Lavander Brown, caminaba en dirección de la mesa de profesores y su mirada se encontraba fija en él. Supuso que una incómoda conversación sobre su primetida, estaba por comenzar y sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago.

¿De verdad que no podría disfrutar de su almuerzo en paz?

\- Profesor Snape, buenas tardes. - saludó con una falsa cordialidad que no convencería ni siquiera al más tonto de los tontos. Bueno, quizá a Albus Dumbledore y también a Minerva. Sin ánimos de ofender.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Brown. Me sorprende verla por aquí, no había vuelto a pisar el castillo tras la guerra. - fue lo único que dijo, sin alzar la vista de su plato y continuando con el almuerzo para darle a entender, que no le interesaba la conversación y de que podía marcharse de una buena vez.

\- Es verdad y es por ello que decidí venir. Creo que debo visitar mis raíces, saludar a mis antiguos maestros y compañeros. Ya sabe, socializar...

\- No le va a funcionar. Le digo que mi futura esposa, es la mujer más carismática que existe y que aún tras todo el incesante ataque de los medios de comunicación, ganará por un amplio márgen de votos y ni usted, ni el señor Weasley, tocarán un sólo centavo de los contribuyentes.

\- ¿Y por qué tan seguro, profesor Snape? ¿Acaso no ha leído las recientes encuestas?

\- Porque mi futura esposa y yo, tenemos un plan. Créame que con lo que haremos, los votantes vendrán arrastrándose hasta nuestros pies. Siéntese cómodamente que la campaña está por empezar...

¿Lo tenían? Bueno sí, tenía un par de ideas para captar a los votantes. Si bien era cierto que para poder ser ministra de magia, el consejo de ministros le obligaba a aplicar el paquete de leyes que incluía una ley de repoblamiento obligatorio o bien llamado, ley matrimonial, quizá y una vez que se convirtiera en ministra, podía hacer un par de cambios que beneficiaran a los votantes y mantenerlos tan felices, que votaran por su esposa sin dudarlo siquiera.

Pero primero tenía que pensar en la campaña para evitar que los medios de comunicación, continuaran haciendo trizas su vida y comenzaran a verla como una persona amable, protectora de todas las criaturas y en general, todas esas tonterías que él consideraba cursis y sin sentido.

\- Ya veo... - dijo Lavander, tras un prolongado silencio. - justamente ahora mi futuro esposo, Ronald Weasley, se pasea por los pasillos del castillo e interroga a mis futuros votantes, sobre qué les gustaría que mi gobierno lleváse acabo.

\- Qué amable de la futura dama. Qué atento de su parte.

\- Pero usted se casará con Hermione muy pronto. Eso también lo convierte en su primera dama.

\- A mí, el título me queda mucho mejor. Compare a Weasley conmigo y notará que tiene todas las de perder. Notables conocimientos en magia negra, en pociones, años y años de batirme en duelo, sin ánimos de vanaglorearme, pero un gran estratega y como lo demostré tras años y años de espiar para Albus Dumbledore. Experto en la Oclumancia. No quiero presumir pero... ¿qué cosas sabe hacer Weasley?

Pudo notar que Lavander se había ruborizado y una sorinsa maliciosa se posó en sus finos labios, mientras se servía un poco más de carne guisada y puré de patatas.

\- Qué delicioso almuerzo el de hoy. ¿No quisiera probarlo?

\- Creo que lo mejorar será que sonría y finja que me encanta su conversación, por si hay reporteros cerca. Para no decirle lo que creo que se merece.

\- Ustedes se metieron en un terreno que no les correspondía. Decidieron antagonizar contra mi futura esposa y resulta que soy un hombre muy celoso y protector, así que haré lo que esté a mí alcance, para que todo resulte como ya estaba planificado. Ella fue escogida por el ministerio y no perderá el puesto por un par de afortunados que están prometiendo cosas que ni siquiera pueden cumplir, sólo por despecho. Enfrentémoslo, Weasley sabía que no tendría oportunidad de casarse con ella. No está a su altura. Ella necesita de un hombre fuerte, de alguien que pueda ayudarle a llevar la presión que representa ser ministro de magia. No a cualquier pelele. Y si yo fuera usted, ya lo habría echado a patadas, por pensar que es un plato de segunda mesa.

Disfrutó la expresión de ira mal disimulada, en el rostro de la chica, mientras se daba la vuelta tras estrechar rápidamente una de sus manos y emprender el camino por el cuál había venido. Sólo esperaba que Hermione no se la encontrara en alguno de los pasillos. En verdad que no tenía deseos de consolarla si se echaba a llorar.

Agradecía que había subido a almorzar un poco tarde y que ya la mayoría de los profesores se habían marchado o tendría a Minerva, como una molesta abeja, zumbando en su oído y criticándolo por todo lo que había dicho. Con esas enormes y viejas orejas de gato que se gastaba, siempre estaba escuchando lo que decía.

Y hablando de escuchar... ¿por qué su esposa no se había presentado para almorzar? A no ser que lo hubiese hecho primero. Se levantó de su asiento correspondiente y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos como siempre, pensando en el siguiente paso de su plan.

Convencer a los votantes de que su esposa era la mejor candidata. Y por supuesto que lo era. Nadie se había graduado con tantos honores como ella. Nadie tenía un club para la protección del elfo doméstico (aunque no quisiesen ser protegidos realmente). Nadie era tan carismática como ella.

Y fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea. Hasta ahora no había hablado al respecto y ya era tiempo de romper el velo del silencio y hablar sobre su futura esposa, como jamás lo había hecho por alguien en su vida.

Necesitaba trabajar en un discurso, en algo que arrancara muchas lágrimas de sus oyentes, pero que no rayara en lo cursi. No tenía mucha experiencia para escribir versos poéticos, ni discursos alagadores, pero quizá podía recurrir a la muy dispuesta a ayudar, Luna Lovegood.

Eso tenía que servir. Quizá si escribía un discurso que arrancara un sin fin de ovaciones, los magos y brujas no tardarían en abrir los ojos y comprender que Hermione Granger, era la mejor candidata para atender todas sus necesidades. Quizá podía demostrarle a la chica Brown, que no necesitaba jugar sucio para ganarse el corazón de los votantes. Hermione debía seguir siendo ministra de magia, sin importar el precio y las bajas que sus planes tuvieran.

No perdería por nada del mundo, ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograr su cometido.


End file.
